From the Beginning to the End
by karategirl666
Summary: Aria Adne was ripped from her mothers arm by roman nights when she was just a little girl Despite her mothers pleas and her telling them her true gender they took her as a recruit believing her to really be a boy. There she meets the group of boys she will fight alongside. Tristan/OC Love adventure fighting all involving one bad humorous young woman.
1. Taken

-O-From The Beginning To The End-O-

Novella by:

Karategirl666

-o-

Disclaimer: If I owned this franchise I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

-o-

Aria moved through the barn her step true and firm. She wouldn't let the roman soldiers see her fear. She had refused to scream when they tore her from her mother's arms. She had refused to scream when they had kicked her off her horse to force her to trek the long way to the training fort. She had refused to scream when they had smacked her for walking to slow. In fact she had just walked slower.

"You are a stubborn boy." She looked up at the soldier. "That will not do you well here."

"Then it is good I am not a boy but a girl." He stopped and looked her over. The young child was small petite flight chested with cropped dusty hair and steel green eyes. There was no way this child was a girl, no he was all boy.

"Nice try." He threw open a barn door. "Say hello to your new family." He slammed his foot into her back knocking her into the hay covered stall. She got to her feet quickly and turned to glare at the man who slammed the stall door closed and then walked away with a sick smile.

"Bastard…" she muttered

"You can say that again." She turned to see a group of young men. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"That roman bastard kicked you hard." Another boy said.

"I'm fine…" she said again with a tone of annoyance.

"The name is Lancelot." The boy before her said extending his hand. She looked at it for a long moment before shaking her head.

"We shouldn't make friends, most of us could be dead by morning." She said. Lancelot tilted his head as he looked over the delicate boy before him. He looked younger, maybe only seven years of age, still there was something very wise about him. Like he was an elder to be.

"Can I at least know your name, so when you die I can carry it with me?" she looked at him for a long moment.

"Aria…"

"Isn't that girls name?" the other boy from before asked walking to her as he flipped his red hair over his shoulder.

"Aye it is." She said. "My mother tried telling them and I tried telling them. I'm girl..."

"You wear your hair like a boy." The other boy stated.

"And you wear yours like a girl…" He looked down at the long red locks.

"Ay I do… The name is Gawain." He put out his hand.

"She won't shake it." Lancelot said.

"Just like a girl to be so stubborn." Gawain muttered.

"A girl?" three other boys stood.

"Why is there a bloody girl in our midst?"

"Because the romans are idiots." Lancelot said. "Though I think we should have proof you are a girl." He moved towards her and she slapped him across the face so hard he flew to the ground. "Oi!"

"You stay far away from me, no way I'll prove anything to you." She said as Gawain laughed.

"Galahad come here…" Gawain said reaching out. A boy around her own age came forth. "This is my brother."

"I'm not you brother." He muttered. "Hi." He said to Aria.

"So we have a girl amongst the ranks." A boy with a look that matched that of Iron moved forward, towering other the others.

"I don't think this is good…" Gawain said. "A girl cannot fight."

"From the bloodied lip of Lancelot I'd say she can." Galahad said.

"Packs quite a smack…" Lancelot said. "Still this is no place for a girl… why did they not take one of the sons of your village?"

"There are no sons the women only produce women." She said.

"We should call the guards." The tallest boy said.

"I don't think that is such a good plan." Galahad said. "What would they do to a young salmation girl?"

"Probably rape her." Lancelot said.

"Then kill her." Gawain added.

"Or just continue to rape her." Lancelot muttered.

"Can the word Rape stop being said it is turning my stomach to rot." Aria muttered.

"So you have two choices little one." The tallest boy said. "You can stay and be a warrior who doesn't live over her tenth year or you can call the gaurds prove yourself a girl and suffer if you ask me a worst of fates."

"I'd rather stay and fight and do my village proud." She said.

"Then she stays." Lancelot said.

"I don't know about this…" a rounder boy said making his presence known.

"Oh Bors let her be. Let her choose the way she wants to die…" The tall boy moved forward. "I'm Dag…"

"Aria." She said.

"This is Bors." He said motioning to the rounder boy who waved with a wink.

"Who's that?" she asked seeing a boy sitting in the corner an apple in hand his feet kicked up on a stack of hay.

"We're not sure we've been trying to get his name out of him for a fortnight now." Lancelot said.

"Tristan." He said his eyes shrouded by black braids.

"Gods he speaks." Galahad said with a small jump.

"You all should rest, training will begin tomorrow…" Tristan said laying back.

"You should rest especially this training was not meant for a girls stamina." Lancelot said to Aria.

"I'm fine…"

"Tough as Iron that one." Galahad muttered to Gawain who just laughed.

"We shall see…"

-o-

For the next few weeks the boys watched as Aria progressed far past the other boys. She excelled in bow and hand to hand. She was just as fast and tough as the largest of the other knights in training. She was also one of the most silent. Not ever speaking in fear that her feminine voice would give her away to the roman soldiers who trained them.

Aria sat in the corner of the barn her sword lying over her lap. She had to make sure the blade was sharp by the next morning or the face the whip of the General. As she moved the stone over the blade she hissed in pain as it slipped and her hand slid across the sharp metal. She pulled back her bleeding hand as she tossed the stone aside.

"Here…" Gawain moved forward the stone in hand. "Let me help."

"I don't need your help." She said with a sharp glare.

"I know you don't, but now you've cut your hand and you can't do it yourself."

"Let him finish the job you started." Bors said. "He did it for me when I cut my hand." he held his left hand and she saw the same injury she now had. "You don't want to face the generals whip Aria."

"Can I?" Gawain asked.

"Yes…" she handed over her sword. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I understand it. You just want to prove yourself."

"I have to prove myself… Every time one of the soldiers look at me I'm afraid they've found out. Especially now that my hair has started to grow and curl…" Gawain looked to see that her once crudely cropped hair had begun to grow long and wild.

"I have long hair they don't suspect me." He said. "I wouldn't worry about it… But maybe you should try braiding parts of it like Tristan there." She looked at the boy who was in his corner his feet kicked up as they always with an apple in hand.

"Maybe…" she watched him go over the blade. "How have you not cut your hand yet?"

"I helped make the weapons in my village with my father… What did your father do in the village?"

"My father died before I was born… He was a knight… My uncle raised me he was a knight as well."

"Your mother?"

"With child from my uncle."

"I see… You seem to know your way around your weapons."

"My uncle trained me in Bow, Blade, and physical Combat." She said. "I think he knew the Romans would not listen to his pleas or the pleas of my mother."

"Do you hate it here?" Bors asked walking over with Galahad, and Dag.

"I don't like it, but I wouldn't say I hate it."

"I do. I hate it." Lancelot said as he looked down at an iron lion pendant in hand. "I miss my family."

"We all miss our family." Gawain said.

"What were those Knights thinking when they made the bargain they did?" Galahad muttered.

"They were thinking that they wanted to live to see their families." Aria said making all the boys even Tristan look to her.

"Sometimes I want to take this sword they've given me and ram it through one of their hearts…" Lancelot said.

"Every time you have that thought think of your family who is waiting for your return home… That should halt your blade I know it has halted mine…" Aria said and they all nodded.

-o-

Aria watched as Tristan was thrown off his horse by another boy. He quickly jumped up onto his feet drew his bow and fired an arrow that missed his opponent but scathed a roman soldier nearby. The soldier leapt off his horse a whip in hand.

"Did you let loose that arrow!?" he bellowed coming up on Tristan fast.

"Oh no…" Gawain said walking to Arias side.

"I can't watch this." Bors muttered.

"Poor Tristan…" Aria said softly as she watched the whip come down across his back ripping the old fabric away.

"How dare you!" Aria looked away as she heard the whip crack over and over again. When she heard the normally quiet Tristan let out a cry of pain, she moved forward.

"Stop!" she yelled as Galahad grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back.

"Aria no." he whispered.

"I'll teach you to fire an arrow at me boy!" The soldier yelled not hearing her.

"He didn't mean to, stop it!" She yelled, but watched in horror as the soldier whipped Tristan again and again. "I said stop!" She rushed forward and grabbed onto the whip that painfully wrapped around her arm slicing up the skin. The soldier stared at her wide eyed. "He was aiming for the boy not for you!" She yelled. He grabbed onto his sword and went to bring it down on her but she raised her weapon and blocked the hit.

"You dare raise your sword to me!?"

"You dare raise your whip to him?" she asked. "He who is completely innocent?" He slapped her across the face knocking her to the mud. "You will suffer a fate worse than this one." He said pointing his sword as two soldiers moved forward and went to grab her. Before they could get near the boy who lay bleeding sword in hand a group of other boys rushed forward and surrounded him.

"Stay back!" Lancelot shouted.

"You will not lay a hand on him!" Galahad bellowed. Tristan slowly stood his back bleeding as he too raised his sword.

"He was just protecting one of her own like you taught us!" Gawain added.

"Get them leave the trouble maker!" Tons of soldiers moved forward and grabbed onto the group of boys. Aria watched wide eyed as they were drug off to have god knows what happen to them.

"Why them why not me!?" She asked as she was picked up by the back of her shirt by the soldier she raised her sword to.

"Let's see if they'll want to protect you after what they will endure!" He threw her into the stall and spit on her as he slammed the door closed. Aria rushed to the iron gate and gripped onto the bars. "Don't hurt them!"

"Silence boy!" The soldier bellowed. Aria fell back to the ground and buried her face into her hands.

"I shouldn't have done anything… Gods what have I done?" She asked before looking over her arm which had a perfect spiral cut into her skin from the whip wrapping around it. For the next hour she paced her mind riddled with worry as she thought about the numerous things the romans could be doing to the others. Then a soldier came to the door and opened it up the group of boys came in completely unscathed. "By the gods what happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Bors said with a laugh.

"Those roman bastards were about to put the hurt down on us when this other boy and this man came in…" Gawain said.

"The boy stopped the soldiers from hurting us… said we were his men and he would take care of the punishment…" Dag said.

"When the soldiers left he had us all sit down and he gave us bread and water." Lancelot walked to her. "Here he sent some for you…" he handed her the bread.

"He told us that he was in training to be our commander, that he had watched you defend Tristan today and us defend you, that he had chosen us to be his knights… That as long as he breathed no harm would come to us… Or at least that he would try to keep us safe…"

"Then he asked us to limp out of the room so the soldiers would think he had beat us for our insolence." Bors said.

"His name was Artorius…" Galahad said. "Nice boy."

"Let's hope he stays that way as he grows into a man." Lancelot said and the others nodded.

"I'm glad you all are okay I was worried." Aria said.

"Why would you be worried about us?" Gawain asked.

"Yeah I mean we're not even friends." Lancelot said with a good hearted look.

"Maybe you all are my friends…" She muttered.

"There we go!" Gawain threw her into a head lock and messed with her hair.

"Oi let me go!" She swatted at him and backed away. "Bastard…" she muttered as the group of boys left.

"Man I'm beat." Bors said. Aria walked to the corner where Tristan rested.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Could have handled the whipping." He muttered.

"I know… But I couldn't handle watching it." she said. "I'm sorry I should have just let it go."

"You should have…"

"Be kind to her she did you a favor." Lancelot said.

"Here you'll need your strength…" she set the bread beside him and walked away. He looked over the piece of food before taking it in hand and taking a bite.

"Aria." He said making her turn. She jumped back as she caught an apple he had thrown at her clumsily. She looked down at the fruit before looking to him.

"Thanks." She said and he only nodded as he munched on the bread.

"Where does he get those?" Bors asked as he watched Aria take a bite.

"No idea." Galahad said.

From that day the group was tight knit. The trained together. Rode together. Played together. Ate together. Rested together. Then the day came when their group was nearly torn apart. One morning they had all woken up to find a pale Aria on the ground her hands on her stomach as she made pained noises.

"Something is wrong with her." Gawain said worriedly.

"Something isn't right…" She muttered.

"Do you smell blood?" Galahad inquired.

"She needs help." Lancelot said as he ran his fingers through her hair which had grown damp from sweat.

"Hey!" Bors rushed to the door of their cell. "We need help in here!" A soldier walked up to the door.

"What is it Bors?"

"Aria something's wrong with him… We can smell blood…"

"Aria? He never complains…" the soldier opened the door and waltzed into the room full of teenage boys. He moved forward and kneeled beside him. "Aria my boy you alright?" He didn't respond just continued to make a pained noise. "Help me move him." They boys went to move forward but the large tall Dag moved forward and picked Aria up in his arms.

"This isn't good…" she muttered.

"Stay calm…" He coached as he and the group followed the Soldier through the roman fort. He knocked on a door and it opened to reveal an older man.

"We have a trainee in need of medical assistance."

"I never get trainees…" He said as he moved aside. "Lay him down there." Dag rested Aria down on a bed.

"This one never complains never asks for help when hurt I figured this was most likely serious… Maybe the illness that's been going around."

"He doesn't have the sores… You all stay back…" he pulled a divider that shielded them from sight.

"They're going to find out…" Galahad said shifting uncomfortably.

"Nine years of hiding it and it's all going to come crashing down." Lancelot muttered.

Aria watched as the doctor slowly covered her chest with the blanket and sat back. She slowly sat up pain filling her as she did. He stared at her for a long time. Aria took a small breath her hand resting on her lower abdomen.

"Please…" she said for the first time in near a decade. "I have been training for nine years… Don't give me up…"

"How… How did this go unnoticed child?" He asked softly.

"When they took me from the village we tried to tell them I was a girl… I tried to tell them after I had arrived here so many years ago… Then I realized that if they found out I was a woman they would most likely give me a fate worse than death… So I decided to train and live as a boy…"

"Your cell mates do they know?"

"Yes… They've known from the very beginning and have helped me hide it."

"You won't be able to hide it now…"

"You're going to tell?" She asked her eyes wide.

"I'm not sure yet." He said. "It's just you're going through the change."

"What change?"

"Where you cross from being a girl to a woman… You've been bleeding down there for a few days yes?"

"Yes…" she said quietly. "I've been bleeding for three days every month for the past three… The pain was never this bad before."

"That pain will vary from month to month…"

"I never learned about this."

"You were taken too early from your mother I suspect…" He said quietly. "I've watched you during training… I never would have thought you a woman."

"So tell me what I do about this change to stop it or hide it and then the others will not find out that I am a woman…"

"Your breasts they are growing… Getting big, too big for the binding you have been doing… They will find out…" she crossed her arms over her chest where the blanket was held to her.

"You know what they will do to me if they find out?"

"I know but there is nothing I can do…"

"Maybe not you…" she said quietly. "I know someone who can."

"Give me the name." he said.

"Artorius Castus."

"The General?" He asked.

"Yes he is who I and my friends were to be sent to for post, he can help me."

"I know of him…" he got up and walked out room behind the room divider.

"Is the boy okay?" The soldier asked.

"I uhm… I need Artorius Castus here now…"

"The General?" He asked.

"Yes I need him here now…"

"I know where he is… I shall return." When the soldier left the Doctor looked to the group of teen boys.

"You hid this well."

"You know?" Bors asked.

"Will you help her?" Tristan asked.

"I can only help the illness as for what's going to happen to her she seemS to think Arthur can help her."

"Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"Artorius." The doctor said.

"The boy who helped us all those years ago…" Bors said.

"The boy who is now a man." The doctor said before heading back to his patients side.

"Get yourself cleaned up." He said pushing a bowl of warm water to her. "Then I want you to take some of these…" he set some berries beside her. "They will ease the pain in your lower abdomen.

"As for the bleeding?"

"This will do…" He placed a rolled piece of cloth beside her. "Place it between your legs or some woman even stick it far up inside them… It should hold the blood… You'll need to wash it regularly."

"Thank you." She said looking at the items.

-o-

Aria pulled on her clothes, and she felt a little better. Especially now that she was clean. She had been in her own blood for some time now. The berries had only helped the pain a little, but at least she could function once more.

"Aria?" she heard a foreign voice. She walked out from behind the divider to face a young man with large hazel eyes and wavy black hair.

"General Castus?" She asked.

"Call me Arthur." He said shaking her hand. "You called for me?"

"We have a problem." She and the group of boys said.

"They really do." The doctor said. For the next hour Aria explained to Arthur everything. From when she had been taken from her village her mother screaming that she was just a girl. To even telling a few roman officers her gender. Then she explained why she no longer told them she was a girl. He stayed silent for a long while before nodding.

"I've watched you many times and it never occurred to me you could be a woman." He said.

"She is a force of nature when it comes to the skills of a warrior." Lancelot said and the others nodded.

"I know." He said looking to her. "Now that I know your rue nature I find it silly I never saw your femininity… Your face it is not that of a boy… Nor is your body…" He laughed. "Romans really can be thick."

"What do we do?" She asked.

"We tell them the truth that you are a girl."

"Are you insane?" Lancelot asked.

"Hold your tongue." The Doctor said.

"Maybe I am, but I think that since the roman empire has spent much money on training her that they might just accept her gender… I will vouch for you Aria."

"What if they don't accept it what will happen to me?"

"Whatever it is I will make sure it is suitable for some one of your character. You will be safe Aria I promise." She nodded.

That night the boys and she were called to a room in the vast fort. All of them wondering what the fate of Aria would be. All hoping that it would be that she would get to return home safe and sound. They walked into a room slowly and they stared at a large round table filled with other men. Arthur waved them in and they took their seat. Aria taking one in the middle of Tristan and Gawain.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin." Arthur said standing. "Hello, My name is Artorius Castus but you all can call me Arthur. For the past few years I have been watching you and have handpicked you to be my knights. I was ordered to treat you all like slaves, because according to the romans that is what you are but to me you are and have always been free men… Under my orders you are allowed to get homes and wives if you wish, you are allowed to have as many children as you wish. All I ask is that when I call for you, you come and help me in whatever mission I have been given… In return I promise to try my hardest to keep you safe and to someday return you to your villages heroes that you already are… To you… The knights of the round table." He raised his glass and as did everyone. They all took sips from gold goblets, Aria a little unsure as she did. "Now for a feast!" he clapped his hands and mountains of food were carried in. Aria caught the eye of Arthur from across the table, he raised his glass to her and she raised hers in return.

"What does this mean?" She asked quietly.

"Think it means you are a knight." Gawain said and she looked to him in surprise.

-o-

Aria was one of the last people left in the room after the long night of feasting and drinking. She walked up to Arthur who had seemed to be waiting to speak to her all night. He motioned to the chair next to him and he nodded as he poured her a glass of wine.

"So… I'm a knight?" she asked sitting down.

"Indeed you are." He said.

"Are you sure?" he laughed.

"I am. I spoke to the generals… At first they wanted you punished why I am unsure… I made it very clear to them that it was by their own fault they had been training a woman for the past nine years… When I also pointed out that you fought better than most of their soldiers they realized that their money spent had been spent well… So you are to be put to use here as a knight."

"Good…"

"I'm glad to see you are pleased, I thought you would rather be sent back home."

"No… My father was a knight, I wish to be a knight as well."

"Good… There is just one thing."

"What is it?"

"You cannot have a home outside this fort. Your quarters are next to mine… They want to make sure that their money spent isn't ruined by you-."

"Becoming with child?" She asked and he nodded. "I understand, and am glad to be staying here… It has been my home for some time."

"Your quarters will be a great deal better than the cells you have been staying in."

"What about the others?"

"They will get homes outside the fort or rent rooms… It's up to them. I tried to get you that freedom Aria I really did."

"Again I am thankful for what I have…"

"I am thankful to have you as one of my knights."

"To Arthur." She said.

"To you and the knights." He corrected as he clinked his glass against hers.


	2. New Places

Aria walked into the cell she had shared with the boys for the past nine years. She watched as they all packed up their stuff all talking about how excited they were to leave the fort.

"There she is!" Lancelot said holding up a mug full of mead.

"Aria!" the men cheered except for Tristan who walked passed her and threw her an apple which she caught easily.

"Thanks." She said.

"Uhn…" he muttered.

"Will you be leaving tonight?" Gawain asked her.

"Uhm yes, I have a room secured here at the fort." The boys looked to her.

"You are staying here?" Bors asked.

"Why?" Galahad inquired.

"I have to." She said with a soft expression as she sat down on her bunk.

"Have to?" Lancelot asked. "But Arthur said we all could leave."

"He meant you all… For me to be able to say here I have to stay in my own corridor next to Arthur. So he can make sure I'm not uhm…" she made a strange hand movement. "You know…"

"Oh…" they all said.

"I'm no good to the roman empire if I'm with child." She said.

"Are you confined here all the time?" Bors asked.

"Oh no I just have to come here at night."

"So techniquely if you wanted you could go out and have a good time with someone." Lancelot winked. "If you know what my meaning is."

"Yes I do and I wouldn't betray Arthur by doing that… Besides in the village I come from women are to save themselves for their great loves."

"A one night love can be just as great as a forever love dear Aria." Lancelot said sauntering towards her.

"How drunk are you?" Aria asked.

"Not-." He hiccupped. "That drunk at all." he turned very suddenly bile spewing from his mouth as he did.

"Lancelot!" Galahad said making a discussed face.

"A Nasty sight that is…" Aria said shaking her head as she grabbed her few things. "I shall see you all in the morning I should think."

"Why would you think that?" Bors asked.

"Saw a general speaking to Arthur I bet you a bushel of apples it's our first mission." She smiled softly. "Good night all."

"Night Aria." The men chimed. Aria walked through the fort towards the living corridors. She had forgotten to ask where she would be staying and had become quite certain that she was lost.

"Aria Adne?" she turned seeing two guards in front of a door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your room is right here." One said.

"Oh… Thank you I forgot to ask where it was." She walked to them. "You can leave now if you want…"

"We can't." The one on the right said. "We are to stay here and make sure that no man enters your room…"

"Oh… I see." She said. "Well then you will be here for some time I think we should introduce ourselves, I'm Aria…"

"We are guards." They said.

"Right good evening then Guards." She said walking in the door past the two cold romans. She closed the door and watched it expecting to hear a lock but when she never did she relaxed. She held her belonging to her chest as she slowly turned and faced a large room made of stone and marble. "This is… Different." a knocked sounded and she turned. "Yes?" she asked.

"Aria it's Arthur can I come in?"

"Oh uhm…" she moved forward and opened the door. "Come in." she said stepping aside. "I thought no men are supposed to be in the room."

"I am allowed because I am your commander. How do you like the room?"

"It's quite big, very different from what I'm used to… I'm thankful for the space." He nodded.

"I just wanted to let you know and the others will to that you are expected down in the armory at dawn for fittings for armor. I have made sure adjustments have been made for your weapons and armor seeing as the ones made were for a man."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You should be comfortable."

"I can handle whatever the others can." He smiled.

"I'm aware of that." He said. "I'm very glad you are in our fellowship here…"

"You are?" She asked.

"Of course, I have to admit I fought with two others to have you put in this troupe."

"You did?"

"Yes now they didn't have the knowledge I did that you were in fact a woman but we fought none the less on who should get you. I'm very glad I won."

"Arthur why on earth would you have a woman in your company?" she asked. "Most men would run screaming at the posting."

"You are a better fighter and a better person then most in the outfit… The fact you are a woman it makes no difference you have proved yourself more than a few times… I'm afraid though that you may have to prove yourself again to the other men… Not Galahad, Bors, Tristan, Gawain, Dag or Lancelot but the others I mean."

"I know… Do they know yet about me?"

"They will tomorrow…" he said. "I will be making an announcement or you can if you wish."

"No I think it would be best if you did…" She said.

"Right… Well good night Aria…"

"Good Night Arthur." She watched him leave with a raised eyebrow. She was worried how things would be taken by the others once they found out about her secret. Still in a way she was relieved, there would be no more hiding, and no more gender paranoia.

-o-

"Do you trust him?" Galahad asked as he laid out his things on his new bed.

"Arthur?" Gawain asked doing the same.

"Yes." He slowly turned and sat on the bed that was a good ten feet away from his adopted brother.

"I'm not sure yet… I mean he knows we are fair fighters but we only know that he is loyal to us… We don't know if he can protect us if need be… In a battle situation I mean." Galahad sat down and faced Gawain.

"At least we weren't forced into a barred carriage like the others to be whisked away to their posts their generals riding ahead on their horses…" Galahad mused.

"There is no denying that Arthur is a rare sort of General."

"What did you think of the table?"

"I liked it; it was almost like we were all equal." Gawain said.

"It's too bad about Aria though… I mean we got her a room here at this boarding house and everything…"

"Luckily Tristan took her place…"

"That's terrible though no sex for fifteen years." Galahad said shuddering.

"Like you know what sex is."

"Like you do!?"

"Bors is going to tell me about it… He's with a bar wench now…"

"Really?" Galahad asked and Gawain nodded.

-o-

Tristan looked around the small room as he heard his two comrades in the next one over yell about sex and Bors. He shook his head as he looked to the bed. It didn't look comfortable; then again he had never once slept on a bed in his life.

"Not about to start…" He grumbled as she laid a saddle down in the corner and kicked his feet up on it and lay back against the stone wall.

_Those guards I saw posted in front of what is to be Aria's room better behave themselves… if they don't she'll slice their manhood off… _he pulled an apple from his coat and went to take a bite when he heard a sqwak. He looked down at his side and saw a small Hawk sitting at his side.

"Hello there…" He took a bite and chewed it for a moment before taking it out of his mouth and holding it for the bird who instantly gobbled it up. "Hungry one… I'll fetch you worms… Stay put." He ordered with a point that the Hawk seemed to understand.

-o-

Lancelot sat in the cell a cup in hand. He had long thrown up the intoxication that had clouded his mind just hours before. As he stared down at his empty cup he had an eerie feeling come over him. Something deep down, something that scared him worse than his darkest of nightmares yelled at him an ominous message.

_You will die… _

He closed his eyes and shook his head. he had had the thought many times during his training to being a Knight. But he had always had a group of men and one lady amongst him to distract him from his thoughts. He heard a noise and looked up to see Arthur walking in.

"Lancelot?" he asked.

"Arthur." He said standing quickly.

"Where are the others?"

"They found other places to stay."

"You have not?"

"This place is as good as any…" He said looking around. "It's been my home for some time now."

"Hardly a home… I won't have you stay here tonight… Let me offer my quarters to you."

"Oh no I couldn't."

"Sure you can it has many rooms, one of which I had walled up and given to Aria I could do the same for you, even if it's only temporary."

"Oh no I-."

"You can and you will, if it helps it's… I guess an order. You can catch your death in a spot like this…"

"Well then if it's an order…" Lancelot smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course, just ask a guard they'll lead you to the room, I just came down to see if I could tell everyone that tomorrow at dawn they are to report to the Armory."

"I can tell them if you wish I know where they are and I'd welcome the walk around the area."

"If you wish, I may be up still when you come back I hardly sleep, don't let it keep you from resting though."

"Alright, Good night Arthur."

"Good Night Lancelot…" he went to leave but stopped at the door and turned to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… Yes I'm fine."

"Alright I bid you goodbye then." Lancelot watched him leave before picking up his sword and heading out of the cell for the last time.

-o-

Dag lay in bed a thin cloth over his head as he listened to Bors go at it with a bar wench in the bunk above his. He was starting to regret his decision on taking the offer of rooming with Bors for the next 10 to 15 years. Especially if he had to listen to what he was listening to for so long.

"Borris borris!"

"It's Bors!"

"Bors Bors!"

"Veala!"

"It's Venora!" the woman moaned.

"Venora!"

"By the gods make it stop…" Dag muttered.

"Oh!" the two above him moaned. "Oh! Oh! Ooooooh!" Dag let out a small sigh as he heard silence fill the room.

"Thank you…" Dag said quietly as he rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome!" the two above him chimed.

-o-

"What do you think we are to be doing at the Armory?" Gawain asked.

"No idea, Lancelot just told us to be here at Dawn." Bors said.

"It's to be fitted for our armor." Aria said walking down a stair case they had just passed.

"Aria good morning. Sleep well?" Galahad asked.

"Not a wink." She said with a smile. "How was your first night away from the cell?"

"I think I can speak for Bors when I say he had a fair night." Gawain said.

"Oh Bors…" she said. "Are you a man?"

"I am…" he said his head held high.

"Fantastic, was it a bar wench?"

"It was."

"Very nice." She said. "Where's Lancelot?"

"No idea, but he knows where we are to be right now…" Galahad said. "He came and told us last night."

"I see…" She said.

"So your quarters are next to Arthurs?" Bors asked.

"They are." She said

"Making friends?" He asked.

"He's nice." She said with a shrug.

"He means in a sex way Aria." Gawain said glaring at Bors.

"No!" she said. "He's been far to kind for me to pull anything on him."

"It's not you were worried on pulling anything." Bors said. "If you know what I'm saying."

"I didn't understand a word of that, how could she?" Gawain asked.

"My meaning is we should worry for her safety." Bors said.

"I can worry for my own safety thank you very much…" She muttered.

"Always stubborn." The men stated together except for Tristan who walked by her and threw her an apple which she caught easily.

"Breakfast." He grumbled.

"Thank you." She said shining it on her peasant shirt. They walked into the armory and froze. There were only a few of the other knights, far fewer than there should have been. "You don't think we have deserters on our hands do you?" She asked Tristan quietly.

"Cowards." Tristan said as he took a bite of his own apple.

"Maybe they didn't leave the ranks…" Dag said. "They could be late."

"Hello Hello." Everyone stood at attention as Arthur walked in Lancelot following behind him. "You may have noticed we are missing a few people…" he said. "I regret to inform you all that our fellow knights that are not here are now being buried. I was told early this morning that they were killed after a brawl in one of the watering holes here… I have my own religion that I know many of you don't share… And that is fine I would never question the religions of your homelands, all I ask is that however you honor the dead in your thoughts you do it for the men who died last night." They all nodded. "Well it isn't good to dwell we do have a mission to prepare for, but first you all need to be armored and you need to choose the weapons you will carry for the years to come as knights." Aria cleared her throat and Arthur nodded. "I almost forgot we have a woman amongst our ranks, try not to gawk and respect her for she has earned it in her training alongside you… Aria…" She moved forward and turned to face them all.

"Aria?" many of the other men asked as they looked at her with wide eyes.

"Morning…" she said and the group she had lived with for many years smiled.

"Honestly you guys couldn't tell?" Lancelot asked. "She's all woman." He let a low whistle escape his lips as he looked her over.

"Don't make me have Tristan slaughter you." Aria said and Lancelot looked to Tristan who was eyeing him his hand over his sword. "He'll do it for me too."

"I would." He said taking another bite of apple.

"She'll get us killed!" someone shouted making them look to a man stepping forward.

"How dare you?" she asked. "I've saved your arse more than a few times Cannes." She said.

"That was before I knew you were a woman!"

"How is me being a woman make me any different then you as a warrior?" she asked.

"You haven't paid your dues." He said.

"Like hell I haven't." she said reaching for her sword.

"No…" Arthur said his hand resting on hers halting her blade. "You all are knights you shouldn't fight amongst each other not when you'll have to be watching out for one another…"

"He just saved your life…" Aria said her eyes narrowed on Cannes.

"Saved my life I'd kill you in an instant!"

"I'd like to see you try that…" Bors said as he and the others surrounded her.

"I can handle this fight myself…" she said.

"Always stubborn." The men said around her, and instantly she felt her anger flare.

"There is no need for this." Arthur said moving in front of the two groups who faced off against one another. "Aria has proven herself more than enough times."

"Battles are no place for a woman!" one of the other men by the name of Stonvic said.

"She stays." Arthur said pulling rank. "If you don't like it I'll have you moved to a different outfit."

"Have us moved… we won't fight alongside her."

"Fine I'll have the papers drawn up then." Cannes, stonvic and two others walked out of the Armory. There were only three other men left. "What of you?" Arthur asked.

"Aria saved me from the sword of a roman soldier when I was just a boy, I trust her in battle."

"Thank you Ivan…" she said and he nodded with a smile and a blush.

"You two?" Arthur asked looking to two semi identical twin brothers.

"We had an inkling she was a girl." The taller one by the name of Jameson said.

"We didn't want to say nothing, didn't want to seem completely bonkers you know?" The one by the name of Lucan said.

"How did you two know?" Lancelot asked.

"Saw her binding one day we did." They said in unison.

"Actually a few days." Lucan tapped his brother on the chest who laughed.

"I should punch you both." She said and they just smiled cheekily. She looked to Arthur. "I'm sorry some of your knights left."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "The crew is stronger without them… We have no weak links in this chain." He patted her on the shoulder. "Everyone line up Aria follow me, you'll be fitted in a separate room for privacy…"

"Can I come?" Lancelot asked earning him a smack to the back of the head by Dag.

"Dagenet!" He yelled turning and punching him in the stomach.

"Dog pile!" Bors yelled tackling Lancelot to the ground as Galahad and Gawain joined the ranks. The twins walked up to Tristan who was just watching on as he ate an apple.

"Have any extra?" Jameson asked.

"Gave it to Aria."

"Damn." They said.

-o-

Aria slowly looked herself over in a wavy mirror. She couldn't get a clear picture of herself but she had an idea. Arthur had given her Armor suitable for the warrior she was and she was thankful. She looked herself over with a proud expression. She was wearing tight leather pants that laced up the front and back, she knew it was purely for the sake of detail but the extra workings made her legs warm which would be good for the cold elements she knew she would face.

One top of that she wore a bright silver light weight chain link shirt that was woven like the peasant shirts she wore often but was close to her body. On top of it was a leather vest with designs native to her homeland. She slowly pulled on a leather jacket that had metal caps at the shoulders and a corset detail in the back. It would give her proper covering for attacks with swords something she was also very thankful for. She grabbed a hold of a black velvet cloak and slowly made her way out of the room she had been using as a fitting room.

She smiled softly as her eyes lay amongst the group around her. They all looked very proud as they looked themselves over in their new garb. Each fitted their personality to a tee but still would be able to protect them in battle. Lancelot turned and looked at her before looking away before slowly gazing back at her in awe.

"Don't do it." she said pointing as she walked further in the room.

"WOOP WOOP!" He said giving a hoot as he looked her over making the others turn.

"Does it suit you?" Arthur asked her.

"Yes I thank you for it, but my armor armor is having to be specialty made and won't be ready for some time." She said.

"I was afraid of that." He said. "You'll just have to watch out especially."

"I don't need much covering." She said.

"You look…" Lancelot sauntered over. "Nice…" he took her hand and kissed the back.

"Can I have Tristan kill him yet?" she asked Arthur.

"Sorry I can't have him killing my roommate just yet." Arthur said.

"Nice garb." she said looking over a cross between roman and English Armor.

"Not my choice." He said with a shrug. "I have orders as well." She nodded as she walked away to a weapons table. It seemed that most everyone had chosen what they were going to use in battle. She chose a bow and arrow like all the others but then her eyes rested on a case of knives. She took them holding them under one arm. Her eyes scanned the table before she grabbed two swords and two small axes. She walked over to the group who were all figuring out where their weapons would lie on their bodies.

"Think you have enough there?" Bors asked.

"I'm good at most weapons. I thought I should carry a variety." She said.

"Same here I couldn't decide." Gawain said.

"I think you'll probably stick to axes." She said. "You're quite skilled at them."

"Awe you're a peach." He said in a babying tone which only made her laugh softly.

"Bastard." She said.

"No my parents were wed." he said pointing with a cheeky grin which made her shake her head.

"So what's our mission or can you not tell us?" Aria asked Arthur who was securing his weapons as well.

"We are to transport a package from one village to the next…"

"Must be some package…" Bors said haltering two forearm blades at his side.

"I asked what it was but they would not say." Arthur said. "Romans like their secrets I'm afraid…" They all nodded in agreement. "Let's use this time for something productive tell me about yourselves." They all laughed. "What?"

"We're not really into the sharing thing." Bors said.

"I think it's a good idea. We're all going to be fighting along one another we should know more about one another then just our ratings in combat and such." Aria said.

"You are saying this?" Gawain asked while the others laughed.

"Someone who has kept secrets most her life?" Lancelot mused.

"Well now I don't have to keep secrets do I?"

"Christ she's now a woman who likes to talk." Bors said.

"Watch it…" She said with a good hearted look as she pointed a knife at him.

"I like a woman who talks…" Arthur said.

"A roman who likes women who speak?" She asked making him smile.

"I was not raised very Roman."

"Thank the gods for that." Gawain said.

"So tell me, what village did you hail from?" Arthur asked.

"Galenhawg…" she said with a small smile.

"Near the black sea?" Lancelot asked.

"Not far." She said.

"A far way to travel." Arthur said. "What was your village like?"

"Well I was very small when I was taken but I remember it smelled of horses, My mother and uncle raised them."

"What about your father?"

"He was a knight like I am now." She said making the men look to her. "He died on his final mission while my mum was pregnant with me, his brother who was also a knight returned and took my father's place in the home."

"And in her heart?" Arthur inquired.

"That's right." She said. "When I came here she was with child. Most likely a daughter since no sons have been born in the village sense the knights who were taken before I…"

"Why were there no other Girls taken from your village?" Arthur inquired.

"Because all their mothers grew out their long hair so it was clear what gender they were, also they were older so easier to tell as well…"

"Why did your mother not grow out your hair?" Gawain asked.

"Oh well she said I looked a lot like my father with short hair it was nice for her to have the reminder… I didn't so much mind it kept it out of the way when I worked with the horses."

"If you look like your father then he must have been a delicate sort." Lancelot said.

"He was a knight none the less." Arthur said before she could.

"What of you Arthur?" she asked after a long moment. "Was you're father a warrior?"

"He was he died in battle when I was very young."

"Who helped raise your with your mum?" Bors asked.

"A great man by the name of Polageus… He eventually took my mothers place as well."

"Oh you lost your mother… I'm sorry." She said.

"Thank you but I've come to terms." He said.

"I too lost my mother." Bors said.

"I didn't know that." Gawain said.

"She drowned with a few other of the woman in my village when washing clothes in the creek nearby. How did your mother pass Arthur?" He looked down at his sword.

"Woads…"

"Is that why you decided to have your fate be that of leading knights?" Galahad asked.

"No my family for generations have manned the wall…" Arthur said.

"Noble." Lancelot said, and Aria didn't know if it was completely genuine.

"Arthur?" they all turned to see a young man in romans clothing.

"Joel what is it?" He asked standing.

"Word came the package you are to get it's in danger of being taken by Woads."

"Knights I wish we could continue our chat, but it's time to ride, get situated and get a horse." Arthur said. Aria stood and started to place her weapons on her body. She attached a line of daggers holstered on two leather straps around her thighs then sheathed her swords on her back in an ex just like Lancelot. She then holstered her axes on each hip, and finally she put on metal cuffs around each wrist for extra protection. As she walked to the line of horses she threw on her cloak.

"Which horse will you choose?" She asked Lancelot who was beside her.

"All are good." He said.

"All are good?" she inquired.

"My father once told me that great horses were once great knights, and that we should trust all of them because of it… So in my book that makes all these horses just fine."

"Makes sense." They both moved forward and chose a worse. "Hey their boy…" she moved her hand down his long slender black neck. "You are perfect…"

"Do you need help getting on?" Lucan asked. With one hand she pulled herself onto the horse and threw her leg over. "Guess not." She only smiled before riding to the group who had mounted.

"Our first run nervous?" Bors asked in general.

"I'm kind of excited." Jameson said.

"All those years of training and we're going to be able to put our skills to the ultimate test." Lucan said.

"We can be excited but we should keep level heads." Aria said.

"Well stated." Arthur said with a nod. "Knights are you ready?"

"We are." They said.

"ROSSSSSSS!" Bors yelled with his fist up in the air making the others smile.

"We ride." With a kick they all took off.


	3. First Ride

It had been a whole day of riding and so far it had been rough. They had been plagued by rain which made their journey harder because it turned the road to sludge. Aria let her hood down, unlike the men that rode with her she rather enjoyed the feeling of cold rain pelting against her skin. It made her feel clean, and rejuvenated. She smiled softly as she took a deep breath and leaned her head back.

"What are you so happy about?" Bors grumbled, his balding head making the cold weather near unbearable.

"Me?" Aria asked.

"Yes you." He said.

"Well it's a fine day." She said raising her hand at the falling rain.

"Fine day?" Gawain asked with a laugh. "If you hadn't noticed it's rainy and muddy and rainy and cold and did I mention muddy?"

"I don't like the mud but I love the rain and the cold." She said.

"I'm miserable." Bors muttered.

"That's only because you're letting it make you miserable." Aria stated. "Think of it as a cold bath."

"I hate baths." Bors said.

"I know. I've been living with your stench for years." She said making the men laugh, even Bors gave a smile at the jest at his expense. Aria moved forward and petted the horse she had been riding. For the past hour it had been moving slower and she was worried the weather was wearing on her horse.

"We will ride to those tree lines." Arthur said. "We should give the horses a rest…"

"Fine idea." Lancelot said. They raced forward and instantly jumped off their horses.

"Arthur I hear a creek nearby I could fetch some water for the horses…" Aria said moving forward.

"Galahad, Gawain go with her."

"I can go myself." She said.

"When we are in Woad territory we travel in groups." Arthur said. "That's a rule for everyone not just for you…" She nodded and headed off two buckets in hand. Gawain and Galahad followed close behind their own buckets in tow. "When they come back Bors Dagnet you come with me to fetch water."

"Dag, call me Dag." Arthur nodded.

"Alright…"

Aria bent forward and swept the water up into the bucket as Gawain handed her another one. She wondered if Arthur truly believed in traveling in groups with Woads around or if he had just said that because he didn't think she could go off on her own. As she worked over the water her brow furrowed Galahad and Gawain exchanged looks.

"What bothers you lass?" Gawain asked.

"Don't call me Lass."

"Oh when she doesn't want to be referred to as a woman it means there was a gender issue." Galahad said.

"Do you really think Arthur believes in traveling in groups or do you think he just said that because he didn't want to make me mad?" She inquired.

"I think he actually wants us to stay safe." Galahad said.

"Safety in numbers." Gawain added.

"You two know I'm perfectly capable of handling myself yes?" she asked standing up two full buckets of water in hand.

"Yeah I mean no one's better with a sword other than Tristan of course." Galahad said as he picked up his own buckets Gawain doing the same.

"Arthur knows it too." Gawain said.

"It's hard being a woman." She muttered.

"Don't we know it." the boys chimed together just as they always did whenever she said such things.

"Shut it…" she said with a smile. When they got back to the group Arthur Dag and Bors set out for water.

"Here you go lovely…" Aria set the water down in front of the horse which seemed to look at her in thanks before taking long gulps of water. Aria turned and looked out at the vast clearing that was set up in front of the tree line they were currently finding cover under. The others watched as she took a leaf in hand curled it and drained the rain water from it into her mouth.

"Won't you come sit?" Lancelot asked.

"Someone should keep watch…" She said tossing the leaf aside.

"For what?" he asked.

"Woads, like Arthur said."

"I doubt we'd be a target for them." Lucan mused.

"We are knights of Rome…" She said looking to him. "Of course we're a target."

"I never thought of it that way." Jameson said. Tristan stood up and walked to her side. He nudged her and she turned to see he had an apple in hand.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. "We're not even at the fort…"

"I keep them around…" he said as she took it from him.

"You know you have been giving me apples for years every day and I'm still unsure why you do it…"

"I can never eat two."

"I see." She said with a smile as she took a bite. A loud snap sounded and she fell back to the ground she slowly looked to see an arrow sticking out of the apple she had nearly eaten.

"We're under attack…" Tristan said dryly.

"You think? Jameson Lucan get Arthur!" Aria ordered. "Lancelot Gawain Galahad move the horses!" She leapt up onto her feet and pulled her bow. In the tree line across the clearing she could see them. Blue Woads weaving in and out of the tree line. She followed one with her arrow before releasing it with a small breath. Tristan watched as it struck a Woad in the chest and it fell from the trees to the ground. For a long moment there was silence and then a loud horn sounded.

"Bloody hell…" Galahad said as he watched twenty Woads run from the tree line into the open.

"What do we do?" Gawain asked.

"Where's Arthur?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know if we can take on that many…" Lancelot said. "Not from our position."

"Then we fall back, I won't have any of us dying today." Aria jumped onto her horse and tethered Arthurs as the others followed suit, Lancelot getting Dags horse and Tristan getting Bors horse. Galahad and Gawain moved forward and tethered Lucan and Jameson's horse easily before racing off. They made it to the creek where Lucan and Jameson had just arrived.

"Arthur get on!" Aria said untying his horse from hers.

"What's happened?" He asked jumping on his white horse.

"Woads!" Galahad said.

"Where do we go?" Lancelot asked seeing a creek in their way and hills at their side.

"We're trapped…" Aria said.

"No we're not we ride through the river!" Arthur gave his horse a kick and it lunged into the fast moving water.

"Ha!" Lancelot said fallowing suit which made the other knights jump in. Aria took in a sharp breath as the frigid water splashed up against her. Her horse neighed in protest as it sluggishly kicked its way through the water. Instantly she knew something was wrong, as the knights moved far ahead of her, their horses battling the waters with ease. They made it up onto the banks and turned.

"Come on Aria!" Galahad yelled.

"My horse it's struggling!" She yelled.

"Is the water getting higher?" Gawain asked. They moved back as the creek suddenly grew in width.

"This is no Creek…" Arthur said his eyes wide. "Aria come on!" He shouted seeing she was still in the middle.

"I hear the Woads." Bors said.

"Cover her!" Arthur ordered, as they all took out their bows and readied it. Aria gasped as the water in the creek became higher and higher steadily engulfing her and her horse.

"Please please go faster…" she said softly. The current of the now lake raced faster and faster the temperature dropping further and further. They watched as Aria jumped off the horse the reigns in hand. "Come on!" she shouted pulling it through the water that was now up to her chest. "Come on!"

"Woads!" Galahad shouted as he fired an arrow the others fallowing suit.

"Don't give up come on!" she yelled before gasping as her head went under the water. Aria came back up as she found her footing on the steadily rising bank. "Yes…" she said pulling the horse that neighed in excitement as it started to reach safety. "Yes come on… Come on!" the horse kicked and it ran forward up onto the shore. She grabbed onto the mane and threw herself up into the saddle.

"Ride!" Arthur ordered seeing Aria was to safety. They kicked off and quickly got out of the Woads arrow range. As they raced forward Aria took a look back at the woads who stood on the other side of the river. They were still trying to fire arrows at them.

"Bastards nearly killed me…" she muttered as they raced on. Aria bowed her head, she hadn't really noticed before but she was freezing thanks to the water that had risen over her body. Her teeth were chattering her hands were shaking and could barely hold onto the reigns of the horse, and her armor was past snow cold.

_So bloody cold… Just keep going the farther you ride the warmer you'll get. _

"Aria you alright?" Lancelot asked riding alongside her.

"F-fine…" she said her lips trembling.

"You're near woad blue…" he said his black eyes wide with alarm.

"I'm fine." She said with a nod.

"We'll stop to rest and warm up once I feel we're at a safe distance." Arthur said.

"Are we still going the right way?" Lucan asked.

"Yes we were going to have to cross the river at some point." Arthur said. "I'd say we just cut our journey by two days."

"Thank you Woads." Lucan said making Arthur smile.

"Lancelot keep east, take the lead." Arthur ordered.

"Right." He said moving forward as Arthur moved back to Aria.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Fine." She said with a nod still soaked from her dip in the lake. "I'm sorry I held us back."

"You're horse didn't react well to the cold it's not your fault… Also you had no idea that creek was going to become a vast river…" as they rode he over looked her. She was pale her lips blue her eyes red around the edges. "You're not looking well…" he said.

"It's just the cold, as we ride on I'll get warmer." She said. She reached to her neck and unclipped her cloak, it fell around her wet on the horse. "That helped…"

"You're bleeding." He said seeing blood running down her hand.

"I'm scratched, it's nothing."

"We'll check it out when we stop…" As rain began to fall Arthur looked up at the sky. He was freezing and he couldn't imagine how Aria felt after taking a dip in the frigid waters of the river. He looked to Aria and tilted his head. He hadn't noticed before with the dirt and the weapons, but Aria was a fine young woman. Her long Blonde hair flowed around her in curls and waves. Her skin was as white as the cleanest winters snow. She had the faintest of blushes which color matched her plump lips.

_I must watch out for her, make sure none of the other knights notice her beauty and fall for her. Then again none of them seem hardly interested… _he watched to see none of the knights were looking to her. In fact he had never seen any of the nights watching her closely. _They've lived and fought together so long they probably view her as a sibling… still it's my duty to protect her honor so I will… _

"We'll pull off here in the mountains, it will provide more cover then the trees." Arthur said. they rode over to a mountain range and travelled deep enough to be surrounded by boulders and a few caverns. As Aria tied the horses with shaking hands the others gathered wood and set up fired in the covered areas. "Let me do this…" He said watching her shivering hands struggling to tether his horse.

"It's fine…" she said as she did a quick knot. "See… I have it."

"Go warm up I won't lose a knight to the cold." He said. She walked off taking her cloak as she did. She hung up on a line with the other cloaks to let it dry.

"Aria come sit, warm your bones." Lancelot said.

"Sure… Can someone check out my back, I'm bleeding and I can't find a wound on my arm." She said looking it over where the blood was steadily dripping.

"Let me." Galahad said, seeing as he was the closest. She turned her back to him and he hissed. "That's not good…"

"What's not good?" she asked.

"You've got a deep gash looks like from an arrow… We need to pack it…"

"I'll get what we need." Tristan said.

"Dag, Bors go with him… Remember we travel in packs."

"Right." They said.

"I don't even remember being hit by anything." She said her hands close to the fire.

"The cold must have numbed the area…" Arthur said. "I am skilled in packing wounds, you won't be able to reach it yourself."

"Tristan can do it…" She said.

"No point fighting with her." Lancelot said. "Aria here takes care of our wounds, and Tristan has always taken care of hers."

"You two have a bond." Arthur said.

"We have an understanding…" she said before looking around. "Between us…" she whispered moving closer to Arthur. "I don't think he's capable of having bonds with others."

"True the mans as cold as a trout." Gawain said making the others laugh.

"Still a fine warrior to stand next to." Aria said and they all nodded.

"I have it." Tristan said. She nodded and stood, walking away to another cavern for privacy.

"Thanks for doing this." She said.

"Uhn." He said as he mashed up the herbs with a little wine he kept at his side. Aria took off her vest and then shrugged the mail peasant shirt down off her injured shoulder. "Tried to cover you." He said as he moved behind her.

"I know." She said looking over her shoulder. Tristan slowly moved her blonde hair away revealing the tarnished skin below.

"He gave you faulty armor." He said as he started to pack the herbs into the wounds.

"Not on purpose I'm sure." She said cringing from the pain.

"I'm not so sure of this…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I'm saying…" he said as he sat back on a small boulder. She turned and looked to him as she put her vest back on and began to lace it up.

"I don't think Arthur would allow-."

"We don't know Arthur that well…" She looked at him for a long time.

"You think I should tread carefully?" she inquired and Tristan nodded with a serious look.

"You took to him quickly, trusted him quickly…" He said his eyes averted from hers.

"He's our commanding officer, we have to trust him."

"I don't trust him."

"Because of the armor?"

"Because of the armor… An arrow shouldn't pierce mail like that." He explained. "It's too light it offers you no protection."

"I don't think Arthur would allow that…"

"We don't know that, not for sure…" His expression was troubled and it worried Aria more then she liked. Tristan hardly ever showed his emotions and he was showing he was nervous.

"Maybe someone else messed with my armor."

"Maybe…" he said. "But Arthur chose what we were to wear."

"Your armor looks fine."

"I am a man." He said quickly and instantly he looked away. Aria looked at him for a long moment before giving a cynical laugh.

"That's a hell of thing to say to me Tristan." She said before standing quickly, Tristan fallowed suit and grabbed onto her wrist before she could storm out of the cavern.

"I didn't mean what I said…"

"Then why'd you say it?" she asked as she tugged her hand away from his. "Also if you ever grab me like that again I'll cut the offending hand from your body. Understand?" he nodded. "Good. Thanks for packing my wound…" he nodded and watched her begin to leave.

"Aria?" she turned and instantly caught an apple. She looked down at it for a long moment before smiling softly.

"Thanks…" he nodded as he watched her leave before pulling out his own apple and taking a bite. Aria walked to the other cavern while Tristan followed behind.

"We're heating up squirrel want some?" Bors asked eating the burned meat.

"I'm fine." She said holding up an apple as she sat down.

"Is the wound tended to?" Arthur asked.

"It is…" she said looking down at the fruit.

"Tristan?" Gawain asked as the stoic knight sat down across from him. "Why do you never bring us apples?"

"Don't deserve them…" he said quietly making the others laugh.

"You know Arthur, my chain mail… It's falling apart…" Aria said looking over the fire at him.

"Is it?" he asked.

"Yes, the arrow ripped through it like it was paper…"

"Where we're heading we'll see if there is a metal worker, we'll get it fixed before we ride off… Does anyone else need work on theirs? They were all made by the same craftsmen." They shook their heads. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

_Why would theirs hold firm but hers crumble under the pressure of an arrow… _he looked to see Tristan was watching him with steel blue eyes.

"Something interesting?" Arthur asked.

"Don't mind Tristan it's just his way." Lancelot said.


	4. Eolus Estate

"Is that it?" Lancelot asked seeing a roman estate setup amongst the green British hills.

"That it is." Arthur said.

"The roman hand reaches far, doesn't it?" Lucan asked.

"The family who owns this estate will be playing hosts to us, their hospitality should be respected and we should be thankful." They all nodded at the stern tone Arthur used. Aria looked over their commanding officer. He had a firm set jaw unlike a roman but his skin was not olive colored as it usually was. Instead it was a clay white, much like the British knights that rode around her. His hair was curly and black much like a roman but his eyes were a deep green like a British mans. She tilted her head, he was attractive enough and would someday undoubtedly find a beautiful roman woman to wed, and still she wondered what his background was.

"Your eyes do wonder…" Lancelot said now riding beside her. She looked to him with a small glare before relaxing at his devilish smile.

"What do you think the background of Arthur is, he looks very much roman but I see British aspects…"

"He said his ancestors have manned the walls for years, so he must have British blood flowing through his veins… Roman women are rare here so his mother or even grandmother could have been-."

"My mother was British." They looked to see Arthur who was far ahead of him.

"Ears like a hell hound." She said and Arthur smiled.

"Look sharp." He as they approached the gates. Aria watched as tons of British workers looked at them from the farm land around the estate.

"Look how the little ones are smiling…" Gawain said.

"Is it in admiration or in thanks that they are not up on these horses?" Aria asked.

"Who goes there?" they looked up at a few roman guards who were above the closed gates.

"I am Arthur Castus, these are my knights, and we are expected by your master." It took a few minutes but finally the gates opened and the guards followed out a tall young man with curly brown hair olive skin and large black eyes.

"What an honor it is Arthur Castus and his noble noble knights… We are thankful for your presence…"

"We are thankful for your welcome." He said.

"My sister has had our staff prepare a splendorous meal for you and her Knights, please come inside come inside." The knights got off their horses and led them into the inner workings of the roman estate.

"Let my men take your horses for you, they will be fed and given water I'm sure they could use it from the long journey…"

"Thank you." Arthur said as his horse was led away. They followed the roman into the house and Aria looked around at the fine marble and pure white stone walls. They walked to an eating hall and the roman turned.

"Oh my lady you can eat with the other charges in the room next door…" He said with a stern look.

"I am not a charge…" she said.

"Oh I see she is your whore for the men?" He asked Arthur and he jutted out his jaw.

"This is Aria Adne, one of my knights…"

"Could you not tell from the armor?" Lancelot asked with a slight glare.

"I'm… I'm very sorry, I've never heard of a female knight." The roman said.

"There's never been one before." She said with a kind look.

"I'm very embarrassed." He stated.

"No need to be embarrassed in your position I would have thought the same." She said with a smile which he returned.

"Please do come in, drink, eat, drink some more we will have a grand time." He said leading them in.

"I'm afraid you have not told us your name…" Arthur said. "I would like to know it so I may give my thanks earnestly."

"How rude of me, I am Eolus…" He said with a bow. "Eolus Hadris…"

"Thank you for welcoming us with such hospitality Eolus." Arthur said as they took a seat at a square table. Instantly food began to be brought out and the men began to stuff themselves. Aria instead grabbed a pear and ate gingerly.

"You should eat who knows when we shall have such a feast." Bors said to her.

"Exactly, you don't want to expand your stomach so you'll be hungry on the ride back…" she said softly.

"Right… I'll slow down then." He said with a nod.

"The armor would have fooled me but the way you eat… It yells I'm a lady." Eolus said making her look to him. "Won't you have some wine it's straight from Rome?"

"It's very fragrant." She said. "Some of the best I've had then again I haven't had much." He smiled as he raised a glass to her and she raised it back trying to be polite. The night kept on a cheery mood and Aria smiled as she watched the Knights relish in the festivities and food. She jumped as Eolus sat down next to her a goblet in hand.

"What's your name I'm afraid I have forgotten it thanks to the wine." He said.

"It's Aria…" she said as the others slowly turned their attention to her and Eolus.

"How long have you been on this earth?"

"Sixteen long years." She said with a smile.

"Arthur this girl should have been taken a wife by now." Eolus boasted as Arthur just nodded politely. "Do you wish to be some ones wife?" he asked her softly.

"I don't need a husband when I have all these men to look after." She said smiling at the knights who laughed.

"What of children?" Eolus inquired.

"Don't need children with all these men around." They laughed even more as did Eolus.

"For a British woman you are quite beautiful…" she said. "And I have to say… metal…" he touched the cuffs on her wrists. "It suits you."

"Well you're not so bad looking for a Roman." The others laughed again while Eolus smiled.

"You are quick minded… Rare for a woman." He said.

"And you are drunk, not so rare for a Roman." They laughed again except for Arthur who feared the territory his female knight was treading into. Eolus laughed and Arthur relaxed.

"Come to my bed chamber tonight…" the table went silent and Aria straightened up a pear in hand. After a moment she smiled softly before looking to him.

"I promise my lord I will not be this attractive in the morning…" she said and everyone smiled.

"No no even now I can see you have the face of an angel."

"How many glasses of wine have you had sir?" she asked.

"Five…"

"Well I have had just half a goblet and Bors here…" she took his chin in hand. "Looks like a little cherub." The men let out a boisterous laugh as Eolus leaned on the table and over looked her.

"I noticed before your beauty Aria and I can say that the wine has not enhanced those heavenly features a bit… I may sound like a heretic when I say this, but your beauty is like that of a goddess that I may near change my religion to believe in such…"

"Words lose their charm when spoken from the lips that be blessed with wine…" She said starting to grow weary of his advances.

"I am not used to women saying no to me…" He said.

"Don't be offended my lord, for I say no out of necessity… As a female knight I am to stay a virgin…" She said looking to him.

"So if you were not a knight you would come with me to my bed chamber?" he asked.

_NO NO I WOULD NOT! _Aria smiled softly.

"We will never know will we…" She said.

"Maybe…" he smiled at her. "Arthur I wish to buy this woman from you."

"What?" Lancelot asked with a laugh as Aria turned to the Roman and glared.

"She is not an animal to be sold." Arthur said. "She is a knight, an honorable warrior one who should be respected. Aria I think it's time you retire."

"I was thinking the same thing." She said standing. As she walked away the roman latched onto her hand, she turned quickly grabbed a dagger from her thigh and slammed it down into the table right between the romans fingers. She looked at the shaking man for a long moment.

"Good night my lord…" she said before taking her dagger and walking out.

"I think that was a no." Gawain said making the others laugh even Eolus who sat down with a nervous look. Aria followed a roman woman through the estate and was led to a row of small rooms for guests.

"Here you are…" she said before scurrying off.

"Oh uhm… Thank you!" she called as the woman disappeared around a corner. Aria slowly walked into the room and looked around. It was smaller than the one back at the fort but comfortable none the less, she left the door open knowing Arthur would come to check on her. Five minutes later that's just what happened.

"Aria…" he said at the door way. "Can I come in?"

"Please do…" she said from the window sill she sat at. "Am I in trouble for nearly stabbing our host?" She asked.

"No, but I am glad you missed." He said walking in.

"Oh Arthur…" she laughed. "I never miss…" he laughed.

"A nice shot it was then…" he said. "Would you want one of the other knights to come stay with you tonight, incase Eolus tries to drag you to his bed…"

"Might not be a bad idea… Maybe two would be better that way it doesn't seem to Eolus that I have a knight already accompanying me in bed."

"He's roman." He said. "Two lovers at once is not so strange…"

"So three knights?" He laughed.

"I'll go get them who are you most comfortable with?"

"I don't trust Lucan and Jameson mostly because I do not know them… Tristan would never pull anything and neither would Gawain or Galahad… Besides Boris and Dag they snore like monsters, won't get a wink of sleep if they come by."

"What of Lancelot?" he asked.

"He won't be sleeping tonight, he's already down in the village womanizing." She pointed out the window at the part below and Arthur groaned.

"We aren't supposed to fraternize on missions."

"Tell him that." She said with a laugh.

"I will, the other knights will be with you shortly… Or you can go to them they're already sharing a room two doors down."

"I'll just go to them." She said heading out with Arthur. "Good luck hunting down Lancelot."

"Thanks." He groaned securing his cloak. Aria walked two doors down and knocked.

"Come in." she heard two men chime.

"Hello…" she said seeing Galahad and Gawain.

"Hey to what do we owe the pleasure?" Gawain asked.

"Arthur asked me to stay here tonight as to deter Eolus."

"He was pretty determined." Galahad said.

"You handled him well…" Gawain added.

"Thanks…" She slowly turned and looked around the room. "Where's Tristan?"

"With the horses making sure they're safe…" Galahad said. "Well I'm dead tired I'll be heading to bed…" he went to one of the beds and rested his head down and instantly they heard light snoring.

"I swear that boy can go to sleep anywhere." Gawain said sitting down against a wall as he sharpened his axes. "Want me to do yours?" he inquired.

"If you don't mind." She said.

"Not at all, I rather like to… Reminds me of home." He said taking hers and setting them aside. Aria sat down next to him and watched as he skillfully sharpened his ax held in hand. "What reminds you of home Aria?"

"Me?" she inquired. "I guess… Horses…"

"Because you bred them?"

"Yes, also a summers rain… My mother used to have my sister and I dance in the rain to clean us…" she smiled softly as Gawain looked to her.

"You had a sister?" he inquired, she had never mentioned such a thing in the many years he had known her.

"Yes she was older, her name was Iona…"She smiled softly. "If I close my eyes I can see her so vividly like she is standing right before me…" her eyes drifted closed.

"What does she look like?" Gawain asked.

"She had the whitest skin… Like a sheet of fresh snow… Her hair was red like fire, she had my mother's kind eyes and my father's pointed chin the only trait we shared…" Her eyes opened. "I wonder if she still walks this earth…"

"Why would she not be?" he asked.

"There was something not right with her… She was constantly getting sick, and she couldn't hear or speak… When I had left she had begun to lose her sight..."

"Was she your fathers child as well?" He asked. "Or your uncles."

"She was my fathers…" she said with a smile. "But she looked more like my mother…"

"How did your father die in battle?"

"Mother would never say." She said with a shrug. "Did you have any siblings Gawain?"

"A younger brother, they tried to take him but before the romans came I hid him in the marsh and told my mother where he was…"

"So they would only take you…" She said.

"That's right…"

"You could have hidden as well…"

"I was afraid that a family with no sons would be killed so I made sure I was standing there ready to go with no fuss…"

"I see…" she said. "What was your brother's name?"

"Gilly… Short for Gilligus…"

"Odd name."

"I know." He said with a laugh. "He was an odd boy, very curious about all things." Gawain smiled. "I do hope I am reunited with him some day, and I do hope you are reunited with Iona." They smiled at each other before Gawain moved onto the next ax. "Hmm…" he said.

"What?"

"Your axes are heavier than mine…" he looked to her. "Can we trade I like my axes heavy…" she felt his and nodded.

"Sure." She said. "I like mine light." He nodded and continued to sharpen them. Aria over looked Gawain. His long red hair was braided in some parts and curled in others, he had a wild look to him that matched his personality. She smiled at his kind expression and the permanent blush that always rested in his cheeks. Any woman would find him handsome and in some ways she did, but there was no draw to him no attraction. She looked over at Galahad who slept in the bed. Galahad was a fine looking man as well. Boyishly good looks, deep russet eyes and curly brown hair. He had strong arms for his lanky frame which he showed off in his sleeveless armor. Again she knew she should be attracted, but there was no draw to him.

"You seem troubled." Gawain said as he looked over his new ax.

"No." she said jumping and looking back to him.

"Now you seem nervous." He said with a smile.

"Never nervous around you boys." She said coolly.

"Hardly ever nervous at all… Even when you were under the intent gaze of that Roman. Were you flattered?" Gawain inquired.

"I might have been flattered by a British man never a roman."

"If you married a roman you would never have to worry about your children becoming knights…"

"Maybe I just won't have children." She said with a shrug.

"You don't really have a choice over that." He said.

"I hear there are ways." She said looking to him.

"I've heard of them too and look forward to trying them…" he said with a smile.

"Will you have sons someday?" he looked to her and thought for a moment.

"No I hope for girls, so they won't face the fate of being a knight…"

"I faced the fate."

"Yes but you also looked like a boy when you were picked up." He laughed. "You looked more boyish then Galahad."

"Gee thanks." She said with a smile.

"So if you were too just have girly girly daughters would you?" he asked.

"Who knows if a man would even want to take me so I could."

"The roman wanted you."

"I mean the right man…" she said. Gawain looked to her with a smile.

"You try to act like a man but you are all woman." He said with a laugh.

"Your meaning?" she asked in honesty.

"So unsure of your looks."

"If there are any." She said.

"Do you not see yourself every day?" he asked. "You're a fine woman…" Tristan halted as he was about to walk into the room he was to share with Galahad and Gawain. He could hear Gawain inside speaking to someone, a female someone.

"You're funny." Tristan froze, it was Arias voice.

"I am not joking." Gawain said with a smile. "You are a beautiful lass."

"Don't call me lass." He laughed and she smiled.

"Aria, you're a rarity in many ways despite the fact you are a warrior woman."

"Warrior woman?" she asked. "That sounds ridiculous." She laughed.

"You know what I mean." He said. "But in the other way you are rare, I have never seen such blonde hair such as yours it's near the color of the sun it is… and your skin, white as winter, not to mention your body-."

"Stop there." She said her hand up. "It's getting weird."

"It shouldn't be I'd never go for you myself."

"Oh no?" she asked looking to him.

"Not even I am worthy of a lass such as you."

"Awe you're a pear." She said pinching his cheek and making him laugh. The door opened and they turned to see Tristan.

"Tristan need anything sharpened?" he threw a large knife and it stuck into the wood window beside Gawain. "Nice shot." He said taking it. Tristan sat across from the two his legs stretched out in front of him. He threw her an apple which she caught and smiled in thanks.

"Ooh it's a green one my favorite!" She said with a bright smile. "Thanks Tristan."

"Uhn…" he answered.


	5. The Parsel

Aria mounted her horse and rode up to the other knights who were readying to leave. None of them knew who held the package except for the one who held it. Which in this case was her. She looked down at her saddle bag with a small smile. She was glad Arthur had entrusted her with the object of their first mission.

"Safe travels to you all." Eolus said. "And Adria?"

"It's Aria…" she said as he walked to her.

"I bestow a gift to you." She looked to Arthur who nodded and she sighed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do not open it in front of me for I will be embarrassed but I do hope it makes up for my un wanted advances last night. I had, had a great amount of wine I'm afraid." He handed her a small package which she tucked into her saddle bag.

"So you did find that his morning I am not as angelic as I seemed while you were on wine…" She said with a smile.

"I found that out last night when you tried to stab me that you weren't an angel, but if you speak of your beauty and not of your attitude then I shall say you are still as gorgeous as any goddess…" he took her hand. "When your duty to Arthur is done, don't hesitate to come to me… I would gladly make you my wife."

"You deserve a polite roman woman to be your wife my lord." She said.

"You know what they say about polite woman."

"What's that?"

"That they are polite in bed." She looked at him for a long moment. "You know what they say about wild women such as yourself?"

"No but I'd know what a wild woman like me would do to a man like you in the bedroom…"

"Oh yeah?" he asked. She motioned for him to come closer. The men watched as she whispered something in his ear and Eolus stumbled back a horrified expression on his face.

"A pleasure… My lord." She said before she and the others rode off from the estate.

"What did you say to him?" Gawain asked.

"Oh I just told him that like a wild animal a wild woman would bite and scratch at even the most miniscule of appendages…"

"That's our girl!" Bors said with a boisterous laugh. "Just to let you all know my appendage is not small."

"Oh no?" Aria asked.

"It's like a babies arm holding an apple." They all laughed.

"That's gross." She said and it only made them laugh more. Aria reached into her saddle bag and pulled the gift that Eolus had given her.

"Will you open it?" Galahad asked.

"I was just going to dump it."

"Could be something of value." Lancelot said. "You could trade it for something."

"Guess you're right…" she said stowing it back in her bag.

"Let's hope for good weather on this ride." Arthur said as he looked up at the sky.

"No more rain." Gawain said looking up at the sky. "Please no more rain."

"I like rain." Aria said.

"We know." They said except for Tristan who was as stoic as ever as he looked around readying for Woads.

-o-

It had been a long day of riding and slowly night had begun to fall. Aria slowly rode up next Tristan who had a bow lying ready in his lap. She looked around to see the twins both looked tired as their hands rested on their stomachs which had been growling loudly for the past hour. Dag had a sword in hand as he and Bors looked around the woods around them. Galahad and Gawain had bows ready just like Tristan, as for Arthur. He was riding in front as cool as ever.

"Should have a weapon ready…" He said.

"I do…" she leaned back and he saw she had in hand one of her axes. He pulled out an apple and handed it to her. "How many green ones did you take?" she asked with a smile.

"I take nothing." He said. "Just borrow."

"Oh…" she said with a smile as she took a bite she suddenly straightened up as she swallowed the piece hole. "Did you hear that?" she asked quietly. He looked up and paid attention to the sounds. All he heard was the rustling of trees from the cold British wind.

"No…" he said. Aria rode up further and halted right next to Arthur.

"Arthur." She said softly.

"Yes?"

"Woads surround us…" he looked around alarmed but saw nothing in the trees.

"You are paranoid for reasons you know." He said.

"Arthur I'm telling you right now-."

"Relax…" he said looking to her.

"Arthur can you not hear them?" she asked. He stayed silent for a long moment looking up in thought while concentrating hard on his hearing.

"No no I don't."

"Then you are deaf." She said.

"You are a woman but I will strike you down for a sharp tongue as I would any knight." He said.

"Arthur-."

"Get back in formation Aria." He said with a glare. "You are making the others nervous." She dropped back next to Tristan and he could see her anger building.

"I would not let him strike you." He said.

"I would not let him strike me." She said quietly. "You really can't hear them?" He shook his head and she sighed.

"Mark my words we'll be surrounded in no time…" they didn't ride eight more steps when the sound of a horn let out and fiery arrows flew through the side.

"Ride!" Arthur shouted as he raced forward. "We must get out of range!"

"No no Aria there aren't any woads surrounding us." She muttered as she raced forward.

"Aria in the middle!" He yelled.

"That will draw far too much attention Arthur!" she yelled over the sound of the horses.

"Do it Aria don't fight me!" He shouted. She gave a yell of protest as she put her horse in the middle. They heard another horn sound. Hundreds of arrows fired and at least thirty hit Arias horse sending it down to the ground.

"Aria!" Gawain yelled in horror as they all watched her fly off her horse and roll across the ground.

"Go back go back!" Arthur shouted only to see Tristan had turned his horse around.

Aria slowly got to her feet her body racked with pain. She was very thankful in that moment she had learned how to fly off a horse and roll right into it from Dag. She grabbed her shield off her horse and raised it over her head as tons of arrows rained down on her. She shouted as she grabbed the package from her saddle bag before reaching her hand way up into the air. Tristan raced by his hand latching onto hers and hoisting her up onto his horse before he turned with the other riders and continued course. Aria slowly climbed around front and sat in his lap as she held her shield in place protecting them both from the arrows that seemed to all be aimed at her.

"Must go faster!" she yelled seeing a small army of wads racing out on horseback.

"We'll go across the river like we did before!" Arthur called changing course. Aria secured the package into his saddle bag. She watched as one of the Woad riders moved far ahead of his army. She pulled back and looked at Tristan.

"I'll be hitching my own ride now."

"Alright." He said with a stoic nod.

"Thanks for the save." She clapped him on his back before securing the shield to his back and moving around his body so she was sitting her back against his. Her hands gripping onto the saddle as her teeth chattered from the movement of the horse. She smiled at the woad and waved before winking. "Come on lovely let's see what you have!?" She called and he let out a battle cry.

"What are you doing!?" Galahad called.

"Come on…" she said as she watched the woad race closer and closer. "Come on…" She waited until he was five feet ahead of her and she pulled out her axes and jumped from the horse.

"Aria!" Arthur shouted in horror but stared as she jumped onto the horse and cut the throat of the Woad who hadn't stood a chance. She turned and got down onto the horse and gripped onto it's mane seeing that there was no Saddle and no reigns. She laughed as the horse kicked forward catching up to the other riders in no time. The horse was by far the fastest she had ever ridden and she bent down close.

"I'll treat you right if you do the same for me…" she whispered and the horse seemed to neigh in response. She smiled as the horse moved faster past the other men and out of range of the arrows.

"I see the river!" she said.

"Lead the way!" Arthur shouted. The horse moved past his easily and raced through a tree line. The men followed her and they found relief from the arrows as they entered the forest. She had expected the horse to fight her on going into the steadily rising river but instead it jumped right in and swam easily against the current.

"Yes!" she said with a laugh as they made it to the shore. She turned to see the other horses fighting hard against the current. She looked down at the one she sat on and tilted her head. "You're not the average horse are you?" it shook its head and she stared wondering if it had actually understood her.

"Do we have it still?" Arthur asked seeing she was riding a horse with no saddle and had no package in her lap. She glared at him for a long moment. "Aria do we still have the package?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well where is it?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll tell you, seeing as you don't know how to conceal something in the proper safe way." She said and the men stared as Arthur got off his horse and grabbed onto her foot pulling her off the horse. She slammed down into the ground and smiled as she leapt up onto her feet easily. He went to step forward but she pulled out her sword and pointed it at his throat.

"Try it." she said with a smile. "I dare you…"

"You raise your sword to me? I who have your best interest?"

"Best interest?" she asked her sword lowering. "Like hell you do!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as the other riders un mounted their horses.

"You know what it means." She said.

"No I don't."

"I tell you there are waods do you listen?" she asked. "No. I tell you that I shouldn't be put right in the middle because it would send the message that I'm carrying something important did you listen? No. No you didn't. Instead you nearly got me killed."

"I was doing what I thought was right!"

"No you were doing what you wanted to do."

"No I was doing what was right-."

"No you weren't!" she shouted. "What was right was what I was saying but you wouldn't listen!"

"I took what you said into consideration should I have listened yes, but I made a judgment call… I'm sorry that you got thrown."

"I don't care about that." She said her eyes narrowing.

"What do you care about then?" he asked.

"That you treated me as though I was a woman!" she yelled making him jump back out of instinct. She took a calming breath her fist clenching, in that moment she had wanted nothing more than to cut every entrail from his body. "You refused to listen to me because I am a woman…" she said more calmly. "Didn't you?"

"Yes… Yes I guess I did…"

"As long as you're aware of it." she said with a smile before mounting her horse. "I would like to remind you Arthur that I am Knight first a woman last… Everything else is the middle some where there." She kicked her horse and raced off.

"Who has the package?" Arthur asked as he mounted his horse. No one said anything but followed Aria and Arthur instantly knew he had made a grave mistake. After a whole day of riding they stopped for shelter from the cold night and to rest the horses. As he tethered his own Tristan walked to him and handed the package. "Thanks." He said. Tristan didn't say anything just walked by Aria and threw her an apple which she easily caught.

"Fine horse you have there." Bors said seeing the way it towered over the other horses.

"She's pretty amazing…"

"She?" Lancelot asked before looking. "Who would have thought…"

"Females they surprise you every day." She said with a smile as she walked over and sat down. Arthur walked over and looked over his Knights. "I feel a speech coming on."

"I want to say I'm sorry to you knights…"

"I think you should be saying sorry to one knight…" Lancelot said trying to give him a hint.

"I was going to say that." Arthur said. "Look Aria, I'm sorry… I treated you like a feeble minded and bodied woman, which was wrong and not right… But keep in mind you are a rarity I've never dealt with a warrior such as you…"

"All the men sitting here have learned to treat me as an equal… You're going to have to do the same Arthur… And you're well on your way to doing it… I know you would never tug a woman off such a tall horse like that…"

"Very true." He said with a smile.

"So you're making progress…" she said. "But next time I say something you have to listen I know that's hard for a man raised by Romans but you're going to have to… If it helps think of me as a mother… When I'm telling you something or warning you of something it's only because I care for your safety…" he nodded thinking about it.

"That makes a lot of sense…" he said.

"A woman who make sense who would have thought." Bors said and Aria threw one of her daggers which stuck into the tree next to him just an inch away. "Kidding…" he said as everyone laughed and she winked at him good heartedly.

"So are we square?" Arthur asked.

"One condition…" she said.

"What's that?"

"I keep the horse."

"Deal… Only if you can get it to take to a saddle."

"Deal." She said with an excited smile.

"So is anyone going to talk about Aria jumping onto the back of that horse?" Lucan asked.

"That was wicked how'd you do that?" Jameson inquired.

"I honestly have no idea." She said making them laugh. "I'll tell you one thing though I won't be doing it again."

-o-

They arrived back at the fort the next morning and rode into the barn. Arthur smiled as he got off his horse the package in hand. He looked around at the knights with a proud look.

"This mission proved our skills and showed no weakness's." He said. "Go rest for tonight we feast in victory." Everyone cheered and clapped each other on their back except for Aria who smiled and led her horse to its new home.

"Here you go honey…" she said leading it to hay.

"You'll have to name it." Dag said.

"I'm still thinking of names…" she said with a smile.

"I wish to put my horse next to yours so that maybe mine will become as strong."

"Sure thing I'll put him away for you." She said taking his horse.

"Thank you." Dag said before walking off as stoic as ever. Aria tilted her head a funny thought coming to mind.

_He's far more stoic then Tristan… How did I never notice that before? _

"Can I fetch some water for your horse?" she turned to look at a young man with curly red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh yes thank you…" he smiled at her.

"I'm Roden…" he said putting his hand out.

"Aria…" they shook hands.

"So you're the female knight that everyone has been talking about…"

"Everyone?" she asked.

"It's all around; the men are going crazy…"

"Wonderful…" she drawled.

"Most women would be happy…"

"I'm not most women…" she said. "She's wild so be careful…" she said patting the horse before walking away. "Be back in a bit." She said.

"Alright." He said.

"I was speaking to the horse…" she said and the boy blushed.

"Oh…"

"Come celebrate early with us Aria." Bors said.

"I might in a bit I was going to walk around and learn the village around us…"

"We'll be at the main watering hole, see you soon." Lancelot said. She nodded with a smile as she headed off. As she moved she noticed some one moved with her, she turned slightly and smiled.

"Have an apple for me?" she asked, and Tristan threw her one as he took a bite of his own. "I do love this fruit thing we have going on…" she said as she looked around. "There isn't much to this place is there, just tons of barns, housing, and wine stands… Then again I guess that's all you really need." He nodded.

"I have something to show you."

"Yeah?" she asked and he only nodded. He walked ahead of her leading the way through the main square of the village. They got to near the edge where a large housing area was set up. They slowly walked in and he led her down muddy hallways to a bedroom door. He slowly opened it and moved in. he nodded at her to come in and she obliged.

_If Arthur finds out I was in one of the fellow knights bedroom… Would he be angry? It's not like we would do anything… _Tristan closed the door and Aria looked around. It was a simple room with a bed, which she knew Tristan would never use. There was a dresser which she also knew he would never use. Then there was something odd a Hawk sitting up on a window sill. Tristan walked over and petted it.

"Who is this?" she asked with a smile.

"My friend." He said as the bird leapt up onto his arm. "He's my look out… Tells me when people come in and out with no permission…"

"Really?" she asked. "What's his name?"

"Haven't chosen one yet…"

"You should give him one if he's your friend." She said sitting down on the bed as he walked over the bird still sitting perched in his hand.

"Can't think of one…" he said somewhat troubled. "You think of one…"

"Me?" she asked and he nodded as he looked over the bird with a ghost of a smile.

"Maybe…" she looked up in thought. "Glider…" he looked at her.

"This is good…" he said with an approving nod before looking to the bird. "Glider?" the bird squawked at him and he smiled. "He likes it." Aria looked at the expression for a long moment. She had known Tristan for a long time, and saw many sides to him that the other knights didn't, but never once had she seen a true happy joyous smile.

"You have a nice smile…" she said making him look to her. "You should use it more…" he looked down at the bird his smile slipping but his eyes showing his good mood. "Can I pet him?" she asked. He nodded and moved onto the bed next to her so the bird sat next to her. She moved forward and petted Glider, the bird squawked making her jump. She laughed softly startled from the birds sudden noise and Tristan smiled down at the bird.

"Good boy."

"Don't say good boy he startled me." She said and for a split second she thought Tristan would laugh but instead he smiled as softly as anyone could and the bird flew off out the window. "Oh no…" she said.

"He's going for food he always comes back for me…" he said before getting up and shrugging off his cloak.

"So do you like it here?" he asked and Tristan nodded as he pulled his weapons off. Aria walked over and looked down at his sword. "Gawain said you took the room next to he and Galahad?" Tristan looked up and nodded once more.

"You and Gawain speak often…" he muttered, remembering hearing what they had been talking about just a night ago.

"Not really." She said paying no mind. "Do you mind if I shrug off my cloak?"

"Make yourself comfortable…" he said quietly. As she removed the heavy clothing Tristan turned. She had long cleared off the dirt from her fall from the horse but the bruises were still evident. She folded up the cloak and placed it on the bed before taking Tristan's and doing the same. He tilted his head as he watched her hands slowly and near elegantly fold the cloth.

"You talked to him at the estate." Tristan said.

"Who?" she asked looking to him as she leaned against the dresser where his cloak now sat.

"Gawain…"

"Did I?" she asked looking up in thought. "Oh yes I did, while he sharpened our axes…"

"You spoke of…" he looked down and brushed his foot against the stone ground. "Things…"

"Suppose we did…" she said with a smile. "That's normally what happens when you engage in conversation with someone… We are speaking of things now."

"Spoke of different things… Of how he thinks of you." He said his dark eyes slowly meeting hers.

"Thinks of me?" she asked.

"I overheard him speaking of how you look to him."

"Oh that? He was joking." She laughed and he could see it was genuine.

"You do not believe him?"

"Well it was a joke…"

"I think he wasn't joking…"

"No?" she asked. "Because he was laughing."

"Gawain laughs around pretty girls…" Tristan averted his eyes instantly wondering if she would take offense.

"Well if his description of me is in genuine interest nothing will come of it…"

"No?" he asked looking to her.

"No." she laughed. "He said not even he was worthy of a woman like me."

"He's right…" she looked at him for a long moment. Tristan looked to the ground brushing his foot against the soot as he did. "No man is…"

"You're being very kind…" She said quietly.

"I speak the truth…" he said just as quietly.

"Then you are kinder then I thought before…" he looked to her to see she had casted her gaze to the ground.

"Do you have interest in Gawain?"

"No…" she said quickly her eyes going to his before averting away. "Not my type I suppose…"

"What is type?"

"I can't really think about that."

"Why not?"

"You are speaking an awful lot today…" she said looking to him as her jaw clenched.

"Making conversation…"

"I appreciate it I do, but not the subject… I unlike you and the others are not permitted to have someone in my life so speaking of such things is hard for me…" He slowly nodded.

"What would you like to speak of?"

"Well the fact that your hand has been bleeding for the past few minutes." He looked down to see blood was dripping off his hand and making a small puddle on the ground by his foot. Aria smiled as she walked over and took his hand in hers. He looked to her instantly as she turned it over in hers. "The tongs of the hawk have cut you… If you are to handle him you'll have to protect your hand…" she pulled a piece of cloth from her hair that had held it in a messy bun. Tristan watched as her wild blonde hair fell all around her in a near tempting way. She secured the cloth and patted his hand. "There you are…"

"Thank you…"

"Thank you…" he looked to her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For pulling me up from the ground when those arrows were raining down on me…" she said. "I could have been killed…"

"How did you know to reach up your hand?" he asked. "How did you know I'd be there to pull you up?"

"My mother told me when I was a little girl that in times of great trouble you raise your hand to the sky and someone would always be there to lend a helping hand…" She smiled. "Also I just knew you wouldn't leave me there to die." Tristan looked down to see he now held her hand in his. He moved his other hand forward and removed the iron cuff that protected her wrist. Aria took a small breath as she watched his thumb slowly graze a perfect spiral scar that wound its way around her forearm.

"From the day you stopped the roman from taking his whip to me…" he said. "You are scarred because of me…"

"I don't think of it as a scar…" she said and he looked to her. "No… I rather think of it as a symbol."

"Of what?" he asked.

"I don't know loyalty friendship girly things like that." He chuckled and Aria smiled.

"A smile and a chuckle what progress we're making today…" he smiled his thumb still moving over the scar. Aria averted her eyes as she noticed how close they were standing to each other. "I should go…" she said taking a small step back. "I have to get my armor fixed before the next mission. I'll check into a glove for you to use with Glider…"

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind, I'll see you tonight?" she asked grabbing her cloak.

"Yes…"

"Till then." She said with a nod and a smile before walking out. Tristan stared at the spot she had just been standing before looking down at the cloth that had come from her hair. He slowly raised it to his nose and smiled as a soft scent reached him. He looked down at his other hand to see he still held her cuff. He quickly ran to his door and looked down to the hallway to see she was already gone.

-o-

That night he walked into the hall to see all the other knights. Aria was laughing as she patted Gawain on the back who seemed to be choking on a gulp of wine. He walked to her other side which had a seat open.

"There you are Tristan…" Lancelot said sitting down. "We were afraid you would miss the festivities.

"You left this…" Tristan said ignoring Lancelot as he handed Aria her abandoned cuff as he sat down.

"Oh I was looking for that." She said with a smile as she put it on. No one paid any mind to it but Arthur who wondered how Tristan had gotten his hands on one of Aria's cuffs.

"So Arthur any idea when our next mission will be?" Lucan asked.

"Excited for more arrows to be shot at us?" Aria asked with a smile.

"It's rather exciting don't you think?" Lucan asked.

"I guess." She said with a shrug.

"You're going to tell me that when you jumped from Tristan's horse to that other horse and took it as your own your heart wasn't just racing from the excitement of it?" Lucan asked.

"I guess it was." She said and everyone smiled.

"Quite a site it was to behold." Arthur said raising a glass to her. "Because of your quick thinking we made it out alright, to Aria."

"To Aria." They all chimed raising their glasses to her.

"Awe you guys are pears…" She said making them smile as she took a sip of wine.

"We have a great feast coming in and I also called for music we shall celebrate till the wee hours of the morning." Arthur said and they all clapped.

-o-

Aria laughed as she watched Gawain dance around with Galahad who was laughing like a fool. He then let him go and rushed over to Aria taking her hands in his.

"Oh no!" she said.

"Come on dance with me!" he said as the music raged on.

"I don't dance."

"Come on lass." He pulled her onto her feet and they hoped around the room easily as the others cheered. Tristan watched Gawain wrap his arm around her waist bringing her close as they jigged around the table. She was laughing hysterically her hair flying all around her.

"I'm cutting in!" Lancelot said taking her from Gawain who clapped as he watched the knight dance with the knightess. Aria laughed as she was past from knight to knight the music stopped just as she was handed over to Tristan who she smiled at brightly.

"I don't dance." He said as another tune sounded.

"Neither do I." she said with a smile as she threw an apple up between them and he caught it easily before holding out one for her. She smiled at him as she took it in hand before walking away and taking a bite. Lancelot looked from Tristan to Aria and back to Tristan.

_They seem closer… _he thought with a raised eyebrow. Aria walked over and sat down next to Arthur who was looking on the festivities with a smile.

"I find myself owing you an apology." She said.

"Me?" he asked looking to her.

"I pointed my sword at you, it wasn't very lady like."

"I had it coming." He said. "I am very sorry I did not listen to you… There is a stigma I fear that will take some time to get over… I find the great need to want to protect you, because you are a woman."

"I don't mind being protected Arthur these guys here minus Lucan and Jameson have been protecting me for years…" he looked to her as she looked at the knights with a smile. "Then again I have protected them as well… These knights are my family, they are my brothers and now so are you." She said looking to him and Arthur smiled. "Arthur, you are their brother now, you have to protect your family Arthur but you also have to treat them equally…"

"I will…" he said with a smile.

"You're a good man and I'm very thankful you chose us to be your knights… I think with you commanding us, we just might make it out of this alive."

"I hope I can serve you and the others well."

"I hope we can do the same Arthur… Now I think I'll sneak out…" She whispered. "Cover for me."

"Will do." Aria stood and slowly made it to the door, she turned and smiled at all the men who were laughing and dancing about in a drunken stupor, her eyes then settled on Tristan who was looking at her with a stoic expression but a ghost of a smile. She nodded at him before walking out and heading to her bedroom for some much needed sleep.


	6. Rescue

The knights slowly walked into the barn with Arthur as they watched a man try to set a saddle on the new Horse Aria had captured for herself. The young man was having trouble as the horse fought him tooth and nail even lunging at him some times. The horse nearly kicked him and he jumped back.

"Bloody horse!" he raised a whip but before he could hit the horse Aria appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his hand taking the whip from his grasp before hitting him across the face.

"How do you like it?" she asked before throwing the whip down to the ground at his side.

"I was trying to help." He said standing.

"Well I didn't ask you too… Stay away from my horse." She said pointing at him as the young man slowly stood and backed away.

"You try saddling this horse then." He said.

"Fine I will…" she grabbed the saddle and slowly moved towards the horse which reared up into the air in protest. "Hey now…" she said as the horse came back down. "That's not nice…" she said with a kind expression. "Don't you remember me I'm the one who brings you tasty treats." She set the saddle up on a fence beside the horse as she brought out a carrot from behind her. The horse eyes grew wide. "You want this?" she asked and the horse kicked at the ground throwing up its hair.

"It's like the bloody thing understands her." Bors said.

"You can have the carrot, if I can put a saddle on you…" Aria said and the horse looked away with a reluctant snort. "Oh come on…" the horse turned away. "What If I brought you some fruit?" the horse stopped mid trot as it slowly turned and saw she had an apple in hand. It slowly faced her and took a step forward. "Ah ah you only get it if I can put a saddle on you…" the horse kept moving forward and she smiled as it took the apple from her hand. She then handed it the carrot before walking to the fence and put the saddle on her. "There you go… It's going to be an adjustment so give it some time…" she said as she secured the saddle. "Okay… Okay I'm going to get on…" she grabbed onto the reign and slowly mounted the horse which reared up into the air. "Easy now easy!" she said as the horse continued to rear.

"Be careful!" Arthur said.

"She'll settle she'll settle…" she said.

"Yeah or throw you off." Lancelot said.

"Aria get off the horse." Bors said worried for the girl he largely saw as a little sister.

"She'll take to it she'll take to it!" Aria yelled out as she was thrown from the horse and landed easily on a mountain of hay.

"Aria are you alright?" Arthur asked. Aria slowly emerged hay sticking out of her hair in different places. She shook them out the pieces of straw dropping to the ground. The men laughed at her annoyed look.

"Practically has smoke comin gout of her ears…" Gawain said and Galahd snorted only to jump when a dagger thrown by Aria stuck into the wall baside his head. Gawain laughed as he pointed at Galahads dropped jaw before jumping as another dagger was thrown right beside his head.

"Not so funny is it?" Galahad asked.

"Aria you alright?" Lancelot asked as he watched her slowly get up.

"I'm fine." She said walking around and facing the horse. "Now look here." She said pointing. "That wasn't very nice nor very lady like. I like putting a saddle on you as much as you like having it on okay? I like you running free and being wild but in order to ride you in missions you have to let me put a saddle on you…" she moved forward as the horse bowed its head in seemingly shame. Aria rested her head against the horses neck. "Please take to it…" the horse snorted and Aria slowly moved back. "Please?" the horse looked away and Aria moved to her side.

"You're doing it again?" Galahad asked.

"The horse will just throw you again…" Gawain said.

"No she won't… No because we have…" she grabbed onto the saddle and hoisted it onto her back before leaping up and sitting down on the saddle. Aria smiled as the horse relaxed beneath her. "Reached an understanding."

"There are no reigns." Arthur said.

"I have to make progress with her slowly… Until then I can use her mane see…" she took a hold of the horses long black hair and kicked it making it move forward and she pulled her right hand to find it moved right. "Is this okay?" she asked Arthur. "I'll eventually get reigns on her but until then…"

"This is fine…" he said. "Nicely done." She smiled. "I'm going to go on a ride anyone care to join me?"

"I will." Gawain said.

"So will I…"

"We could all use a ride, besides I want to work on some survival things for when we're out on missions…" Arthur said. "Everyone saddle up." Aria smiled as she petted her horse with a smile.

"Thought of a name yet?" Bors asked riding over to her.

"Yes." She said.

"What is it?" Gawain asked.

"Teleri…" she said. "It means from the river…"

"Good name." Dag said as he petted the strong horse beneath him.

"I thought so." She said with a smile as she looked down at her horse.

"Ready to ride?" Arthur asked riding his horse past them.

"Oh yeah." Galahad said. "Hey Aria?" he asked as they trotted the horses from the barn and out into the villages main rode.

"Yes?"

"Race me." He said.

"Oh no…" she said with a laugh. "No I don't think you want that not with Teleri here…"

"Oh come on I think my horse can fair well…"

"This isn't a time for races." Arthur said as they made it to the main gate. "Open up!" he called up to the guards before looking over his shoulder at Aria and Galahad. "It's a time to train…"

"Right sorry." Galahad said.

"Bloody hell I think its gunna rain." Gawain said looking up at the sky.

"Of course it's going to rain its Brittan." Galahad said.

"Can't wait to get off this-."

"Bloody island." They all said finishing his sentence.

"We know." Aria said. "You know that since the first day I came to this fort when I was a small child I have been hearing you moan about the weather and how terrible it is… It's worn a bit thin it has."

"Well the weather is terrible!" Gawain said and most groaned. "If it's not raining it's foggy and if it's not foggy it's raining."

"The rain is good…" Aria said. "It cleanses the soul."

"I could use some of that." Bors said. "Had another wild night with Vanora…"

"Did you now?" Aria asked.

"I tell you all you're missing out…"

"I'm not." Lancelot said.

"Oh has our Lancelot become a man?" she asked.

"Three times, two different women."

"Horse shit." Bors said looking to him.

"I walked in on him with two women at the estate." Arthur said.

"I would have become a man that night if you hadn't walked in."

"There is no fraternizing with women when we are on missions." Arthur said.

"You're no fun." Lancelot said.

"Two women?" Bors asked. "The possibilities."

"Indeed." Lancelot said. "Who else here has become a man?"

"I'm working on a bar maid she's nice girl." Galahad said.

"Working on?" Lancelot asked.

"Wooing." He said.

"Wooing?" Bors asked. "Why woo when you can… Woooooo…" he said wiggling his eyebrows and making the others laugh.

"Oh leave him be I think that's nice." Aria said with a smile which Galahad returned.

"Of course you do you're a woman." Lancelot said making her smile.

"What are you doing to woo this girl?" she asked Galahad.

"Just going every night and tipping her, treating her respectfully… She sat on my lap late last night. I do wish things were moving quicker… Aria if you were being wooed what would you want a man to do?"

"Yes I'd like to hear this." Gawain said.

"I think we all would." Arthur said.

"Thanks Arthur…" She drawled and he laughed.

"Oh come on tell us." Galahad said. "I need help here I do."

"What would you want?" Gawain asked.

"I don't know…" she said with a shrug. "Before a man could even start to woo me or have a chance of wooing me and just wooing not woooooing as Bors said." they all smiled. "But to just woo me I would have to know that the man was a good fighter, and good hearted, which you are." Galahad smiled. "So she already knows that you are noble because you are a knight… She knows you're a Knight?" he nodded.

"Yes yes she does."

"Good then she probably approves of you courting her… Now if I were being courted I would want the man to be respectful of me as a person which you are being to her so you're good there… but it wouldn't be enough… I would need something else…"

"Like?" Galahad said.

"I don't know I would need confirmation that the man courting me was actually interested in me…"

"He's already being respectful what more do you need?" Bors asked.

"I'm a woman I need a lot more." She said. "I need to know that he finds me… I don't know… Attractive…" The men started taking mental notes. "So I would hope he would tell me so in a sweet way not in a drunken foolish way…"

"How do I do that?" Galahad asked.

"Well what does this girl look like?" she inquired.

"She's a beauty, long black hair, green eyes, luscious luscious breasts."

"Okay we'll you're going to want to leave out her breasts." Aria said.

"Women don't like it when men compliment their breasts?" Gawain asked starting to take mental notes.

"No!" she said with a laugh. "No they want you to be interested in what's beneath those breasts…"

"Which is?" Gawain asked.

"The heart." She said like it was obvious.

"Oooh…" they all said except for Tristan who just stared forward an apple held lazily in hand.

"So what should I say to her?" Galahad said.

"Well the next time she sits onto your lap push a strand of her hair away from her eyes and tuck it behind her ear while looking deep into her gaze… Then you say to her in the most earnest tone you can muster… You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on…"

"That will work?" Galahad asked.

"No she's going to laugh at you because she is shy about her looks, that is if she's a good woman…"

"Right…" he said listening intently.

"So when she laughs shake your head with stern look and honest eyes and you tell her that no one could rival her long raven hair, her deep emerald eyes, or her lips like that of an angel…"

"Oh that's good." Lancelot said memorizing it.

"So that's what I say and then she'll fall for me?" Galahad said.

"Yes… You must kiss her then though."

"This is what you would want?" Gawain asked.

"Not sure it's never happened but it does sound very romantic and I as any woman likes romance…"

"That's way too much work!" Lancelot said. "He wants to woooooo this girl not woo the girl."

"No I want to woo the girl she's very pretty I think I could take her as a wife."

"You're seventeen Galahad what's the rush?" Lancelot inquired.

"Oh the fact I might die any day now… Besides this woman she's like an angel."

"Awe that's sweet…" she said. "But you shouldn't take her as a wife."

"No?" he asked.

"No it would be unfair to her… I mean every time you would go out on a mission she'd be distraught worrying for your safety and god forbid something happened and you didn't make it back to her…"

"That's true…" He said.

"I like the sound of this girl." Lancelot said. "Which watering hole does she work at?"

"Oh no you stay away from her." Aria said before Galahad could. "This girl is all his and you'll back off or face the blade of my sword."

"Thanks Aria." Galahad said while Lancelot laughed.

"Any time…" she said before riding forward. "So Arthur how far are we riding?" she asked.

"Not far, not into woad territory."

"Good…" she said with a smile. "What will we be doing?"

"Camping and relaxing…"

"How long will we be gone?" she asked.

"Just the day. Or maybe two, depends." He said. "We shall settle over here in the wooded area…" they nodded and followed him as he and his horse led the way. When they moved past the thick tree line they headed to a clearing of the forest filled with boulders and surrounded by trees.

"Poleagues used to bring me here for lessons." Arthur said. "Now it will be for our lessons."

"I like it." Aria said un mounting her horse. She went to walk away but Teleri moved forward and butted her head against her back. Aria turned and looked at the horse before smiling.

"Almost forgot…" she walked over and took off the horse's saddle. "There you go." She said as she set it on a small boulder.

"How do you do that so fast?" Gawain asked.

"Do what?" she asked turning.

"Un saddle and saddle your horses." Galahad said.

"You are very quick at it." Arthur commented.

"Just gifted I guess." She said as she patted the horse.

"So Arthur what's on the agenda first?" Gawain inquired.

"Anything you want take this time to relax."

"Why did you say we were going to work on survival stuff?" Lancelot asked. "If we were just going to relax I mean."

"Because roman ears surround us always at the fort…" Arthur said.

"Ah sneaky sneaky." Lancelot said shaking a finger at him.

"Hey Aria?" Galahad asked.

"Yes?"

"I bet I can climb up one of these trees faster than you…"

"Why are you always challenging her to things?" Gawain asked.

"Sibling rivalry." He said with a simple shrug.

"You think you can climb faster then I?" she asked.

"I do…"

"Fine…" she said. "You're on."

"Yeah? When do we start?" he asked as the others sat down to watch.

"Not sure…" she looked up. "Is that he horn of the woads I hear?"

"What?" Galahad looked up quickly and Aria ran for the nearest tree as the others laughed.

"You cheated!" he yelled as he ran towards one himself.

"I know I'm sorry!" she said as she jumped up onto the tree and began to scale it rather easily.

"She's putting him to bloody shame." Lancelot said.

"She's lighter it's easier for her to pull herself up." Arthur said.

"I never thought of that…" Bors said as he watched Aria jump off the thick trunk and grab onto a branch. She flipped up onto it and crouched while looking on as Galahad dropped ten feet to the ground. She laughed as she tilted her head.

"Do you yield?" she asked.

"Never!" he said trying to climb up again only to slip and fall to the ground.

"Can I make a suggestion?" she asked.

"No!" he said before falling off again.

"This is a bloody shame." Lancelot said.

"Think you can do better?" Galahad asked standing.

"Yes yes I can…" He said standing and shrugging off his cloak.

"Let's see it then." He said. Lancelot walked over to the tree and Aria watched as he quickly began to scale it.

"You better make it to the top before I do!" Lancelot called.

"Bloody hell…" she said seeing how fast he was climbing. She looked up at the branches and grabbed onto one and disappearing into the leaf filled tree.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked highly interested in the competition. Lancelot reached the main branches when a loud snap sounded. The men stood as they watched Aria begin to fall from the tree. With a loud yell she grabbed her ax and slammed it into the wood halting her fall.

"Aria are you alright?" Arthur asked. She looked at the men and then to Lancelot before laughing.

"That was amazing!" she said. "You have to try that!"

"Really?" Lancelot asked before jumping off a branch and pulling his own ax he slammed it into the tree and laughed as his fall was halted. He smiled at the way his heart was racing.

"Well?" Gawain asked.

"It's wicked!" Lancelot said. Aria smiled as she climbed down seeing the twins already scaling a tree.

"Is it really that much fun?" Gawain asked.

"It makes your heart beat really fast." She said before walking to Arthur. "I think I'll go fetch water for the camp…"

"Good idea." He said. "There is a creek just a small walk away."

"Which way?" she asked as she took two buckets in hand after securing her bow and arrows on her back.

"East…"

"I'll be back in a little while I might get some hunting done for dinner." He nodded as he watched her headed off. When Arthur looked away Tristan slowly stood and grabbed his bow and arrows. The walk didn't take that long at all and he saw her slowly bending towards a thin creek and fill up her first bucket. As he stepped out into the open a branch crunched loudly under his step.

"Hello Tristan." She said not eve having to look to know who it was. He slowly walked over and knelt beside her.

"Came to help with the water…" he said.

"Very good… You know I think maybe when we camp out on missions we should be closer to a river for the horses sakes…" he nodded. "Oh I forgot to give you this, this morning…" she reached behind her and pulled out something leather which was rolled tightly in a bundle. She held it out for him with a smile. "Go ahead it's for you and Glider…" he took it and slowly unrolled to see it was a cuff. "Teach him to land on this instead and to hook his tongs into the leather loops on the side, that way you can carry him around and such with ease."

"Thank you…" he said quietly putting it on.

"I thought about an actual bird glove but I thought it might interfere with your swordsmanship…"

"It might have…"

"So what do you think we should hunt for dinner? Bird, squirrel, or fish?" Tristan looked around. "I see no fish here…" He said.

"I see no birds… Squirrel it is… First let's take back the water for everyone…" she went to reach for the buckets but Tristan grabbed them instead. "Thank you…" he only nodded and began walking away. She watched him for a long moment before following. When they got back to the campsite the men groaned.

"No food?" Galahad said.

"No we thought we might bring back the water for you all first… I'm going now to get the food…" Aria said.

"Soo hungry…" Lucan whined.

"We should all go…" Arthur said and the men groaned more. "Oh come on it could be a good time."

"I hate hunting…"

"No you just like eating Galahad." Gawain said with a laugh. Everyone stood and gathered their bow and arrows.

"Squirrel meat to feed us all we'll have to get a lot." Bors said as they headed into the thick forest.

"Should be easy they're all around…" Aria said as she pulled back and arrow and struck one off a tree where it fell to the ground. Dag walked over and strung it before throwing it over his shoulder. "Thank you for not having me carry the cute little dead animals." She said and he nodded.

"Are they only cute when they're dead?" Gawain asked. "Because you never have any issue shooting them…"

"That's because they're so far away and I can't see how precious their little faces are…"

"You still eat them though…" Jameson said.

"Yes I do feel very bad after doing so though…" she said making them all laugh. Aria went to shoot another when she spotted something far off. Tristan was walking by her when she rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked to her and she pointed. He peered through the thick trees for a long moment before he spotted something splendorous. He raised his bow and pulled back his arrow before releasing it. After a few moments he saw the wild Elk in the far distance drop out of sight. "Did you hit it?" she asked, and he nodded. "Well done!" she clapped him on the back with bright smile. "Boys!" she called turning making them stop and turn. "Tristan here as just killed himself a most splendorous elk."

"Well done!" Bors said.

"Let's go get the carcass!" Galahad said.

"Which direction?" Arthur asked excited for the meal they would have.

"Few minutes that way." Aria said. "You boys go get it and I'll get the pit dug for the fire."

"We'll be back shortly." Arthur said as he and the others headed off including Tristan who wanted to see his kill.

"How'd you spot it so far away?" Lucan asked him.

"Aria spotted it…" He answered his bow still at the ready.

"Good eyes why didn't she just shoot it?" Galahad said.

"The bow she carried was not suitable for a shot such as this one." Dag answered for Tristan who nodded.

"What will we do with all the squirrels?" Gawain asked.

"I say we eat them too." Bors said.

"Agreed." Arthur stated.

"This was a good idea Arthur." Jameson said.

"There it is!" Lucan said spotting it. They walked over with a smile.

"We'll clean the meat here to make it easier to carry…" Arthur said as they reached the huge Elk.

"That's a lot of meat!" Bors said clapping Tristan on the back.

-o-

Aria smiled as she looked up at the sky which was a glowing purple and orange thanks to the setting sun. Even though the colors of the sky was warm the temperature around her was cold. She couldn't wait to finish stacking the wood in the hole she had dug to light the fire. The flames in which they needed to cook the meat would have to be a wild one.

_That was a good shot for Tristan I bet he's proud… _she thought as she stacked the wood. A loud snap sounded ahead of her and she looked up to gaze into the darkening forest. She waited a few minutes her hand reaching for one of her discarded weapons. When no other sound of movement was heard she relaxed and lit the fire as she did she heard a loud roar and jumped an ax in hand. Her eyes were wide, she had never heard a sound such as the one that had graced her ears moments before.

"Hello?" she called, her eyes widened as she saw something emerge from the forest with a fierce gaze. "By the gods…" she said softly.

-o-

Tristan turned towards the direction of the camp. He had a feeling, a strange feeling. It was like a cold chill running down his spine. He shook his head figuring it was the weather and the hunger.

"Look at all this meat." Galahad said rubbing his hands together. Tristan turned again he thought he had heard something, almost like a yell.

"What is it?" Bors asked seeing him go rigid. They all looked at Tristan and went silent. This time they heard it a shrill scream.

"Aria…" Tristan said before he took off. Everyone left the meat behind and began to follow their swords drawn.

"Aria!" Arthur yelled as they saw the light from the camp appear in the thick trees. As they neared they could hear yelling and the sound of horses going wild.

"Aria!" Lancelot bellowed pulling his other sword. They broke through the tree line to watch a massive bear slam its paw into Aria sending her flying into a boulder where she fell to the ground still and bloody.

"No!" Tristan yelled as he pulled his bow and fired an arrow that hit the bear straight through the eye. It let out one last roar before falling to the ground so hard and so heavy it shook the earth. Arthur rushed to Aria and slid to the ground next to her.

"Aria?" he asked pulling her into his arms. She was covered in scratches and gashes, the others couldn't miss the puddles of her blood splashed across the camp sight. "Aria come on!" he shook her and her eyes slowly opened. "Aria?" he asked just before her eyes closed. Tristan rushed over and took her body into his arms before running over to her horse knowing it was the fastest.

"Where are you going?" Gawain asked. Tristan said nothing as he jumped up onto the horse Aria cradled to his chest before kicking the animal hard and rushing off.

"Pack up he's taking her back to the fort for aid, I have to go with for she's my knight." Arthur said.

"Go ahead." Dag said already gathering things.

"We're taking that bear…" Lancelot said glaring at the dead animal.

"Damn right…" Gawain said tying a rope around its back legs.

"I've never even seen one before…" Lucan said.

"Being attacked be such a rare creature… What are the chances of that… like one in ten tens?" Bors said not being able to count farther than ten.

"It's going to take all our horses to drag this massive thing…" Galahad said bringing them over.

"Let's hurry we need to get to Aria…" Gawain said.

-o-

Tristan looked down at Aria as the horse raced towards the fort. Her breathing was labored and she had made no other sound other than pain in the past twenty minutes. Her hand slowly clutched onto his cloak as if to hold onto him.

"I won't fail you…" he said looking up. "I won't fail you…Faster Teleri…" The horse reared before running at such a fast pace that the scenery around them blurred. "Come on… Come on… OPEN UP!" he bellowed as he neared the outer gates. "OPEN THE GATES! I HAVE A HURT KNIGHT OPEN THE GATES!" to his amazement they slowly opened and he was able to rush through without stopping. When he got to the fort he jumped off the horse Aria still held in his arms. He rushed through the stone stair wells and got to the doctors door. He pulled back his foot and kicked it open.

"What is the meaning-." The doctor stood and froze.

"Help her." Tristan said rushing over to him. When the man didn't move he held Aria out to him. "Help her!" he bellowed making the old man jump.

"Yes right…" he led him over to the bed and Tristan slowly set Aria down who made a pained noise.

"Help her…" Tristan said breathing quickly.

"I will try my best… But you must wait outside..." Tristan reluctantly backed up as the old man nudged him from the room.

"Save her…" Tristan said his eyes pleading. "You must save her."

"I will try…" the door closed and Tristan backed up into the wall feeling a strange emotion come over him. Something he had not once felt before in his life. He slowly slid down the wall to the ground as he started at the thick wood door. "Should not have left her…" he shook his head. "Should not have left her…" for the next hour people came to and from the room all with wide eyes as they looked to the knight sitting defeated on the ground. Tristan slowly stood as he watched Arthur rush in with the others.

"I'm sorry it took so long I had to double back to help the knights drag back the bear…" Arthur said.

"How is she?" Gawain asked. Before Tristan could answer they heard a loud pained noise come from the room. Tristan went to rush into the room but Arthur moved forward and held him back.

"No you can't…" Tristan struggled. "You cannot he needs the space to work." Arthur said and slowly Tristan looked to him.

"This is your fault…" he pushed him against the wall.

"Tristan..." Bors moved forward and stopped him.

"We shouldn't have let her go off alone…" Gawain said moving forward.

"It is all our fault…" Dag said.

"We all vowed to take care of one another…" Galahad added looking to the door.

"We failed at that with her…" Lancelot said. "When she has never failed at that with us…"

"This is my fault knights, the burden of the guilt lies with me." Arthur said. "I was to remind her not to be alone… But we were so close to this fort I thought it would be alright…"

"For her to be attacked by a bear no one could have seen that coming." Jamous said.

"This is all just a terrible incident…" his twin added. They looked at the two for a long moment before Galahad shook his head.

"I had snuck away to the lake here once when we were children…" Galahad said. "I went alone, and I started to drown… I didn't perish because she was there to pull me up from the water…" he looked to Lucan. "There are no accidents when you have others around to protect you… She said that that to me that night… She was right." The door slowly opened and Tristan moved forward as the doctor came out wiping blood from his hands.

"How is she?" Arthur asked.

"She is resting…"

"Will she live?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm not sure…" he said being honest. "I know she is aware of what is going on around her from some noises she has made… But still she does not open her eyes… She hit her head very hard and who knows the damage which has been done to her mind… She may recover she may die tonight… Or she may be one of those few who stays asleep until they starve… I cannot say for sure…"

"You said you'd save her." Tristan said.

"I said I'd try…"


	7. Memories

Arthur had carried Aria to her bedroom where the knights had followed him. After some fighting with the two guards outside he was able to convince them to let the knights in to look over her. Now they all sat around her bed watching over her as she rested, wondering whether she would make it through the night. Dag walked over to a dresser where he spotted a small carved horse. He gave a small laugh as he looked it over drawing the others gaze to him.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Bors asked shifting in his chair.

"I made this for her…" he held up the tiny horse and they looked at it. "For her birthday the second year we were here… I can't believe she still has it…" Gawain walked over to see a bunch of items set across the dresser. He smiled softly seeing a familiar item.

"She also has the first Ax I made for her…" he held it up. "Look how tiny it is… She wielded it like a true warrior though… What's this crystal?" Lancelot walked over.

"I got that for her as thanks for helping me with my sword… I had found it one day while walking, thought she might like it… Can't believe she kept it all these years…" The others walked over and Galahad reached forward at a small woven leather bracelet.

"I made this for her after she saved my life…" he said. "I thought she had lost it, her wrists just must have gotten too big…" he smiled softly. "It's so tiny…"

"Here's my old cuff I gave her when her arm kept getting bruised from blocking in combat training." Bors said. "It got too big for me… Was too big for her as well..." He laughed.

"There is nothing here from me…" Tristan muttered and they slowly looked to him. "I never gave her anything…"

"You gave her apples every day." Dag said. "She couldn't keep apples for years they'd turn to rot…" he only nodded and walked back over to sit at the side of her bed as the others did.

"Did any of you know she kept those things?" Lancelot asked, and they shook their heads.

"She must really care for you all…" Lucan said.

"No, Aria told us the first day she met us that it wasn't wise to make friends… Later she told us it wasn't wise to care…" Gawain said.

"Then she lied to you…" Arthur said making them look to him. "Just a day ago she told me she thought of you all as her family…"

"She did?" Galahad asked looking to Aria who had begun to turn pale.

"She said we were all family now. That you all were her brothers and that she would protect you all just as you had protected her for so long…"

"We didn't protect her today though did we?" Gawain asked. Aria made a pained noise and she moved her head slowly to the side. They all knew not to get excited, she had done the same thing countless times before for the past few hours. Then Arthur saw her eyes slowly flutter and he moved forward and took her hand.

"Aria?" he asked.

"What is it?" Lancelot asked looking closer. She took a deep breath before her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Arthur who smiled.

"Aria?" Arthur asked once more.

"Bear… Saw a bear…" She said softly.

"Fetch the doctor." Gawain said to the twins who nodded and rushed away.

"I saw it… The bear…" She repeated softly.

"You didn't so much see a bear as you fought a bear…" Lancelot said with a bright smile as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Did I win?" she asked softly making the men laugh except for Tristan who just stared.

"I'm afraid Tristan won…"

"Tristan always wins my fights…" she said quietly. "Bastard… Could have…" she took a deep breath. "Taken it myself…" the others smiled as she looked to Arthur. "I feel strange…"

"You were hurt in the attack…" He said.

"By the bear?"

"That's right…" he said. "Do you remember getting hurt?"

"No…" She answered softly with a confused look. "I saw it rushing at me… Then… Nothing…"

"That's probably for the best." Bors said.

"I remember… Being carried here…" She said her eyes closing for a long moment. "So…" she slowly opened her eyes and looked to Tristan. "You not only finished my fight, but you played hero and brought me here…" he slowly nodded. "You forgot something…" he looked at her confused. She slowly raised her wrapped hand and held it out to him. "Where's my apple?" the men laughed and Tristan couldn't help but smile. "I'm serious… I want one…"

"I'll go get one…"

"No no that's not how it goes…" she said her hand dropping. "You see you just have one appear out of nowhere, it's all magical like… I want my magical apple." The men watched as he slowly brought it up and Aria smiled. "Thank you…" she said as he handed the fruit to her.

"How do you do that?" Lancelot asked Tristan. "Now I really want to know."

"Like I said… Magic…" Aria said. The doctor rushed in with the twins and he smiled as he headed over to the bed.

"Miss Adne…" he said sitting down the bed beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was beaten up by a bear… How are you?" she asked before taking a bite of the apple.

"How else do you feel with your body I mean?"

"Everything quite literally hurts, I'd rather not focus on it…" she slowly began to sit up.

"No I don't recommend that." The doctor said.

"Still going to do it…" she slowly rested herself against the headboard. She looked down at herself for a long moment before glaring and pulling a dagger out from under the place she had rested her head. "Who put a bloody dress on me?" she asked looking around.

"That was I…" the doctor said.

"You live today…" she said. "But only because you did not know my dislike for these things."

"It was all we had." He said as she stowed away the dagger as the men around her smiled.

"When will I be able to fight again?"

"You're bouncing back quick so I'd say tops two days but you'll need to watch your head… You won't want to be hit there for some time."

"Alright…" she said.

"I'll come by to check on you later." He slowly stood and walked away. When he was gone she looked to Tristan.

"Tell me you didn't leave that massive bear there to rot."

"It's being cut up now to be served." Arthur said making her look to him.

"When's dinner?" she asked with a smile. "I want me a piece of that bear…"

"We'll bring it to you." Dag said.

"No no I'll go down and sit at the table like the good knight I am."

"Aria you shouldn't be moving around so much." Arthur said.

"What am I supposed to do rest?" she asked.

"Yes yes you are." He said with a laugh.

"That doesn't sound like a good time at all." The men shook their heads with smiles. "Can't I go down stairs just for a while?" she asked.

"No Aria." Arthur said.

"I won't be in pain I promise." She said and the men laughed.

"You can't promise that." He replied.

"Oh come on-."

"Aria Adne I said no…"

"Fine." She said with a glare. They were silent for a long moment before she sighed. "Come on Arthur let me go down stairs." The others laughed while Arthur sighed.

"I fear for the man you marry someday I really do." He said.

"Does that mean I can come down stairs?" she asked with a cheeky look.

"No no it doesn't…"

"You're really going to stick to this whole you need to rest thing aren't you?" she asked.

"Because you need to rest!"

"No I don't!"

"You're by far the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

"You are by far the most infuriating man I've ever had to deal with besides Gawain." Everyone laughed even Arthur.

"What did I do?" Gawain asked.

"Always moaning on about the weather…" Lancelot laughed the hardest and she turned to him.

"Don't get me started on you." She said.

"Me?" Lancelot asked.

"Yeah you."

"What did I do?"

"It's not so much what you did but just your overall presence as a human being." They laughed even more while Aria smiled cheekily at Lancelot before squeezing his cheek.

"Oi!" he swatted at her hand and she pulled away before reaching forward and squeezing his cheek again.

"Too fast." She said with a laugh.

"Aria knock it off!"

"I will when you stop laughing…" She said as the others laughed.

-o-

She had bid goodbye to the men who had gone down to eat the bear an hour ago. She had been thankful when Jols, Arthurs Paige had brought her up some. Now she sat in her bed looking around the dark bedroom. She couldn't sleep, she had slept too much after the attack. Now she was wide awake, her mind buzzing her body wanting to move. She was never one to sit still, it was something she had never grown out of as a child. She always had to be in motion if she didn't she'd go nuts.

"I'm going mad in here…" she slowly pulled the covers away from her body to reveal the long roman style lavender dress she had been put in. "Hate these things…" she with a lot more ease then she had expected slowly got out of bed. "Where are my clothes?" she looked around and spotted them on her dresser. She walked over to find her pants had been cut and so had her shirt, she couldn't just wear her armor outside. She looked down at the dress and sighed. "This will have to do…" she slowly pulled hair up into a messy bun and secured it with a polished piece of bone. She slowly opened her door to find the guards who instantly looked at her.

"Should you be out of bed?" one asked.

"Aren't you hurt?" the other inquired.

"It was scratches I am fine now… I need to go check in on my horse whom was injured from the bear…" she lied. "I will be back shortly… Make sure no one goes in my room ay?" they nodded as they watched her leave.

She navigated the large fort easily before making it to the barn which was attached. She opened the door, peered out and looked looked both ways fearing Arthur or one of the others might have been lurking about. She smiled softly as she walked out into the dimly lit barn and headed over to her horse.

"Teleri…" she said softly as she petted the horse which nuzzled her affectionately. "I'm glad they took off your saddle I thought they might forget… But I bet you didn't let them…" She gasped as someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. After a moment she laughed as her eyes set on Tristan. "You scared me Trist…"

"Why are you out of bed?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to be in bed." She went to pull her arm away only to have Tristan hold on.

"You're going back…" he started to pull her and her eyes narrowed.

"Let go of me." She said tugging at her arm. "Let go…" she pulled her arm away and he instantly turned. "Who do you think you are?" she asked rubbing her arm.

"You are to be upstairs."

"I make my own decisions."

"You are injured."

"I am quite fine." He went to reach for her and she parried his hand away while taking a step back.

"Aria..."

"Tristan…" she said with a note of challenge to her voice.

"Arthur said you were to rest."

"I've rested enough." He reached for her and once more she parried his hand but she did not parry the second which latched onto her arm. He began to pull her towards the door.

"Tristan let go of me…" she said struggling. "Tristan I mean it."

"So do I…" he said stoically. "You should be resting."

"I'm not going upstairs…"

"Yes you are…"

"No… I'm not…" she punched his arm and he instantly released her arm as pain shot down to the bone. "I told you to let me go…" she said backing up. "Now I feel fine, I'm good as new I swear… You know how fast I bounce back from things it's just my stock nice and stubborn."

"You are stubborn but you're still going up there."

"You can't make me." She said quietly.

"Yes yes I very much can."

"What is wrong with you?" Aria asked quietly her eyes searching his stoic expression. "You've never once raised your hand to me."

"I have not raised a hand yet…"

"You've grabbed at me."

"That is not raising my hand." he said.

"It is when you do it to a friend." He looked at her for a long moment before taking another step forward his hand out as he averted his eyes. "Go upstairs… Rest…"

"No."

"Damn it Aria!" she jumped. "You will go up!"

"How many times are we going to go round and round? No I will not!"

"Aria Adne... Do as I say."

"Since when do you think I take orders from you?" she asked her eyes fierce her jaw jutted out in pure defiance.

"Do not fight me."

"I didn't want to but you came down here grabbing and such… Maybe if you had asked nicely I would have gone up…"

"Will you… _Please_… Go up and rest?"

"Now I won't. No." She said with a small laugh. Tristan grabbed onto both her arms something she hadn't expected and started to walk her.

"Tristan stop!" she said. "Tristan enough I'm very through with this!"

"So am I that's why I'm dragging you."

"I said stop!"

"Yes I heard you, but it's time to rest." Aria's temper flared and she kicked Tristan in the back sending him to the ground.

"Don't treat me like I'm a child!" she yelled as he got up.

"Then stop acting as such!" he bellowed as he got to his feet.

"What's going on in here?" Arthur asked as he and the others walked in. They all looked from Tristan to Aria who were glaring daggers into each other. "I asked a question."

"Nothing…" Tristan said.

"Why are you out of bed?" Arthur asked Aria.

"I was checking on Teleri I couldn't remember if she was hurt in the attack…" Aria said quietly as she walked over to the horse her gown dragging behind her as she did.

"And the yelling?" Gawain asked as his eyes roamed over the unusually feminine Aria.

"Tristan started it." she said her jaw jutting out.

"She was out of bed she needs to rest." Tristan defended.

"I make my own bloody decisions on what I do." She looked to Tristan. "Don't ever presume you have any control on what I do or don't do…" she looked to the other knights. "Goes for all of you…" she mounted the horse and Arthur stared at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Out." before he could say anything she kicked the horse and raced from the barn.

"Well done…" Gawain said and Tristan pulled his hand out a dagger evident as he placed it to Gawain's throat. "Some one's in a touchy mood…" Tristan dropped his hand and took a few steps away.

"Want to tell us what that was all was about?" Arthur inquired.

"She was out of bed she should have been resting I tried to get her to go up but she's… She is stubborn." He said his jaw clenched.

"That's the most words I've ever heard him speak ever…" Bors whispered to Dag who only nodded.

"Was looking out for her interest… Was trying to keep her safe." Arthur slowly nodded understanding what had happened.

"You have to go after her set things right, I can't have this throwing off our group dynamic…" Arthur said.

"She won't accept an apology the girl can hold a grudge…" Galahad said before Tristan could. "Remember James?"

"Poor James…" they all chimed.

"What happened to James?" Arthur asked.

"We don't talk about James…" Bors said with wide eyes.

"Take her flowers maybe then she'll accept an apology." Galahad said.

"Flowers?" Gawain asked.

"She said she liked them…" he said.

"I will handle this." Tristan said as he fixed a saddle on his horse.

"Where will you start to look?" Lancelot asked.

"All around."

"When the girl hides she hides and hides well." Dag said.

"I'll find her…" Tristan kicked the horse and trotted out of the barn.

"Have you ever seen those two fight?" Jameson asked.

"Not ever…" Lancelot said. "She's had her fights with all of us but not once with Tristan."

"Bound to happen at some point…" Gawain said.

"I don't like it." Galahad said. "It isn't right for those two to fight they're as close as two straws in a haystack.."

"Some might say too close?" Arthur asked and they all looked to him.

"Tristan would never do that." Lancelot said. "None of us would ever do that."

"Not ever." They chimed.

"I might." The twins said before glaring at each other. "What makes you think she'd choose you?" They asked in unison making the others shake their heads.

-o-

Aria stared out at the creek leaning against Teleri who lay on the cold British grass. She threw a stone and watched it sink right to the bottom as if mimicking how she felt. She took a long deep breath and leaned her back as she looked at the stars. She was very angry but also very confused. She had never once felt true anger at Tristan not until he had tried to drag her back upstairs to her bedroom.

"How dare he treat me like lace?" she asked and the horse snorted. "What? You think I was too rash?" the horse snorted again. "No I wasn't I wasn't rash at all he was the one getting all grabby and mean and raising his voice to me like I was… Was someone which I can't name at the moment." She groaned and threw another stone not even attempting to skip it.

_He's so frustrating! How dare he treat me like lace! I'm not some child he can drag about… I'm a bloody knight… I'm his friend… I'm an ally… how dare he handle me like that? Still… I shouldn't have punched him the arm or kicked him lightly in the back… maybe it wasn't lightly… but he wouldn't let me go and I was trying to make a point… _She gave a shiver as a cold wind rushed against her bare arms that her dress did not cover.

"Great…" she looked up at the sky. "This is the one time I ask please do not rain…" she sighed.

"You sound like Gawain." She jumped to her feet and turned to see Tristan.

"Fantastic… Teleri let's go…" she looked down at the horse to see it wouldn't budge as it looked at her. "Teleri up…" the horse laid it's head back down. "You are so stubborn."

"Just like you." He said.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay far away from me Tristan…" she walked away from him and frowned when she heard him follow. She turned quickly her gaze fierce her hair flying around her in a wild way that seemed to mimic her true nature. "Do you not listen?"

"I have something to say…"

"Then say it and be gone." His jaw clenched.

"I am… sor-." He halted before taking a breath. "Why are you so angry with me anyways?"

"You are infuriating!" she groaned. "I'm angry with you because you treated me like some weak woman…" she said walking to him. "Like I was made of lace."

"You were just thrown about by a bear." He said. "You have scratches and bruises from it! You were knocked out to the point I had to carry you back here!"

"Well I'm very sorry you had to do that."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying Tristan?"

"What I'm saying is you were very hurt and now you're walking around like you're fine."

"I am fine."

"No you're not! You say you are but you're not no one would be after that…"

"No one? Or a woman? Which is it?"

"You know I have never judged you for being a woman." He said.

"Oh please… You were before at the barn and you are now…"

"No I'm not."

"Then why do you care so much? If it were Gawain or Lancelot or or Dag you wouldn't be doing this… So why do you with me? Because I'm a woman!"

"Because you are my friend…" he said quietly.

"Some way to treat your friend Tristan…" he looked at her for a long moment.

"When we were children and you saved me from the end of a soldiers whip I promised myself to protect you like you had protected me… That I would never let any true harm come to you that I could stop… I let that happen today… I let that bear-."

"No one let's a bear do anything."

"Let me finish you stubborn woman…" She glared at him her jaw clenching. "I left you alone to get hurt if I had been there I could have stopped it."

"Or gotten hurt yourself… I'll have you know I fought that bear tooth and nail, you just got lucky with that shot…" He looked at her for a long moment. "What?" she asked. "What is that look?"

"That's why you're walking around trying to act alright-."

"I am alright."

"Because you're embarrassed you didn't kill the bear on your own."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"No?"

"No." she said

"Then you don't want us all to think less of you…"

"There's no reason you should… Though you all do I can tell."

"So that is it." He said.

"No no no it isn't…"

"Can't lie to me Aria…" her jaw clenched as she brushed past him. "Aria…" he took her hand in his halting her movements. "Just talk to me…" she glared into him and he sighed. "I wonder when you stopped telling me things."

"The same time you stopped telling me things Tristan." She pulled her hand away from his and backed away. "I'm starting to wonder if you were ever my friend at all or if it was all some sort of strange debt you had to me when I stopped that roman from hitting you with the whip, and do remember I just stopped him I didn't save you… He had already beaten you well and good…" she turned and walked to Teleri as a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away and the horse stood sensing something wrong. "Please get me out of here…" she said softly as she mounted the horse who to her surprise actually did what she said and began to run back to the barn away from the lake. Tristan quickly ran to his own horse and mounted it.

"Come on Flynn…" he said kicking it. The horse ran off at its top speed. Aria rushed into the barn a few minutes later to find the knights waiting.

"Where's Tristan?"

"I don't really give a damn." She said jumping down from Teleri before rushing past them. Dag turned and grabbed her arm he stopped when he saw a tear falling down her cheek. He quickly let her go and she rushed up the stairs.

"Aria!" Tristan yelled as he raced into the bar and jumped down from the horse.

"Let her go." Dag said turning.

"I have to set things right." He said going to move past him. Dag grabbed hold of his shirt and slowly pushed him away. "She's had enough for tonight… Let her go…" he looked around and he could tell by the confused looks that no one had seen what he had seen.

"I take it you didn't bring her flowers." Galahad said. Tristan threw a dagger and it stuck into the wall just an inch away from his head. They watched as Tristan stormed out of the barn. Gawain slowly grabbed the dagger and sighed.

"This isn't good… He never misses." He said holding it up for them to see.

"Maybe he wasn't trying to hit you." Arthur said.

"Tristan would never throw a dagger at someone in jest." Bors said.

"Let's hope this gets fixed before the next mission." Lancelot said.

"Where did Dag go?" Bors asked looking around.

"Must have gone after Tristan…" Galahad muttered.


	8. Mission Interrupted

Dag walked to the guards who stared at him with wide eyes. He didn't say anything just stared into them with two frigid eyes. They slowly moved away practically shaking from fear. He nodded at them as he reached for the door handle.

"At ease." Dag said before giving a knock.

"If it's Tristan go to hell!"

"It's Dag." He called.

"Oh… Come in." she chimed with a pleasant voice that made him smile. He slowly walked into the room and shut the door behind him. She was sitting at her window sill her long leg dangling outside the window as a cool breeze tossed her hair. He saw the tiny wooden horse he had made for her held in her grasp.

"I was surprised you still have it." he said.

"I wouldn't get rid of this it's one of my fondest possessions. One of my only possessions mind you but I'm still very fond of it."

"You were crying." He said diving right into what was troubling her.

"You saw that huh?"

"You do not deny it?" He inquired in a surprised tone.

"No point with you." She said with a smile. "It was only a few tears I wouldn't even count it as a cry."

"What did Tristan do to make you let loose those few tears?" he inquired as he sat down on a stool beside her window. "Is it something I have to kill him for?"

"Can't kill Tristan, you know that."

"Then hurt him immensely?" she smiled softly as she looked to him.

"No…"

"So what did he do?"

"I don't think it's just him I think it's a lot of what's been going on… For years… My mother used to say buried things have a way of sticking back out of the ground… Those tears were just buried secrets coming to light once more… Don't worry though I've put them back into the earth."

"I have never seen you angry with Tristan…"

"That's because I never have been angry with him..."

"You can speak freely with me Ari…" he said using her nickname. "I would never reveal anything said to anyone else…" she looked at him for a long moment.

"Is that why you're so quiet because you're keeping the secrets of others?" He only smiled and it made her laugh. "That's a yes."

"That's none of your business." She laughed again.

"Tell me something Dag we're friends aren't we?"

"Yes." He said.

"And the rest of the knights they are my friends?"

"Cept Jameson and Lucan."

"Well yeah I don't really know them…"

"Then yes." He said with a nod.

"I have clung to that knowledge forever that you all were my friends and that you were my family and I could rely on all of you to have my back… But Tristan he told me something that makes me rethink that."

"What did he tell you?"

"Not so much told as mentioned…" she looked down at the horse. "He told me that the day I saved him from the roman soldiers whip he made a promise to himself that he would never let any harm come to me… So that friendship that I always thought I had with him was never really a friendship…"

"You think it was just him repaying a debt…" she slowly nodded to him.

"I love you guys like you were my flesh, like you were my blood… But Tristan I care for him quite deeply…"

"I know…" He said with an understanding expression.

"I have had this kinship with him for as long as I can remember…" she laughed shaking her head as a tear fell. "Or I thought I did…"

"Did you tell Tristan how you felt?"

"In a way…"

"Did you tell him Ari?" he inquired.

"Yes…" she said. "Yes I'm very sure I did…"

"He came after you, you know…" he said.

"He did?" she asked looking to him.

"Rode in on his horse right after you went up the stairs. I had to stop him from going after you. I think he may have seen the error of what he said…"

"Do you think he was my friend because-."

"No Ari I think he is your friend because he genuinely cares for you…" he saw her smiled softly as she looked to the horse. "Adne may I inquire something?" she slowly nodded. "Do you care for Tristan?"

"I care for all of you."

"You just said though that you cared deeply for Tristan how deeply do you care for him?" she looked to him.

"Did I say that?" he slowly nodded. "I don't think that's what I meant, I'm just flustered… What I mean is that I have an understanding with Tristan that-."

"A lot of us don't have, I'd agree with that."

"What do I do?"

"You let him speak his peace."

"I tried that before tonight and he just ended up yelling at me. Treating me like I was some feeble woman he could order about. He has started treating me differently than he ever has…"

"It's because of the bear attack he feels as though he failed in protecting you."

"It's not his job to protect me…"

"Is it your job to protect us?"

"Yes." She said without skipping a beat. She slowly looked to Dag with a smile. "You're quite good at this."

"I know… You need to forgive him Ari…"

"I don't want to…" Aria said.

"So stubborn." He said and she smiled.

"It's not just how he was treating me; he literally put his hands on me and tried to drag me up the stairs back to this bedroom to rest…"

"I see... Then give him a hard time for a few days and then forgive him…"

"I can tell everyone wants me to just make up and get it over with."

"Let me handle them." He said standing up, Aria following his movements.

"You won't say anything will you?"

"I said I wouldn't…" he said with a smile. "Now I'm not saying it but I am asking… Would you please rest? You need your strength for being mad at Tristan."

"I guess you're right…" she said. "I am tired." He nodded.

"Good night Adne."

"Good night Dag…" she watched him leave and slowly walked over to the bed where she lied down.

_How deeply do I care for Tristan? _

-o-

Arthur walked out of his room and smiled as his Paige Jols walked up to him.

"Morning Jols."

"Morning Arthur, I was just taking Aria her new clothes, I figured she'd want out of that dress, shame though she did look good in it." Arthur only nodded; he hadn't really noticed how she looked in the dress.

"I'll take it too her good job Jols." He nodded and handed over the wrapped bundle. Arthur slowly walked over to her door and went to knock.

"She's with the doctor." One of the guards said.

"Oh I'll wait then." He said with a smile. "She's a handle to look after hmm?" they only shrugged. The doctor came out from the room and saw Arthur.

"How is she?"

"She's resting… I asked her to try and stay in bed for the rest of the day, and she reluctantly agreed but asked for no visitors just I."

"Oh then on your next time in would you take this to her?"

"I'll take it to her now Arthur…" he said taking it with a smile. Arthur walked away as he heard the doctor knock. With every step he took he got more and more worried.

_She's so angry at Tristan now she won't say to any one… Hopefully she'll work out what she needs to work out today and then tomorrow everything would be fine… _

-o-

"I went and saw Aria last night." Dag said sharpening his sword.

"How is she?" Lucan asked.

"She was very angry."

"Well clearly." Gawain said.

"She had her reasons…" Dag said.

"Other than Tristan ordering her about?" Lancelot asked. Dag slowly nodded and Bors tilted his head.

"What is it Dagnet?"

"Nothing…" He said shaking his head.

"She told you something didn't she?" Galahad asked.

"Maybe…"

"Don't hold out on us." Lancelot said.

"Is she here?" they looked up to see Tristan had walked in. Dag slowly stood before rushing forward and grabbing him by the shirt.

"Whoa!" Gawain said as they watched Dag slam Tristan up against a wall. Dag put his mouth next to his ear and took a breath.

"You are to never ever lay an angry hand on her again…" he said quietly before punching him across the face. "Understand?" he asked so the others could hear.

"I was doing what was best-."

"Dragging her about that was best?" He asked.

"Dragging who about?" Galahad inquired.

"Are you speaking of Aria?" Lancelot inquired before looking to Tristan. "You dragged Aria around?"

"I was trying to get her up to bed, so she could rest." Tristan said standing. "She wouldn't listen."

"Well of course she wouldn't listen she's Aria the girl normally doesn't listen as a general rule." Gawain said. "You really tried to drag her?"

"If you were in my position you wouldn't have done the same?"

"Has she ever laid an angry hand upon you?" Dag asked, and Tristan slowly looked away.

"I was afraid for her…"

"Doesn't make it bloody right." Galahad said.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked seeing Tristan wiping blood from his chin.

"Tristan deserves every bit of what Aria is dishing him." Gawain said.

"Can I be let in on the knowledge?"

"He dragged her about." Gawain replied.

"I did not drag her I pulled her."

"Same thing." The twins said in unison.

"I won't defend my actions which were entirely for her own damn good." Tristan stormed off once more and Arthur sighed.

"Who punched him?" they all stayed silent. "Who punched him?"

"It was I…" Dag said.

"Next mission you get to keep watch while we all sleep." Arthur said.

"I do anyways." He said walking off.

"I'm not good at punishing am I?" Arthur asked Lancelot who just smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You're doing fine mate."

-o-

Aria slowly stood from her bed. It had been a long night which she had luckily slept all the way through, but instead of resting peacefully was plagued with the usual nightmares she had had since being taken when she was a child.

Today was the day she would face Tristan again, and the others. She was nervous in an overall way but was more nervous to face Tristan. She slowly put her usual gear on and secured the weapons that had been returned to her. She looked herself over in a mirror and sighed.

"I look good for nearly being killed…" she winked at herself and gave a small laugh before heading out and throwing her wild hair up into a messy bun with her bone pick. When she got down to the barn it was to find everyone readying their horses.

"There's our girl." Bors said before hitting his chest and throwing up a fist. "Roooooooooossssss!"

"I'd do that in return but it wouldn't sound as man like." He smiled as he clapped her on the back so hard she stumbled forward right into Gawains arms who picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"The prodigal child has returned!" The others laughed as they watched this.

"Gawain…" she gasped. "C-can't Breathe…" he dropped her and she pushed him away while gasping.

"Sorry." He said with a cheeky smile.

"You suck." She said with a good hearted look.

"Hope you haven't gotten soft in your day off we have a mission." Galahad said.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"We're meeting a roman on route here, we are to protect him from woads…" Arthur said. "Feeling up to it?"

"I'm a hundred percent." He said.

"Even still if you can help it don't get off your horse I don't want you knocking around your head for a few days. Doctors' orders and mine."

"I'll try and stay on…" she said with a smile. "I'm just glad to be back into the action." They all smiled until Tristan walked in with a solemn look he froze seeing Aria who instantly turned away from him and walked over to her horse. "Time to get saddled." She said as she lifted the light saddle up and rested it over Teleri.

"Watch yourself…" Dag muttered to Tristan as he walked by him. Aria slowly turned feeling a looming presence behind her. She turned to see Tristan holding an apple. She looked at it for a long moment before taking it. She watched Tristan relax as he looked her over.

"Gawain?"

"Yeah?"

"Here's that apple you always wanted from Tristan." She threw it and he easily caught it. Tristan looked at her for a long moment before sighing.

"Aria..." He said so softly she doubted the other knights could hear him. "I-."

"Get saddled we have a mission." She said turning away from him. Tristan turned and walked away.

"Are we going to have a problem here?" Arthur asked.

"No problem here…" she said with a sweet smile as she looked to him. "By the way thanks for having my chain mail remade I can tell it's a lot stronger."

"You're welcome…" he said with a nod instantly being put at ease with her pleasant smile.

-o-

Aria looked around as they rode a bow readied with an arrow resting on her lap. Her eyes scanned the tree lines for any movement. Her ears were peeled for the sound of war horns. So far she had sensed nothing for which she was glad. Her body still ached from the ordeal with the bear and she wasn't sure how well she'd be able to protect herself from a group of renegade Woads. Though she saw no devil ghosts amongst the trees, and heard no horns of battle she had an unsettling feeling. It was like a hundred eyes were set upon her but she had no idea where those eyes were situated.

"Aria?" she looked to Arthur who waved at her to come up. She road up to the front of the line and got right next to him. "Do you sense anything?" she looked around.

"I don't see anything and I hear no drums but my stomach is turning to rot… I have an unsettled feeling…"

"As do I…" he said.

"I think we may want to travel faster and meet this carriage as soon as possible."

"We cannot ride as fast as you can… I want you to ride ahead."

"Alone?" she asked.

"Are you up to it?" Arthur asked and she smiled with a nod.

"Hell yes I am." She said with an eagerness that made him chuckle.

"Keep going straight when you see the woads or the carriage you come right back and tell us how far. Can you manage?"

"Easily… Come on Teleri…" the horse instantly took off at a fast speed making the others look up.

"Where is she going?" Lancelot asked.

"She's the lookout for this mission."

"You sent her alone?" Tristan asked.

"She can handle herself." Arthur said.

Aria bent close to Teleri as she ran fast and hard against the soft British earth. She was glad that Arthur had trusted her enough in her abilities to be sent ahead alone, but she was also nervous. She hoped for the ride to be easy with little difficulty. After an hour of riding she started to slow hearing the sounds of yelling. She halted Teleri and jumped down from the horse as they neared the top of a hill.

"Down girl…" she said and the horse got to the ground. Aria got on her knees and slowly moved forward, when she made it to the edge she peered over her body going rigid. She had found the waods, but she had also found the carriage they were too meet. The roman soldier that accompanied were giving a good fight but they were steadily losing. She jumped back as a man in blue paint sprung up from below the ridge she had set herself on. She rolled backwards over her shoulder before leaping onto her feet.

"Teleri get the others!" she shouted as four more came into view. The horse got to her feet and rushed away at its top speed. One of the men rushed at her and she pulled her bow firing an arrow into his chest before pulling her ax and killing two woads at the same time. She then snapped the neck of the last one and took a breath before placing her fingers to her lips and whistling. She smiled as a roman horse left abandoned below began to trek the hill towards her.

-o-

"They must be farther then we thought…" Bors said his thighs hurting from the rough ride.

"I hear a horse…" Dag said. They saw a massive horse come up over a hill and rushed towards them.

"That's Teleri…" Lancelot said.

"Where is her rider?" Gawain asked instantly fearing for Aria. The horse met them and started neighing in a panic way while throwing its head.

"We follow her." Dag said.

"We follow a horse?" Lancelot asked.

"It has a kinship to Aria it will lead us to her Arthur." Dag said.

"Right lead us there." He said to the horse and to his surprise it turned and began to run at its top speed.

"How far do you think she is?" Lancelot asked.

"I hear yells it can't be that far." Bors said. After a few minutes of riding they made it to a hill and looked down to see Aria atop a roman horse slicing the head off a woad.

"Stay on your horses!" she yelled to the three Roman soldiers that helped her surround the carriage and protect it.

"Go!" Arthur ordered as he watched Teleri rush down the hill. Aria smiled as she saw the other knights come down the hill firing arrows.

"Hold on a little longer and you might survive this!" She saw a woad flying towards one of the roman soliders and fired her bow it hit the woad sending him to the ground. The roman soldier turned to say thanks before pointing.

"Look out!" Aria turned just in time to be tackled off the horse. She grabbed her sword and slammed it into the woad before kicking him off her body she leapt up onto her feet and pulled three daggers from her thigh holsters and threw them at woads that had begun to sneak up behind Arthur. He turned when he heard yells form behind him and spotted three woads lying dead on the ground.

"You're welcome!" Aria called making him smiled before he turned and sliced the head off a new attacker.

"Lucan Jameson protect the carriage!" he ordered.

"Right!" they yelled rushing over.

"Teleri!" Aria called. The horse rushed over and she grabbed onto its main and threw herself back onto her saddle. "Ride!" she pulled her second sword. As the horse moved Aria cut the heads off men on either side of her horse simultaneously

"I knew a second sword would come in handy!" Lancelot said as he rode past her doing the same. Aria turned in time to see a woad tackling Tristan to the ground. Her eyes narrowed as Teleri rushed to the scene, just as they were coming up on the two Aria jumped off her horse and tackled the Woad off Tristan before pulling an ax and slamming it into his face. She turned just in time to have a shield swung at her head, she ducked out of the way and slammed her ax into the Woads stomach. Aria slowly looked around to see the clearing riddled with the bodies of waods their numbers down to three. She watched Dag and Bors kill off their opponents and then saw an arrow strike what she thought was the last one.

"You're mine." She turned as did the others to see a large man as big as Dag rushing at her. She smiled as she picked up her speed and ran straight towards him. She smiled as he swung a large ax at her. She slid down across the ground on her knees and slid through the woads legs before leaping onto her feet turning and firing an arrow into the back of his head.

"Woad kill of the week?" she asked the men who just smiled at her antics.

"No I think Bors had that, he hit a woad in both eyes with one arrow." Gawain said.

"How did you manage that?" she asked walking over.

"Through the nose…" He said.

"Nice."

"Thank you." Bors said with a smile.

"We have a problem." Arthur said making them look to the carriage.

"What is it?" Aria asked as they walked over.

"Whoever was in this carriage they're gone…"

"What?" Aria walked over and peered inside to see it was empty. "That's impossible we surrounded the carriage…" she looked to the one roman soldier left. She eyed him for a long moment before pulling her bow and shooting him through the shoulder.

"Aria!" Arthur yelled.

"Where are they?" she asked rushing over and grabbing the soldier by his armor.

"He would have told us! He was their guard!" Arthur yelled. "Aria stop it!"

"Where are they Woad?!" she punched him across the face.

"Woad are you nuts?" Jameson asked.

"You're a little too clean for being in battle." She cut his armor from his body and ripped it off before cutting away his shirt and revealing woad tattoos. "Where is the family that was in this carriage?"

"You'll never find them…"

"Oh no?" she asked before pulling out her ax and cutting two of his fingers off. The woads head threw back in a silent scream before he turned and threw up. "Sing birdy or your toes go next!" she shouted.

"Just like James…" Lancelot said.

"What?" Arthur asked looking to him before looking to Aria.

"Fucking talk!" Aria yelled.

"I won't tell you anything!"

"Gawain take his boots off." She said.

"Righto." Gawain said.

"Okay okay!" The woad shouted scooting himself up against the carriage. "I'll tell you I'll tell you!"

"Where are they and you better not lie." She said pointing her ax at him while she stomped on his unscathed hand securing his fingers in place for further chopping.

"They took the family north of the wall, for ransom." He said. Aria looked at him for a long moment before swinging the ax down on his hand and cutting his fingers away.

"Aria!" Arthur yelled.

"Fucking hell…" Bors said.

"I told you!" he screamed. "I told you! why!?" she went to swing again but he cringed and looked away, she halted her movements before looking to Arthur.

"I think he's telling the truth Arthur…"

"So do I." He said with a serious gaze.

"Should I kill him?" she asked and the mans eyes grew big. "He is a waod."

"No leave him to speak of our mercy." Arthur said.

"You live today." She said. "Tell your waod friends." She walked away and the man collapsed back on the ground. "Arthur if we go now we may be able to stop them to taking the family north of the wall…"

"Gather any arrows un used we ride as soon as we can." Arthur ordered.

"How did you know that guy was a woad?" Galahad asked as they all began to scower bodies for arrows.

"Under his finger nails there was blue." She said with a shrug. "Also I could see a tattoo sticking out from his neck wrap. "Here you are." She handed him a fresh bag of arrows. She moved away and holstered tons of arrows that had spilt from a carrier into her own.

"Thanks for getting that woad off me." She looked to see Tristan kneeling beside her. She didn't say anything just shrugged as she reached for an arrow before she could pick it up Tristan rested his hand over hers halting her movement. "How long are you going to stay cross with me?"

"Why do you care?" she asked. "We're not even friends." She stood before he could say anything and walked back to her horse which she mounted. "Arthur should I start tracking the woads?"

"With Tristan." He said and she looked at him for a long moment before sighing and trotting off.

"I don't know if that's wise…" Dag said quietly to Arthur.

"They need to work out of ever it is that is going on, they are two of our strongest links and they are strong when they can work off each other which they aren't doing right now so they will track together."

"Alright but if Tristan dies it's on your hands… You still don't know about James…" Bors said as he and Dag walked away.

"What happened to James?" Arthur asked once more.

"Shh…" Bors turned. "I told you we don't talk about James." He whispered.

"Did someone say James?" Aria asked looking around.

"No!" they men said except for Arthur who looked at all of them with raised eyebrows.

"Good…" she said before looking to Tristan. "Ready?" he nodded as he mounted his horse and rode off after her and Teleri.


	9. Riders Adrift

"Good thing about Woads they leave a bunch of tracks…" Aria said. "I don't even have to get off my horse to see them…"

"Could be decoy tracks…" Tristan offered.

"Are they that smart?" he shrugged. Aria pulled an arrow tied a piece of red cloth to it and fired it into the tree. She had done this every few minutes of riding to leave a clear trail for the others to follow. She looked over her shoulder still not being able to hear them. "What is taking them so long?" she wondered out loud.

"They could have run into more trouble…"

"Then one of us should turn back, I vote it be you." He looked at for a long moment before sighing.

"I think Arthur may have sent us together for a reason…"

"Yes because two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Or maybe it was to-." She put up her hand looked around. "Do you hear something?"

"Not now." She said with a cheeky look before heading off.

"We had a misunderstanding." He said riding up alongside her.

"I have no misunderstanding…"

"When I said-."

"I don't care Tristan."

"We're friends of course you care."

"We're not friends; you were just repaying a strange debt you thought you owed to me." His eyes narrowed, she really could be stubborn at times, usually it was a trait he found amusing.

"When I told you the vow I made as a child I didn't mean it to sound-."

"I don't want to talk about it Tristan…" she turned Teleri and looked into the darkening forest. "Where are they?"

"You are getting worried?" He asked.

"I am… Something doesn't feel right…" he looked at her for a long moment before she turned to him. "We should go back." A horn sounded and a row of arrows connected to barbed wire fired down into the ground in front of them.

"Go!" Tristan yelled as they turned their horses and began to run. They halted as they saw a horde of woads rush at them with swords and axes. Tristan took a sharp right through a group of bushes and Aria quickly followed his movements. Everywhere they went they were met with either angry woads, or barbed wire arrows. Then very suddenly the sounds of battle cries and battle horns stopped and they looked around to see they were alone.

"Where are they?" she asked a sword in hand. Tristan looked around his eyes peeled for any movement.

"I don't know…" he answered. Aria slowly looked around at the clearing they were in.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"No idea." After a long moment he looked to her and saw the expression of realization on her face. "What is it Aria?"

"This is what they wanted." She said sheathing her weapon. "The bastards tricked us. I know where we are."

"Where?" he inquired and she looked to him with an angry expression.

"A trap…" She answered. "Fucking hell, we're sitting boar waiting for the slaughter.

"We'll find our way back out…" he went to move out of the clearing but froze when an arrow was fired. Aria pulled out her bow and fired an arrow. She smiled when she saw a woad drop from a tree line and fall dead to the ground. She had half expected another arrow to be fired at them but nothing came. "We're being kept here…"

"I just said that… literally two sentences back… I mean, what part of fucking hell we're boars waiting for the slaughter didn't you get?" She asked seeing all the waods hiding far up in the trees. She sighed heavily feeling completely vulnerable something she hated. Her eyes slowly set on an interesting sight and she smiled as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Tristan…" he turned and looked to her to see she was looking at a moss covered boulder. He tilted his head for a long moment before smiling.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Oh yeah… Teleri go!" she kicked the horse and it rushed for the boulder trusting her that they wouldn't slam right into it. Tristan smiled as he watched Aria rushed through a curtain of ivy that had camouflaged the cave and made it look like a simple boulder. As he rode towards it himself he heard yells and arrows being fired behind him. He smiled when he broke though the line and rushed into the dark cave. Aria fired countless arrows out and hit at least fifteen woads before they slowly began to back away. "Didn't expect that did you!?" she called from behind the Ivy curtain and she watched them scowl. Tristan got off his horse and walked to Aria.

"Are they coming?" he asked.

"No… No they aren't…" she said. "I don't think they knew this was here."

"Good eyes."

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea…" she said looking to him. "How will the others find us if they can't see us?"

"What makes you think they'll come for us?" he asked and she looked at him for a long moment.

"Arthur wouldn't leave us behind."

"If it meant saving his skin and the skin of the others he very much would."

"I don't believe that." She said looking away.

"We're going to have to fight our way out of here…"

"We don't even know where here is Tristan…" She said. "I can't believe we fell for that ploy."

"We couldn't have known they were leading us here…"

"No I meant the ploy of the carriage… There was no family Tristan there were no hostages… Don't you see, we are the hostages." He looked at her for a long moment before gazing out at the waods who were slowly sinking back into the forest that surrounded the clearing.

-o-

"Arthur!" Bors called as he stared down at a grizzly sight. They had just entered the forest to begin fallowing Tristan and Aria who had gone into begin tracking the woads.

"What is it?" he asked riding over.

"Look at this." Arthur peered down from his horse and frowned before leaping down. He could see a small hand peeking out from under some brush. He walked over and cleared it away and took a step back as he stared down at a roman man and woman and small child.

"They didn't take the family…" he said.

"The woad said they did…" Gawain said looking back at the man in question who was struggling to get back to his feet beside the abandoned carriage.

"Well he lied. Dag get him!" Dag rushed back out atop his horse as Arthur mounted his and they went back.

"Don't you run!" Dag said as he leapt off his horse and grabbed the woad who had begun to crawl away. "You lied to us!" he threw him up against the carriage and to his surprise and the surprise of the others he was laughing.

"Yeah I did… But it was fun." He said.

"Kill him." Bors said.

"Not yet." Arthur stated walking forward.

"You fell for it so easily…" the woad said. "So easily…"

"Fell for what?"

"I wonder if your other knights have fallen for the second part as well?" he stared at the waod for a long moment.

"My other knights who rode off to track your people…"

"I bet they've been captured by now… If you ever want to see them again you'll wait here for their ransom…" Arthur took out his sword and stabbed it straight into the woads throat pinning him to the carriage.

"Damn it!" he bellowed before pulling the sword away.

"Arthur what do we do?" Lancelot asked.

"You don't really think they took Aria and Tristan do you?" Lucan asked.

"Yeah I mean they would be way too hard to catch…" Jameson said.

"We should stay here; if a woad doesn't come by to gloat we go looking for them…" Just as Arthur said it a tall lean man with blue paint came out of the tree line with a smile.

"Should we kill him?" Lancelot asked.

"Not yet… Dag come with me."

-o-

As Aria watched for waods to advance their cave Tristan lit a fire. She turned back and looked to see it was small but enough to light up the whole cave which was vast, large enough that the horses we're fifteen feet back standing tall with room for their heads to stretch.

"Now that we have light we should see if we can't find a way out." He said and she only nodded. "Are they still out there?" she nodded again.

"You stay here and keep watch for them to advance, I'll go look around see if I can't find some way out." she said.

"I'll go with." He said.

"No someone should stay here."

"If they hadn't advanced by now they won't… They're going to wait for us to come out there for food or for water." She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Still I think we could use a alarm system…" she brought over a cross bow and leaned it up against a small stack of stones. She tied a piece of twine to the trigger and then tied it to a clump of ivy. "When they pull this it should release and we should hear a scream or something…"

"Good idea…" he said.

_I wouldn't have ever thought of that… _he said remembering the set up for later use. He took a large stick and dipped it into the fire which illuminated it.

"Where did you get the fire wood?"

"Arthur asked me to carry wood in my saddle bags in case of rain." He said. "That way we could light a fire on dry wood…" as they walked past the horses Aria looked to Tristan out of the corner of their eye. "What do you think they would want us for?" he asked. "Ransom?"

"I don't think Rome would pay a ransom for two salmation knights." She said bitterly. "The woads may not know that though… We might be here for a while. I'm sure if that's the case Arthur will try to get the money then he'll come for us which would took a few days I imagine."

"You think too much of Arthur."

"You think too little of him." She muttered. "Besides if Arthur doesn't come for us I imagine the others will."

"What makes you think that?"

"Galahad promised."

"Galahad knew we were going to be taking for ransom by woads?" he asked dryly.

"No. I saved Galahads life and he promised that if mine was ever in danger he would come for me…"

"And you didn't see that as him trying to repay a debt?" she looked to him for a long moment as she came to a stop.

"No… I didn't because he made it clear it wasn't a debt… Just a promise between friends, I'd do the same for him…"

"So mine wasn't a promise-."

"No no it wasn't because you weren't upfront with it. Then again you aren't up front about anything."

"I'm not going to be stuck in a cave with you for days on end with you angry with me, tell me what you're really mad about." She turned to him.

"You know what I'm mad about."

"I thought I did now I am unsure." He said with the usual stoic expression he always wore. She leaned back against the cave wall and looked him over. "Before by the lake when I told you about the promise I made as a child you took it as that I indebted myself to you and that stuck close to you and became your friend so I could up hold that debt I thought up…" He said and she nodded. "That's not what happened at all… I tried to not become your friend because I knew that if I failed in protecting you that I wouldn't feel right about it…"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Tristan…" she said with a soft expression.

"What I mean was there was no debt none at all just a promise to myself…" She slowly nodded starting to understand. "And also that I wanted no friends… Just like you wanted no friends… but it happened."

"Yeah the guys grow on you…" she said with a smile.

"Not the others…" He said quietly his eyes averting from hers for a moment.

"What do you mean not the others?" she asked softly. The tone in her voice bringing his eyes to hers once more. He could hear it the soft sound of vulnerability, and it was a rare tone to behold.

"The others are allies, brothers, not friends…"

"So am I not a friend?" he sighed shaking his head.

"You don't understand me…"

"You mean that I am just your friend?" he looked to her for a long moment before nodding. "Alright…" she said.

"So you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes I do… But I'm still angry."

"What?" he asked as she continued to walk and he followed. "But I just explained."

"I came to understand what you meant when you said that a while back." She said.

"Then why have you been this angry this long?" he asked.

"Because though I was angry about that I wasn't any more instead I was angry about something else."

"About?"

"About the fact you treated me like a child." She said turning and glaring at him. "You tried to drag me up into my room like a two year old…"

"I already said sorry about that."

"No you didn't…" he thought back to the lake.

"_I am… sor-." He halted before taking a breath. "Why are you so angry with me anyways?"_

"I almost got the words out…" he muttered.

"What?" she asked not hearing him.

"I am sorry for that." He said looking up.

"That doesn't sound genuine."

"What do you want from me Aria?" he asked his voice rising slightly.

"A genuine apology Tristan!"

"I'm sorry!" she sighed loudly and walked off only to have Tristan grab at her hand.

"That's another thing!" she turned. "You constantly grabbing at me it goes along the lines of you trying to drag me up the bloody stairs!"

"You keep walking away from me what else am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know you could say Aria please don't walk away?"

"Would you listen if I asked?"

"Probably not but you could try and ask!"

"You are impossible!" he shouted before storming off.

"So are you!" he turned quickly and walked back to her getting in her face. He took a few calming breaths before sighing. "Would you please forgive me for grabbing at you?"

"Is that genuine?"

"Please Aria…" she looked at him for a long moment before crossing her arms over her chest as if waiting for something else. He looked at her for a long moment before slowly holding up an apple in front of her. She looked at it for a long moment before smiling softly and taking it.

"Fine…" she said walking away.

"Fine?" he asked following.

"Mhm." She said with a happy smile as she munched on a piece of apple.

"We're good?"

"Mhm…" she smiled at him and he relaxed.

"I was hoping you would forgive me with the apple this morning."

"I couldn't not with the others watching." She said looking at him like it was obvious. "Here…" she held out a pear and he took it. "Sorry for being stubborn… I should have just gone up to bed." He smiled softly as he took a bite.

"Fine." He said and she nudged him with a small laugh.

"You were going to drag out being angry with me as long as you could weren't you?"

"Just a bit…" he scowled at her though Aria could tell it was all in a good hearted nature.

"This cave goes far back…" she said looking back to see the entrance to the cave was a good fifty feet back.

"And we still have farther to go…" he said peering into the darkness.

"How long do you think it will take the others to come for us?"

"However long it takes for them to sneak away from the Romans…"

"Maybe Arthur would come as well that way they wouldn't have to sneak away."

"Maybe…" she looked to him to see he had a dark expression.

"It's too bad glider isn't here." He looked to her with a questioning glance. "We could send messages with him to the others and they could send them back, so we could see how long it would take…"

"I never thought of him as a carrier bird…" he said.

_It's not such a terrible idea… _he thought. Aria stopped and put her hand out halting his movements.

"Do you hear that?"

"What do you hear?"

"Water…" she said. "I hear water…" he stayed silent for a long moment before nodding.

"I hear it as well…" Aria took a step forward and very suddenly she was gone with a small scream fallowed by a splash.

"Aria!" he called taking a step forward only to have his feet sink down very suddenly, he took a leap back before he could fall and looked down the fire lighting up the ground. There was a hole in the ground he moved forward and shined the light only to see darkness. "Aria!"

"Tristan!" her voice echoed.

"Aria are you alright!?" he called.

"I found the water I'm in some sort of underwater lake!"

"Can you see anything?!"

"Nothing!" Aria peered out in the darkness. "It's freezing though!"

"I'll throw down a rope!"

"Hurry please…" she muttered hating the dark that surrounded her. It helped that she could look up and see the fire from Tristan's torch lighting the hole she had fallen through. Aria watched him lower a rope as she felt something brush against her leg. She pulled an arrow and stabbed it into the water, instantly whatever had been moving next to her halted. The rope brushed against her face and she wrapped it around her wrist and gripped. "Alright pull me up!" she called.

"Hold on!" he said as he began to pull. To his surprise she was much heavier than he had expected. She was heavier then when he had carried her into the fort after the bear attack.

"Guess what I got?" she asked as she neared the top.

"What?" he asked. He watched as a hand holding an arrow piercing a large salmon was held up from the hole. He smiled realizing that had been what had made her seem so heavy.

"I got dinner." She said as she climbed up from the hole, water dripping off her as she did. "I think it's best if we turn back..." He only nodded and helped her to her feet. They backed away from the hole slowly and carefully before heading to the front of the cave once more.

"Nice catch." He said seeing the size of the fish.

"Pretty good considering I had no idea what I was stabbing." When they got back to the fire it was to see it was dwindling.

"I don't suppose you have any more wood…"

"None." He said. She looked out at the clearing in front of them before firing the bow she had rigged. When no return fire came she and Tristan looked to each other.

"What do you think?"

"I think it would be mad to go out there."

"Then its right up my alley." He watched her peel the wet cloak off herself and set it off to the side. "There is a bush not far from us, I can run to it and hack off a few pieces…"

"They could still be hiding." He said watching her get her axes ready.

"If I don't do it we don't eat and if I don't do it we'll freeze me way faster than you because I'm sopping wet, two very good reasons for me to run out there don't you think?"

"Let me." He said.

"No I need you to cover me you're more accurate with a bow anyway…" he thought about it for a long moment. "Trist come on… I can do this…" he slowly nodded before readying a bow. "Okay…" she faced the opening hidden by ivy.

"One… Two… Three…" she rushed out into the open, and to Tristans surprise there was no firing of arrows from the tree line.

He didn't know if it was because no one was watching or because they couldn't see her in the dark. Then Aria made it to the bush raised her ax and hacked at the bottom of the bush. Instantly arrows began to be fired. Tristan fired more and more arrows hitting tons of Woads in the tree but it was to no avail, they were literally raining down over her. She suddenly turned as one struck her in the arm and ran back for the cover of the cave without wood. She dove past the Ivy and to the ground her hand clutching onto the arrow that stuck from her bicep.

"Aria…" he moved to her side quickly.

"I'm fine… I'm fine…" she said as she grabbed her cross bow and tied a rope to the end of an arrow. She got to the opening and fired he watched as it struck the bush. "Pull the rope…" she said wincing as she fell back against the caves wall. Tristan began to pull and to his surprise the bush moved with the rope, he smiled as he pulled it all the way into the cave and set it aside. He went to congratulate Aria when he saw blood pouring down her arm. "I think I need your help." She said quietly as she leaned her head back. He looked around before reaching for his cloak and slitting two strips of cloth away. He tied it tightly above the wound and winced as she made a sound of pain. He put the other cloth under the wound and tied it tight once more and again she made a sound of discomfort.

"Take a breath on three… One. Two. Three." She took a breath and he pulled the arrow from her arm he closed his eyes as she cried out in pain. "Worst part is over…" he said securing the ties tighter until the blood stopped flowing. After a long moment he slowly let go and smiled when he saw no blood racing to get out. "It will do…" He said with a nod.

"Worth it for the wood…"

"Was good plan not dragging it back…" he said as he broke off a branch and threw it into the fire, instantly it burned high and bright. He looked back to Aria who was looking at her arm which was covered in blood. "Is it okay?"

"Twinges I've had worse… Thanks to that bear." She smiled as she took her wet cloak and wiped the blood away. "I think we can use this to hydrate the horses… Rest it over their coats…" she got up and carried it over to the two. She took the saddles off and got them close together where she threw her cloak and it rested over the two. "Best I can do for now…" she said before coming back to see Tristan had begun to cook the fish. She slowly sat down and looked out at the clearing that was riddled with dead woads and countless arrows. They sat in silence for a long time. The whole while Tristan watched Aria. She seemed troubled as she looked from her arm out into the clearing in front of their cave filled with bodies.

"You seem troubled." He said making her look to him.

"Well I was stuck with an arrow."

"Other than that…"

"I was just in thought." She said with a shrug as she looked back out into the clearing.

"About?"

"Do you ever feel bad after slaying the woads?"

"No." he said before turning the fish over to cook evenly. "Do you?" She slowly looked to him.

"Not for them but for the ones they've left behind like their wives and children…"

"I don't think of that." He said looking to her. "You shouldn't either." She slowly nodded as she watched him go back to tending the food. As she watched him she couldn't help but examine how he looked. He had always had a stoic expression even when they were small children, but he had grown into that expression. His black hair lay around him wild and un tamed. Some in long strands other in loose braids. He was an attractive man there was no denying it and Aria wondered when she had started to think of him as handsome and not just interesting as she always had. He looked up at her and she instantly averted her eyes.

"I'm thinking of getting a bucket… Tie it to the end of a rope and pull some water for the horses…"

"Not with your arm the way it is." He said. "I will do it."

"I can manage." She said.

"Wait until after food." She slowly nodded as she moved a little closer and put her cold hands close to the flames.

-o-

"What did they say?" Gawain asked as Arthur came into the round table room.

"Arthur…" Lancelot said after he didn't answer. "What did the fort master say?"

"He said he would ask for the gold from the romans but that it would take weeks to get word back and that the answer would most likely be no…"

"What?" Galahad asked. "They are knights for Rome."

"That is what I said."

"So we can't get the money…" Bors said.

"What do we do?" Dag asked.

"We go after them ourselves." Arthur said.

"Who knows where they are though…" Lancelot said sitting down.

"Aria leaves clues when she goes somewhere in case something happens to her." Galahad said. "It's something we asked her to do when we were children in case the romans found out she was a girl and took her we could come after her…"

"That's right." Gawain said remembering. "When she was tracking those woads I bet you anything she left a trail for us to follow…"

"Then we start there." Arthur said. "We leave tomorrow first light."

-o-

Tristan watched as Aria sat back down placing her torch into the fire. She had gone and gotten the water after eating just like he had asked. He had been surprised she had managed such a fete considering her injured arm. Then again she was so stubborn she could paint a mural with no hands if she really wanted to.

"We should take turns resting, you sleep first…" Tristan said.

"I am fine…"

"You're injured you should rest…" she looked down at her arm. She had to admit it did hurt and her body was still recovering from the bear attack. She would welcome some sleep but she didn't find it fair to leave Tristan alone to watch out for woads.

"I'll stay up and keep you company…"

"Are we going to get in another fight about you not resting?" She only smiled and he raised an eyebrow with a good hearted glance.

"If I fall asleep I fall asleep deal?" she asked.

"Fine…" he said. Tristan knew it was unlikely she would fall asleep. Even as children she slept less than he did. She would instead always sit at their cell window and look out at the hills that rolled far and free. He smiled as he looked down at the fire and was reminded of a night that had occurred many years ago.

It had been a long day of combat training and when they had gotten back to their cell all had fallen asleep except for himself and Aria. She was instead sitting in her usual spot looking out a barred window at the moon that shown high in the sky. He had been watching her for some time trying to work up the courage to say something, anything. He had always been quiet and sometimes he truly thought he had lost his voice. He slowly got up and walked over an apple held behind his back. He had already given her one that day but he knew she wouldn't mind the second one. She never minded any of the apples he bestowed upon her.

"Aria…" she turned and looked to him the moonlight illuminating her white skin.

"Yes?" he slowly held out the apple and she took it with a small smile.

"Thank you…" he only nodded as he sat down across from her.

"What were you looking at?" He asked after a long moment of comfortable silence.

"The moon."

"What is so interesting about it?" he asked looking. "Looks the same to me…"

"Didn't you know?" he looked to her. "It's a new moon every night." He looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head.

"No it isn't…"

"Sure it is… Every day the sky collects the hopes and dreams of children like us and at night those hopes and dreams shine, and that's the moon…" he looked to her to see she was smiling softly her head tilted to the side. He at that moment wondered how the roman soldiers could have ever thought her as a boy.

"So we have the moon instead of our wishes being granted…" he said and she looked down at the apple that was held in her hands.

"Sometimes the sky answers our hopes… Our dreams…"

"It never has once with me…"

"What is your hope or dream Tristan?" she asked and he looked at her surprised that she had asked.

"What's yours?"

"I have it…" she said as she cut the apple in half. "Someone to share my apples with…" she handed him over the piece of fruit and he looked down at it for a long moment before looking up at Aria. "Oh would you look at that." He gazed at the moon. "It looks dimmer to me now…" she smiled at him before laughing softly and taking a bite of apple. Every night until the day they were taken as knights for Arthur they had shared an apple together at that window. Tristan slowly looked up from the fire to see Aria holding out an apple which was cut in half. He looked at it for a long moment before reaching out and taking his piece.

"Where did you get this one?"

"I asked for it back from Gawain after we rode off this morning for our mission… He was upset but I promise a whole bushel if he gave it back…" she said taking a bite.

"So you did want it."

"I just didn't want you to know I wanted it."

"Stubborn…"

"Would you want me any other way?" he smiled softly as he looked down at the fire.

"No… I guess I wouldn't…"


	10. Escape

Tristan slowly sat up his eyes slowly opening. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but to say he was angry he had was an understatement. It hadn't been him who needed the rest but Aria who was sitting up and looking at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Hello…" she said, he only nodded. "How'd you sleep?"

"Sorry I did." Was all he as he rubbed the back of his head which was pounding. She slowly nodded as he looked at her. Something was wrong he could tell. "What happened?"

"I hit you over the head."

"What?" he asked sitting up quickly.

"Well you needed to rest and you weren't so I just you know… womp."

"Womp?" he asked with narrowed eyes, she smiled cheekily and he relaxed.

"I needed you to be a hundred percent… Because I'm not."

"Did I hit you over the head when you didn't want to sleep before?"

"No but I do recall you trying to drag me up the stairs… I'd say we're even." He shook his head with a good hearted look.

"Any movement from the woads?"

"One but I killed him…" she said and he saw a new dead body lying just twenty feet from the cave. "Though I have noticed something."

"What?"

"There are three main guys who keep moving in an out of the trees, I'm getting the feeling that only a select group was chosen to watch us… If we kill them all we could get out of here. The issue is, is that it's hard to see all of them from here… I've counted so far six but can only accurately name three…"

"You've named them?" he asked.

"Yeah keeps them straight in my head, there's flat nose, skinny, and smashy."

"Smashy?" he asked.

"The guys faced is all smashed." She said pointing and he could see the man backing up into the tree line. His face did in fact look smashed.

"Maybe there are only three…" Tristan said.

"We can't be sure… but I also thought of another plan…"

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm pretty fast you know that."

"Fastest on foot out of all of us…"

"I can run out of this and get help."

"No." he said.

"Tristan I can out run some arrows easy."

"You got hit by one yesterday."

"Yes but that's because I was standing still." She said with a smile. "When I ran they couldn't hit me… I think I should give it a try."

"It's out of the question. Besides you don't even know where we are…"

"I'll run into the others eventually."

"If the others are even looking for us." He said. "You're not going out there Aria…"

"Fine…" she said before sighing. "Then there's another plan…" she looked down the dark cave and Tristan followed her gaze to see light shining somewhere. "The hole with the water, lights shining up from it… I want to jump down there and see if I can't find a way out… If not at least I could get us some water and something to eat."

"Alright…" he said nodding.

"Good…" she rigged up their alarm system and walked away together down the cave to they got to the hole which was so bright they couldn't make anything out. Tristan watched as Aria took off her vest and boots. "Turn around…" she said, and he instantly did as he said. She took off her peasant shirt before pulling off the chain male and replacing it with the shirt once more. "Alright… Wish me luck." She said as before jumping in. Aria took a quick breath before she slammed into some cold water and sunk a good ten feet down. She kicked vigorously before breaking the surface and taking a breath.

"Aria are you alright!?" Tristan called.

"Yeah I'm okay!" she slowly turned and looked to see the whole cavern was illuminated thanks to some sunlight bouncing off a ton of crystals on the side. The place was massive and the water was so clear she would go as far to say it was mythical. She could see all the fishes swimming around, she turned slowly and looked to see a waterfall cascading down one of the walls, with some light coming from it. "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see if I can find a way out!" she swam through the water and got to the water fall to find there was a small sandy shore. She slowly pulled herself up before walking through the falling water. She smiled softly before laughing and jumping back in the water and swimming right underneath the hole. "Throw the line down I found a way out!" the rope came and she was steadily pulled. "We'll have to leave the horses but we'll be able to get out!" she waited for a moment. "Tristan did you hear me?" she was pulled through the hole and froze seeing three woads standing over a knocked out Tristan.

"Found a way out did you?" one asked.

"Yep…" she pulled three of her daggers and threw them. She smiled as she saw Skinny and Smushy fall dead to the ground but yelled out as the woad slammed her up against the cave wall. "Blue blooded demon!" she slammed her knee into his side before elbowing him in the face.

"Aria down!" she dove to the ground and turned to watch Tristan fire an arrow straight between the eyes of the woad. She looked to him with a smile.

"I found a way out." she said.

"We should probably hurry…" He said rubbing the back of his head which was still pounding.

"What about the horses?" she asked. "We'll need them we don't know how far we are from the fort…" he looked back at the horses and sighed.

"We get out and then we back track and kill all woads surrounding the cave…"

"They wouldn't expect that… Let me get my gear back on you get the weapons."

"Right." He said with a nod before running back. When he got to the opening of the cave he saw three woads walking forward. He pulled out his bow and quickly shot at them, he only hit two while the others ran back to the forest screaming something in their native language. He quickly gathered the items and rushed back to Aria.

"You'll want to take off your cloak." She said. "It will only drag you down." He nodded and took it off as Aria fastened her corseted vest.

"Here…" he handed her, her weapons which she quickly fastened them in their rightful places. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She jumped through the hole and slammed down into the water. She smiled as she swam through the water and broke through the surface, she turned to watch Tristan falling from the hole above them to splash down into the cold water as well. He surfaced taking a deep breath as he did. "Follow me…" she swam to the sandy shore and helped Tristan from the water before both walked through the waterfall. Tristan stared it was a wall, a rock wall.

"You said there was a way out." he said looking to her.

"Since when did you stop trusting me?" she asked before pointing up. He smiled to see that six to eight feet above them there was a hole in the ceiling. "Before it was lit up I don't know why it isn't now…"

"Sun has changed…" he bent down he cradled his hands and knelt. "Step on." She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders. "One, two, three…" he lifted her up and she jumped catching her hands on the rim of the entrance. "Can you pull yourself up?"

"Fairly well…" she said as she slowly began to do so. She took a small breath before jumping back down to the ground.

"What happ-." Her hand slammed over his mouth and she backed him up against the wall of the cavern.

"Shh…" she said softly as her hand dropped. He stayed quiet and waited for a long moment before he heard the soft tones of people speaking.

"Woads?" he asked softly. She nodded and he led her past the water fall which natural sound blocked out their voices.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We can't go back…" he said looking from where they came. "It's too high…"

"I'm sorry Tristan I couldn't look before and I didn't hear them…"

"It's fine, we'll just have to kill them."

-o-

"Found another!" Galahad called as he rode up to an arrow sticking out of a tree.

"Aria left us a good trail…" Gawain said.

"I don't see anymore." Lucan said as he gazed off into the distance.

"This is where the trail ends…" Arthur said his eyes still searching for some clue of where Tristan and Aria had gone.

"No Aria always leaves a trail." Galahad said.

"It's true…" Lancelot said looking to Arthur.

"Not if she didn't have time." They looked to see Arthur was gazing at a row of barbed wire connected to arrows.

"Or maybe that is the trail for us to follow.." Galahad said seeing another line just like it a few feet ahead.

"Spread out find the tracks and these arrows." Arthur ordered.

-o-

Aria slowly allowed Tristan to lift her into the air. She jumped up and gripped onto the ridge of exit. She slowly pulled herself half way up as she felt Tristan let go of her feet and slip away. She smiled as she watched the male woads practice sloppy swordsmanship together.

"We'll take those knights easy…"

"Is that so?" she asked and they all turned. She waved with a small laugh before jumping.

"Get her!" she rushed away as men dropped down into the cavern. She rushed through the water fall and dove into the water. From her vantage point beneath the water she saw five men crash in bloodied and dead from Tristan's deadly arrows. She resurfaced and pulled her own bow hitting three more who were slowly beginning to overpower Tristan. Two more rushed out one diving into the water the other tackling Tristan to the ground.

"Should have just stayed put!" the woad yelled as he slammed his fist against his face. The woad pulled a dagger and place it to Tristan's throat, Tristan quickly grabbed onto his wrist keeping the blade from sliding against the skin. "Just. Die!" Tristan pulled out his dagger and with a smile stabbed it into the woads throat. The man gargled as he slowly got to his feet and backed before falling into the water dead.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Aria yelled making Tristan turn as he watched her elbow a woad a good five times in the face before grabbing his head and pushing him under the water. She gasped as she was suddenly pulled underneath and was dragged far below. He stayed there for a moment before he saw blood red rise up through the clear water and settle on the surface.

"Aria…" Tristan dove into the water and swam towards the scene of a woad pinning Aria to the bottom of the natural pool. Aria's eyes closed tightly as water flooded her mouth, she pulled back her hand and stabbed her knife into the woads side. She felt his grip loosen but only a little. Then it happened a sharp jab to her ribs, she gasped for air but instead of finding oxygen she found water rushing down her throat and wind pipe.

Tristan pulled out his sword as he swam up behind the woad and slashed him across the back, blood flooded the water around them but he could see Aria slowly begin to swim to the top. He pulled back his sword once more and stabbed the man through the back, his sword sliding through the body all the way to the hilt of the handle. When he was satisfied the man was dead and he could no longer hold onto the air he had in his lungs he quickly swam back to the surface. He looked to the shore to see Aria gasping for air.

"I hate woads!" she shouted before coughing. Tristan swam to the shore and knelt beside her. "You know in the small time I've been a knight I've been hit by arrows, attacked by bears, and now nearly drowned… When we get back to the fort I'm going to find the first man willing and become with child, Rome doesn't want a knight with child fighting for them right?" she asked looking to him.

"You could ask Lancelot to sleep with you; your offspring would make good fighters…"

"Yeah or mass murders…" she muttered. "I know I'll sleep with Gawain that way the child can make weapons for all you burley men."

"Gawain is no good you don't want gingered hair children."

"Good point… Galahad Lucan and Jameson are out of the question, and Arthur he's no good…" she shook her head. "I'll have to stay a Knight… Damn." He smiled as he helped her onto her feet. "Thanks for saving my skin…"

"Any time…" they walked through the water fall and Tristan lifted her up into the air. She climbed up through the hole before reaching her hand down. Tristan jumped up and grabbed a hold of her hand. She slowly pulled him up before gripping onto the back of his light armor and pulling him through the entrance of the small cave. When he got to his feet they both looked around spotting the exit. "Come on." He said pulling a sword while she pulled out her axes.

-o-

"Whatever happened they were in a panic…" Dag said kneeling beside a patch of tossed earth with two sets of horse hoof prints.

"They were ambushed." Lucan said.

"They were being forced somewhere…" Arthur said looking around.

"Yeah but where?" Galahad asked.

-o-

Aria and Tristan slowly climbed up a hill. They had followed the tracks of the woads back to the clearing they had been kept in with the cave where their horses waited. Aria smiled as she spotted the woads, their backs to them as they stared at the opening of the cave.

"How many do you see?" she asked.

"Thirteen…"

"Same count I got… We need to be quick and silent about this…" he nodded already readying an arrow.

"You take the ones that are near the ground I'll take the ones high up in the trees…"

"Alright…" she said as she watched him slowly stand.

-o-

"The trail has gone cold…" Jameson said we'll never find them.

"We'll find them." Arthur said.

"The longer we are out here looking the more we put ourselves in danger." Lucan said riding up next to his twin brother. "We are alive, they are most likely dead let's just leave them."

"I will not abandon them." Arthur said.

"What was that?" Bors asked.

"What was what?" Galahad inquired.

"I heard a noise…" they stayed silent for a long moment before off in the distance they heard the sounds of yelling.

"Go!" Arthur yelled as he kicked the horse and began to follow the sounds of battle. The rode up behind the scene of Tristan and Aria firing bows at tons of woads.

"Where are they all coming from?!" she asked as she reached for a bow to find there was none left. "I'm out!" she yelled just then she saw an arrow fly past her head and slam into the body of a woad who had been fast approaching. She turned quickly and smiled seeing Arthur jumping off his horse a bow in hand. She turned to Tristan who was staring at him with no expression. "Told you he'd come for us." She nudged him before pulling her swords. "Let's do this!" she rushed out into the open and Tristan shook his head as he covered her with arrows.

"Let's show these woads what we're made of!" Bors yelled as he ran after her with the others.

Aria slashed one waod across the chest before stabbing one in the back. She turned and watched as the Woads were steadily killed one by one.

"Where are your horses?" Galahad asked rushing up to her.

"In the cave…" she said pointing.

"What cave?"

"It's behind that curtain of Ivy…" she said as she pulled her bow and shot three waods who had threatened to rush up behind him. He turned as he watched them dive to the ground.

"Nice shot." Gawain said rushing up on a horse.

"Cover me I'm going to head into the cave and get our horses so we can get out of here." She said before rushing off into the open clearing and into the sights of woad archers. She missed six arrows before one grazed her leg and she tumbled down to the ground.

"Aria!" Arthur yelled seeing her go down.

"I'm fine!" she yelled as she rolled up onto her feet and rushed into the cave and out of harm's way.

The knights slowly made their way into the clearing and turned to face out at the surrounding forest. From their vantage point they could see tons of Waods jumping from tree to tree, each time they moved an arrow would take them down. They watched as two horses ran from the cave and into the woods. Aria came out right after wards and reached into Galahads arrow cradle and grabbed one. She looked for the one who was ordering the others. She smiled when she spotted a large man jumping down from a tree shouting orders at the woads around him in their native tongue. She rushed forward, making Arthur step forward.

"Aria no!" he yelled only to find she wouldn't stop. "Cover her!" they shot at any one who dared aimed a bow at her. The large woad turned just in time to watch her fire an arrow into his leg. He dropped to his knees now at the height of Aria who pulled one of her daggers and stabbed it into the man's shoulder before pulling him out into the clearing with a loud yell.

"Halt your arrows!" she yelled as she backed herself and the captive woad to the knights. "I said stop!" she twisted the knife in the commanding woads shoulder and he yelled out in pain. The knights watched as all the woads halted their movements and dropped to the ground.

"Let him go!" someone shouted.

"Let us go!" she yelled.

"Like hell…"

"I will kill him…" she said her eyes narrowing as she watched a young man slowly move forward.

"I don't think you will." She pulled out the knife and placed it against his throat.

"Stop moving or I will spill his blood!"

"He means nothing to us…"

"Really?" she cut into his neck and as his blood dripped every one froze. She smiled softly as she placed her head against her captive. "No… You don't care for him at all…" the woad before her narrowed his eyes. "Here's the deal, you let us ride out of here free and clear and when we get to hadrons wall we let him go… Call it pay back for kidnapping my friend and I."

"You're not walking out of here knightess…"

"Tristan." She said and he pulled and arrow and shot the woad through the chest, the others went to rush forward but Aria cut her captive more and he made a pain noise as more blood flowed down his chest. The woads froze and Aria looked around.

"Now I didn't like whoever that was who was negotiating so let's have someone else step forward and give it a try."

"He is a commanding leader of our people, you kill him and you sign your death warrant." A woad said moving forward.

"I signed my death warrant when the romans came and took me as a child…" The knights looked at her. "Do not assume I fear death when I have been preparing for it my whole life…" a horn sounded and the woads looked up.

"More are coming." Galahad said quietly. "That always means more are coming…" Another horn sounded. Aria tilted her head as she watched the waods slowly back away into the forest before turning and running away.

"You have safe passage but only for today, when tomorrow resumes our feud continues…" she looked down at the woad before pushing him to the ground. He slowly turned and backed away as he looked up at her. "You remind me of someone… Aria Adne…" he said looking at her.

"You know my name?" she asked.

"Your story has barely begun and you are already a legend…" he said making her tilt her head.

"You have about five seconds to get out of my sight before I finish what I started with your throat…" she held out her bloodied blade for him to see. He slowly backed away his hands up.

"We will meet again Aria… Very soon…" he turned at that moment and ran into the tree line before disappearing into the forest.

"That wasn't ominous or anything." She said looking to Arthur.

"Let's get out of here before the woads retract their safe passage offer." He said.

-o-

Aria rode into the barn after the others. The trip back had been tense but uneventful and none of them wanted to admit that the woads had kept their word to them. She slowly got off Teleri and took the saddle off her back before resting it over the stall. She turned and looked at the others who were congratulating each other on the battle well fought. Galahad slowly walked over to her with a smile and she returned the expression.

"You've returned the favor." She said.

"Oh no I don't think I have. I'm just glad you're okay." He hugged her shortly and she smiled.

"Let's have a well deserved feast ay?" Arthur asked.

"Rooooosssss!"

"Do you do that for everything?" Aria asked Bors who just smiled before throwing her into a headlock. "Bors stop!" she yelled as she was dragged off all the while laughing. As Tristan past Galahad he shot him a look that he younger knight didn't understand.

"Did you see that?" He asked Gawain.

"See what?"

"Nothing…" Galahad said.

_Was it because I hugged Aria? _He wondered.


	11. Arrow Claws

Tristan walked through the darkened street of the fort. A drunk roman soldier group slowly slushed by him muttering sarmatian slurs under their breaths. He ignored them just content in the knowledge that if he wanted he could slit their throat and get away with it easily. He took out an apple and looked up at the fort that Lancelot, Arthur, and Aria called home. He hadn't seen the one Aria in near three days. Not since the feast they had had upon returning from their captivity from the Woads.

He was about to walk away when he saw a window open up and Aria stand looking out before turning away and walking further out of sight into her room. He knew he couldn't go see to her, not with the guards that protected her room from any males. He slowly walked up to the fort wall and looked both ways before jumping up and grabbing onto two stones that stuck out of the un smoothed wall. He could go see to her if he took the entrance that didn't contain roman soldiers, the entrance called the window.

Aria smiled as she sat at her desk and worked over one of the bows she was making. It wasn't for herself but instead for Arthur as a gift of thanks for coming to the aid of her and Tristan. She knew he could have easily just left them behind but instead he had come for them and it was something she felt deserved some recognition. It was also a proto type. She was trying to make an Arrow that flew faster and truer than the bows and arrows the Romans made. She sighed heavily as one of her crafted arrows snapped in her hand.

"Damn…"

"You handled it too rough…" she turned and smiled at Tristan who was sitting on her window sill an apple in hand.

"How did you get up here?" she asked with a smile as she stood.

"Climbed." He said as he threw her an apple which she caught easily. She walked over to her door and locked it from the inside before turning with a smile. "Can they hear you easily?"

"No I think half the time they're sleeping." She said walking over and shutting the window shutters before sitting beside him on the sill.

"I haven't seen you in the barn…"

"I had to send my uniform out to be mended I've only the frilly dresses to wear and I'm not facing the guys like this."

"You look nice enough…" she took a look at the lavender roman style dress she wore and then up at him with disbelieving eyes. "It's a little out of character."

"Thank you." She said as she got off the window sill and walked to her bed where she sat down. "How's glider?" he walked and sat down next to her his head leaning against the head board.

"I'm training him to come to me on command with a whistle for when we're on missions."

"It's a good idea." She said.

"How's your leg?"

"My leg?" she inquired.

"You were cut by an arrow."

"Oh it's fine…" she said.

"Did you pack it?"

"I'm kind of leaving it to its own devices." He threw the apple core away and quickly kneeled at her legs. He took her foot in his and slowly slid his hand up her leg moving her dress aside as he did. Arias cheeks flamed as his rough hand moved across her smooth skin all the way to her outer thigh where he finally found the wound. He looked it over for a long moment before giving an approving nod and looking to Aria.

"Seems okay."

"Mhm…" She slowly nodded with a smile. He looked down to see his hand was still resting high up on her bare thigh, her dress just barely shrouding her from his vision.

"Sorry…" he muttered backing away.

"Nothing to be sorry about…" she said pulling her dress back down. "So what did you do today seeing as I didn't see you?" she inquired trying to change the subject.

"Traded my old sword for a new one…" he pulled it out and Aria looked it over.

"It's far different then I've ever seen…" he held it out for her to take.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and he only nodded. She slowly took it in hand and smiled. "It's lighter but it somehow feels more sturdy…"

"It's what drew me to it… It's a Mongolian blade."

"Mongolian?" she asked.

"I thought you might know what it was."

"I think it's more who it is… Maybe Arthur would know." He only shrugged as he took the sword back and sheathed it.

"I have something else…" he reached into his pocket and slowly brought out a necklace. He handed it over and Aria smiled seeing it was a string of bear claws with white beads separating them.

"Very nice." She said. "They will make you look like a true warrior."

"They are for you." She looked at him.

"Me?"

"I took them from the bear that attacked you…" he took the necklace from her and slowly put it over her head where they rested gracefully on her petite neck.

"Thanks Tristan…" she said with a smile as she touched them.

"Thought you should have them…"

"I have something for you as well…" she stood up and walked over to a small dresser. She took something in hand and strolled back to him with a smile. "I strung it myself, very feminine of me I thought." She handed over a leather braided necklace with a small arrowhead resting low in the middle. He took it in hand his thumb slowly moving over the smooth iron. "From the bear as well, I had to dig it out the eye myself but it was worth it." he looked up. "I dulled the edges so it wouldn't cut you if you chose to wear it."

"I will wear it." he said and he handed it back. She smiled as she moved behind him and fastened it behind his neck. She peaked over his shoulder her hand sliding down his chest to feel the arrow.

"I think it suits you." She said with a smile. "Yes very manly very warrior like." She took a soft breath as his hand slid over hers which resided on his chest.

"Thank you Aria." She nodded and smiled softly as she moved around and sat in front of him as she looked down at her own necklace.

"I heard Arthur talking with someone yesterday… I think we may have another mission…"

"Somewhere far?" He inquired.

"I think so, Arthur didn't seem keen to do it, neither did Lancelot he was yelling the most. Then again a day doesn't go by where Lancelot doesn't yell about something." A knock on the door sounded and Aria jumped.

"Aria are you up?" Arthur called through the door.

"No!" she called. "Tristan you must go…" she whispered. "If you were caught in here as innocent as your visit is it could be taken the wrong way." He nodded and quickly rushed to the window.

"Aria come on open up." Arthur said and she could hear a laugh.

"One moment I'm just getting… uhm… Decent!" she called and Tristan smiled as he climbed out of the window. She smiled when she saw him disappear before running to the door and unlocking it. She opened it up with a smile and looked up at Arthur. "I was just heading to bed sorry it took me so long."

"Not at all, May I come in?"

"Of course…" she stepped aside and spotted Lancelot behind him. "You as well…" he nodded as he walked in. "So what's going on?" she asked. "I heard a big yelling match in your living quarters."

"It was a match we did not win." Lancelot said.

"What's happening?"

"We are to go on a long journey, south of Hadrians wall." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry I think I may still have water in my ears from my bath…" she said shaking her head. "I thought I just heard you say we're travelling south of Hadrians wall, which would be an absolutely terrible idea because that's Woad and Saxon warring territory with barely any roman outposts…"

"We're going to go tell the rest of the Knights we thought you might want to help…" Lancelot said.

"Sure I'll help, and try to avoid the daggers that will be thrown at my head." she said as she grabbed a cloak, Arthur already heading out. Lancelot slowly walked to the corner and spotted two apple cores both fresh laying in the bin.

"I see Tristan gave you two rather than the one tonight…" she slowly looked at him.

"What?"

"There are two apple cores here…" he pointed.

"I can fetch apples myself…" she said turning away and gathering her weapons. The door closed and she turned to see Lancelot had been the one to shut it. Instead of leaving though he now leaned against the door. "You're not supposed to be in here alone with me."

"Neither was Tristan but I can tell he was." She looked at him for a long moment. "Don't worry I know you would never do anything to jeopardize your status as a knight…" he said.

"Then why do you bring this up?"

"So Tristan was in here?" He inquired.

"He was giving me a gift."

"A gift?" he asked. "The apples?"

"No he took the claws off that bear that nearly killed me and made a necklace for me." She said and he spotted it hanging around her neck.

"Did you give anything to him in return?" he asked walking to her.

"Don't be vile Lancelot." She said with a narrowed gaze. He raised his hands in defense as he gave a dazzling smile.

"When a man gives you jewelry that means something Aria."

"He thought I should have it because the thing nearly killed me that is it."

"He cares for you."

"As a friend." She said. "Just like I care for him and I care for you and the others."

"Still I have to wonder, you were alone with him in that cave for well over a day… You were then alone with him once more tonight. Why the sudden need to be alone with him?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."

"Then it's good you know better." He said standing right before her. "There's nothing to be jealous about… Still what is it about Tristan you find so very fascinating."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said going to walk away only to have Lancelot take a hold of her arm and halting her movements. "Let go of my arm…"

"You've been fascinated with him since we were small children. Always watching him out of the corner of your eye. Following his every movement during training. Learning his ways and then basing your own off his. Aria if the man would talk more I'm sure you could finish his sentences… Then again he rarely speaks because you do it for him."

"Let go Lancelot." She said trying to pull her arm away.

"Just tell me… Is it love? Admiration? Flirtation? Or is just plain obsession?"

"It's friendship just like I have for you and the others…" she said quietly.

"That's funny…" he said as he pulled her in closer. "Because you don't stick to any of us as close as you stick to your dear…" he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Tristan."

"I don't know what's gotten into you tonight…" she said. "But if you don't let go of my arm, I'll cut your damn hands off so you'll never grab at me again…"

"Think you can take me?" he asked as he slowly backed her up against a wall.

"I don't want to fight you Lancelot… Please un hand me…"

"Because you know you'd lose?" he asked as his eyes slowly took in her soft features.

"Because you're my friend." She admitted softly.

"So the cutting off of my hands? Just a threat?" He asked as his mouth slowly neared hers.

"If you set your lips upon mine it will no longer be a threat Lancelot…" he halted his movements feeling a blade resting against the hand that held her wrist in place.

"You are quite beautiful…" he said softly choosing to ignore the blade for the time being. "I guess I never noticed it until you were wearing a dress."

"Lancelot…" she tried to push him away only to find he held steady. "I do not wish to fight a friend."

"We could be so much more then that…" He said softly.

"You have never found interest in me before, I think you are drunk you've just had so much wine you can't tell."

"We will travel south of Hadrians wall and will most likely die… I think I deserve one night in the arms of a beautiful lady. You've said it before we're friends, so we already have a connection built you and I… Besides if we lay with each other tonight you will not have to fight tomorrow or any other day, you could stay here raise the very adorable child our union would produce."

"So that's what this is about…" She said softly and she watched as his jaw clenched and his eyes well up. "Lancelot…" She looked at him for a long moment before moving forward and wrapping her arms around him. Lancelot slowly embraced her as well as he bowed his head into her neck and slowly sunk to the ground Aria held tightly in his arms.

"Ever since I was a child I've had this voice screaming at me I was going to die before I would ever see my home again… Now I know that voice is right… We won't survive going south of the wall… I won't survive."

"Nothing is going to happen to you Lancelot…" she said as she pulled away and gazed at hm.

"I don't see how I will I'll die before my service to Rome is over…" She looked at him for a long moment before placing her hand against his cheek.

"I make a promise to you now Lancelot…" she said softly. "You will see home again… I will not let anything happen to you…"

"How can you make sure that happens?" he asked.

"If ever an arrow fly's your way I will be there to take the hit…" she pulled out her dagger. "If a sword is ever readying to stab you I will have it stab me instead." He watched her drag the blade across her palm. "If I see an ax readying to cut you down…" she sliced his palm open. "I will have it cut me down instead…" she placed her cut palm against his and held it to her chest. "I make an oath to you now Lancelot; you will never die at the sword of a Woad, an Ax of a Saxon, or the arrow of a Roman not so long as I am here to shield you from them…"

"You make that oath to me… Why?" he asked softly.

"Because… You're my blood brother now…" He smiled softly looking down at their clasped bleeding hands.

"Then I make an oath to you sister…" he said looking to her. "That I shall let you take that arrow, ax, or sword for me." She laughed as she pushed him away. "No…" he said with a smile shaking his head. "I make the same oath you make to me, if I am to die in my servitude to Rome I will have it protecting you, my little sister."

"Could I be the big sister?" she asked and he pulled away with a smile.

"Absolutely not." He said standing.

"What why?" she asked following his movements.

"Because you're littler then I."

"So?" she asked.

"Go to bed you rascal… I'll alert the others sissy."

"I'm regretting my vow!" she called and he laughed as he closed the door.

-o-

Tristan walked down the street his mind filled with images of Aria holding Lancelot. He knew it had been in friendship, still he felt oddly uneasy about the visual. The image he couldn't get rid of was the one of Lancelot's lips just inches away from Aria as he cupped onto her cheek with a rough hand. He had thought about running into the room from the window he was perched throwing him onto the ground and disemboweling him. But a thought had halted his movements. A thought that was now troubling him more then he liked.

_Why would I even want to disembowel him for kissing her or nearly doing so? _

He walked into the boarding house he resided in and strolled past a drunk Galahad and Gawain. They didn't seem to notice him as they laughed together at something unknown in a drunken stupor. Tristan quickly opened his door and closed it before looking around his room. He wasn't sure why but he was angry, very angry.

"I should have cut his head from his body…" He grumbled and Glider squawked at him in reply. He walked past the bed his bird occupied and went to the corner where he normally rested. He sat down his head resting against the stone. He knew he wasn't angry at Aria, it was hard to be after all. So all he could think was that his anger rested on Lancelot.

Then he remembered the way Aria hadn't even fought him as he pushed her up against the wall his lips slowly nearing hers. She had seemed distressed, she had seemed not to want to kiss Lancelot, so then why did she not immediately fight back? He had to wonder if deep down Aria had wanted a kiss from Lancelot. He quickly shook his head, if she had wanted it she would have taken it. That was the type of woman she was. It was something he admired about her. His fingers slowly touched the arrow that hung around his neck.

"_From the bear as well, I had to dig it out the eye myself but it was worth it." he looked up. "I dulled the edges so it wouldn't cut you if you chose to wear it."_

_That was kind of her, to think that it might cut me… Very kind… _

"_Let go Lancelot." She said trying to pull her arm away. _

"_Just tell me… Is it love? Admiration? Flirtation? Or is just plain obsession?" _

"_It's friendship just like I have for you and the others…" she said quietly. _

"_That's funny…" he said as he pulled her in closer. "Because you don't stick to any of us as close as you stick to your dear…" he had cupped her cheek in his hand. "Tristan."_

"Am I dear to her?" he wondered aloud. Glider flew to his shoulder and pecked at his ear affectionately. "You're right… I shouldn't think on it…"


	12. Past The Wall

19 reviews on a king Arthur story I never expected to get any readership from! Sdfsdkfjhaldsfjhhhhhnnnnggg this is amazing. You all are by far my favorite fandom, just wondering though how many people here who are Tristan fans are also Hannibal fans? Because I have a Hannibal fic up… Just saying :-) You guys are awesome though thank you so much for reading this fic I never expected it to do as well as it has, and someone asked me if this is going to be a series and it is I plan on writing this fic up and maybe even past the point in time the movie was made because keep in mind these characters are ranging from the ages of 17-21 and they still have fifteen years of service to and yes the scene with Lanceot was super dramatic and angsty I thought a drunk angsty Lancelot would be kind of funny and super out of character I don't know why I felt the need but I enjoyed writing such angst. follow me on tumblr under the name karategirl666 for story updates and just good fun.

-o-

Aria smiled as she mounted her horse. She had gotten her uniform back and was glad to be back in leather and iron rather than the girly material the roman dresses were made from. She smiled as she sat atop the horse her hands braiding a few pieces of Teleris hair. The horse didn't seem to mind as it stood perfectly still for her. When she was done she threw up her hair into a messy bun and secured it with a bone pick.

"I see some ones all ready for our death sentence." Galahad grumbled as he walked in with Gawain.

"Don't get your dress in a knot." Aria fired earning her a glare. "I have a feeling we might come out of this A okay."

"Where do you get that feeling?" Bors asked strolling in.

"I came up with a plan." She said as the rest of the Knights walked in.

"A plan you say?" Lucan asked.

"I'm worried, is anyone else worried?" Jameson asked only to have a hand full of hay thrown at his head. "Oi!" he laughed as he brushed out his hair.

"Does Arthur know of your plan?" Dag asked.

"Yes and it's a brilliant one." The man in question said as he strolled in. "We have to wait to start it outside the wall… Do you have what we need?"

"I got it early this morning…" She answered. "Do you have what you need?"

"I do."

"Do we need anything?" Lancelot asked.

"No I should think not." Arthur said. "Get ready to ride we leave in an hour, Jols will be accompanying us."

"One more mouth to feed." Bors muttered.

"One more body to protect." Galahad said.

"Jols is a good fighter we don't have to worry about him. Do we Jols?" Aria asked.

"No…" he said with a small smile. Aria nodded at him as she began to ride off.

"I'll meet you all at the entrance I'm going to get things squared away."

"We'll see you soon." Arthur said and she nodded. As she rode she felt as though she was being followed and turned just in time to see Tristan trotting up beside her. She nodded at him, and he returned the motion. When they got to the wall Aria dismounted her horse and handed a paper to a guard. He looked it over before nodding and heading up a stone stairwell. She walked back to Teleri and mounted the horse quickly.

"How's your hand?" she slowly looked to Tristan before looking down at the hand she hadn't even bothered to wrap.

"I see you were listening in last night."

"Listened… Saw…" she looked to him. "He nearly kissed you."

"But he didn't." She said with a soft expression.

"Not because you stopped him."

"I stopped him." she said looking to him.

"Not in the way you should have."

"How should I have then Tristan?" she asked.

"You could have cut his head off, or his lips either one would have sufficed."

"Tristan he was scared, and drunk." She said looking to him.

"It isn't an excuse."

"To me it is…"

"Fine." He said.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked looking to him only to have an apple tossed at her. She caught it in her hand and looked to him to see he had a soft expression. "Good." She threw him a pear and he smiled down at it.

"I never liked pears…" he said making her look to him. "Till you brought me one…" he slowly caught her gaze to find she had a soft expression.

-o-

As they rode Aria caught many of the men looking over their shoulder at the wall. She could tell they were all on edge, and admittedly she was too. But she had to have faith in whatever gods she chose to believe in that day that Arthur would get them through it. She rode up alongside him and he looked her over.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"No, I'm ready for what is to come." She said.

"It was a good plan one I hope works for long enough."

"What are we doing out here, you still haven't said…" she said quietly.

"A roman girl went missing a few days ago. We think she was taken by woads we are to locate the girl and bring her back to Badon Fort for her family to collect her."

"If she isn't dead already." Lancelot muttered.

"If she's dead we are to bring proof or her body." Arthur said.

"Fantastic so we are to rescue a corpse." Bors said.

"She could still be alive." Aria said.

"She's a woman…" Lucan said.

"So am I…" He slowly nodded.

"You're not most women Aria." Jameson said.

"All women have the capability to be warriors especially in the face of danger… I think we may just find this girl alive." Aria said.

"You have a feeling?" Arthur asked.

"I do." She said with a smile.

"Then a rescue mission it is." He said with a smile. Arthur led them into a grouping of trees and instantly dismounted. "Aria, the plan."

"Right." She said turning to the others who had gotten off their horses as did she. "We are going into woad territory there for…" she pulled out of her saddle bags a small canister. "We will become woads."

"What?" Gawain asked.

"The girls finally lost it." Lancelot said.

"Hush big brother." She said and he smiled.

"Hear her out." Arthur ordered.

"Black ink,.. blue war paint… We will disguise ourselves as woads…" she took off her cloak and revealed her arms which were a light woad blue. "You put the blue ink down first, then the black…" she said showing where she had encircled her arm in black armbands.

"That looks bloody authentic…" Bors said walking over and taking her hands in his.

"Then get to it. Gawain the rest of the canisters are in my saddle bags…" he nodded getting them out and passing them around. "Also you'll want to remove most of your shielding. We're woads in woad territory we don't need armor."

"This just might work." Galahad said.

"Nice job Aria." Lancelot said.

"Always the tone of surprise." She said with a smile as she took off her cloak.

"We should put blue on our faces as well…" Dag said already doing it.

"Good idea." Arthur said following suit. Aria spread it over her face making sure she spread it evenly. She had taken off her Chainmail and under shirt, she now just wore her leather pants and leather vest that laced up the back front and size enclosing her tightly and securely. It would still offer much protection if they were attacked.

"Aria come help me with my face…" Gawain said.

"Don't know if I can do much to improve it." she said making the others laugh.

"Very funny… Put some black markings on them?"

"Sure…" After an hour they stood in a line as Aria looked them over. She walked to Lancelot and shook her head. "You've got to get rid of the shoulder armor, they wouldn't have such a roman style."

"Right…" he cut them from his shirt and walked to his horse to stow them away. She walked past the others and stopped at Dag. "You're missing some on your cheek…" he bent down to allow her access and she slowly spread the paint over. "Better…" she then walked to Tristan and looked him over. "Something is not right here… You look way to much like a Sarmation knight." She took his hands in hers and removed his iron cuffs. She then looked at his hair and shook her head once more. She pulled the top of it back and twisted it into a Woad style bun that hung high on his head because of the length. She looked down the line. "Galahad do the same."

"Right…" he said starting to twist his curly hair.

"Arthur something isn't right here what is it?" He walked over and looked Tristan over.

"Something is off, he still looks like a knight…" Tristan was un moving under the scrutinizing gaze. "Maybe remove the necklace?"

"It stays…" Tristan said and Aria smiled softly.

"Oh I know what it is… He's got no black ink on him anywhere…" she pulled out the canister and dipped her pinky into it. She walked him over to a small boulder which she climbed on to better reach him.

"I have never noticed how short she was until this moment." Gawain whispered. Aria threw one of her daggers and it stuck into the tree next to his head. "Oi!" he said. "You could have killed me."

"I know…" she said with a smile as she painted two sideways bolts on either of Tristans cheeks. She tilted her head before nodding with a smile. "Yes much more fierce looking now." She jumped down from the boulder and walked away.

"Wait Aria, your cuffs." Lucan said, and she looked down.

"Oh thank you, that wouldn't have been good they're of roman design." She said slipping them off. Tristan looked at the light pink spiral that moved up her arm and stood out against her bluish white skin. It seemed not even paint could shroud it from sight.

"Knights we ride, and we ride loose." Arthur said. "We don't stay in formation feel free to chat, we're just woads passing by.

"Won't the woads think it's strange for us to be riding with a woman?" Jameson asked.

"The woads are a Matriarchal group." Aria said making them look to her as she mounted Teleri.

"Then she should act as some ones husband…" Lancelot said.

"Might be a good plan…" Arthur said.

"Really?" she asked. "We're going that deep under cover?"

"We're in blue paint aren't we?" Bors asked and she sighed.

"Choose your husband." Lancelot said. "Though I think we all know who you'll choose."

"Arthur." She said.

"What?" they all asked including the man in question.

"He'll be riding up front, seeing as the Woads are matriarchal group I should be up there with him, if I'm acting as his wife it just makes sense."

"It does good thinking Honey." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Tanks love muffin." She shot back making the others laugh.

"You missed out." Gawain said to Tristan who just ignored him as he mounted his own horse. In all honesty he had been expecting to hear his own name called as well. They slowly rode out of the forest.

"Okay boys… Relax you don't want to look rigid… You're woads this is your territory."

"I have something that could relax us." Lancelot offered. "A game."

"I like games." The twins chimed. "Why are you always copying me?" their eyes narrowed. "Shut up!" They all shook their heads.

"What's the game?" Bors asked ignoring the bickering twins.

"Aria, out of all of us here who would you like to marry and why? In fact to pass the time tell us why you wouldn't want to marry us."

"Great game." She said dryly.

"Oh come on I'm curious…" Bors said.

"Guys I'd marry any one of you you're all great men." She said.

"Good answer." Arthur said with a smile.

"I thought so."

"Okay then why would you want to marry any of us tell us your reasons for everyone…" Lancelot said.

"Alright… I'd marry Gawain because even after our service to Rome is done he can still make a right good living at Weapon making."

"Very true." He said.

"Then again I don't look forward to ginger babies so he'd have to find himself a mistress." They all laughed. "I'd marry Galahad because I think if we were graced with children they'd be adorable with his boyish looks and my blonde hair."

"Very true." He said.

"I'd marry Lancelot because… Actually no I wouldn't… So there's someone I wouldn't."

"Why would you not marry me?" he asked as the others laughed.

"Well what would be the point you'd be with tons of different women each night."

"That's fair." He said with a shrug which made her laugh.

"Why would you marry me?" Bors asked.

"We'll you're plain handsome aren't you Bors?" she asked and he laughed along with the others. "Also I think your children would make good fighters."

"Damn right they would."

"If they got married the children would be good fighters because they would be mine." Lancelot said and even Tristan laughed.

"Who's left?" Aria asked.

"Us." The twins chimed.

"Well I'd marry Lucan because he's funny, and I'd marry Jameson because I hear he's an amazing dancer."

"That I am." He said.

"I'd marry Dag because he's very kind."

"Thank you." He said with a nod.

"I'd marry Arthur because of the money." They all laughed even Arthur who nudged her from his horse.

"Tristan's left." Gawain said when she didn't say anything more.

"Oh I skipped Tristan." She said.

"Oh we already know why'd you marry him." Lancelot said.

"Because of his manly good looks?" she asked and they all laughed.

"No because he's your friend." She looked at him for a moment.

"Yes I guess that would be my reason…"

"Just so you men know if any of you marry her you have to get past my screening process." Arthur said.

"Nah I'll just marry you for the money besides I'd like to see Rome." Aria said and he laughed.

"You would huh?" he asked.

"Well of course, I want to see what the hell I'm risking my bloody life for."

"Same here." The men chimed and Arthur smiled.

"Woads…" Bors said and they all looked up to see a group passing from tree line to a tree line. They halted in the middle of the road as they saw them.

"Easy men Easy…" Arthur said. Aria smiled as she waved.

"Aria what are you doing?" Lancelot asked with a glare. He instantly relaxed when he saw the woads wave back and continue on.

"I vote that Aria is the commander of this mission." Galahad said.

"I second that." Gawain said.

"I third it." the twins said before glaring. "Stop copying me!"

"Is anyone else worried at how easily she's slipping into her role?" Lancelot inquired.

"Guys think of it this way… The only difference between us and them is our forced allegiance to Rome and our willing one to Arthur… They are just British men and women trying to keep their country free, and trying to give the choice to their children of who they want their allegiance to go too…"

"This is how you feel?" Arthur asked her.

"You forget Arthur, before I was a knight I was a young girl being ripped away from my mother's arms…" she looked to him. "Don't worry I would never betray you…" he nodded with a smile.

"See you say that but you also say you would marry him." Gawain said.

"The money…" she chimed and they laughed. "You are getting money right because if not I think I need out of this fake marriage." Arthur gave a boisterous laugh and she smiled.

"You two should start thinking of your children's names." Gawain said and Aria laughed.

"Oh I've already decided that Maxwell if it a boy-."

"Don't I get to name my own Son?" Arthur inquired.

"If it's coming out of my body I'm naming it." she said with a glare and they laughed.

"Trouble in paradise already…" Bors said and Aria nodded.

"Oh okay wait what if we name our children after knights… I choose Galahad for a boy."

"I'm okay with that." Arthur said.

"Ah yeah…" the man in question said.

"What if it's a girl?" Gawain asked.

"There's only been one female knight you." Arthur said.

"Then we take a variation on a boys name…" she said. "So… We'd name her… Luciana."

"I like it." Lucan said.

"So do I we have two fake children Galahad and Luciana." Arthur said shaking her hand.

"How will you raise them?" Lancelot asked with a devious smile.

"Catholic."

"Pagan." Aria and Arthur had spoken at the same time before glaring at each

other.

"I'm not raising my children Pagan."

"They're coming out of my body!" she said and the boys laughed again.

"I think she wins that one." Gawain said.

"Of course she wins she's the woman." Bors said and Aria let out a laugh that rang like a tiny bell.

-o-

"Hold there!" they slowly came to a halt as a group of woads rode up to them on a horse.

"How goes it?" Aria asked as they neared.

"The day is fine and the ground is still woad…" A young man with braided black hair said as he dismounted his horse. Aria followed suit and Arthur followed. "I don't believe I know your faces, I am Cracus…"

"My name is Aria and this is my husband Artimus…" Aria said and Arthur looked to her surprised she had changed his name.

"Where do you hail?"

"From the north." Aria said shaking his hand. "We have just come through Badon hill."

"Did you have much trouble?" he asked.

"A little, but Romans they are easily scared." Aria said and the young man smiled.

"Are you in need of aid, I am a wondering healer…"

"No we came out unscathed thank the gods." Aria said.

"That is good… Where are you headed?"

"To find a place to make rest, my husband and I are with child and are looking to settle down." She set her hand on her stomach.

"A glorious thing it is." He said clapping Arthur on the back. "You must be proud I bet it will be a son the first is always a son. Though a girl would be just as a big a blessing for a blushing mother…" Arthur nodded with a smile. "Well if I can say just a days ride from here there is a nice village filled with our people and is hardly ever seen a roman pass through or around it. It would be a safe place to begin a big family."

"Thank you." Aria said. "Are there any other settlements around?" she asked.

"Yes three days from here there is a large dwelling but I would not go there." Cractus said.

"Why not if I may inquire?" she asked.

"Romans have been attacking looking for a little lost lamb that wondered into the settlement."

"I see." Aria said. "Thank you."

"You as well and many blessings to your coming family."

"Thank you." Aria said as she walked to her horse.

"Let me help you love…" Arthur said walking over and helping her onto the horse.

"Now that's how a man treats a lady!" a woman called from her horse.

"Good journey." Cractus said raising a hand.

"To you as well." Aria said with a nod before riding off Arthur and the others following. When they were a far distance off the men relaxed.

"You're far too good at lying." Arthur said.

"Why did you change his name?" Gawain asked.

"It sounds far too roman." Aria stated.

"Agreed." Arthur said.

-o-

Aria smiled as she set her hands up against a warm fire. It was their first night in woad territory and so far it had been uneventful other than a down pour of rain. They had set up far apart not wanting to seem to close nit if a group of woads came along. She smiled up at Tristan who walked over a cloak shrouding his features.

"You should rest I'll keep watch now." He said.

"I'm fine I'm not very tired." She said with a smile as she moved over so he could better have a shot at the small fire.

"You did well today, acting as Arthurs pregnant wife, the hand on the stomach was a nice touch." He pulled out an apple and handed it to her.

"I knew they wouldn't try to rob or hurt a pregnant Brittan." She said with a shrug.

"Do you wish to be pregnant some day?" she looked to him.

"That's a funny question."

"Not really, you are a woman you have to wonder about it."

"I have now killed too many sons and daughters to have any of my own." She said as her nails playfully dug down into the apples skin.

"Would you really marry Arthur?"

"You have many questions tonight." She said with a smile. "And no, part roman is far to roman for me." He slowly nodded.

"Who would you really marry out of all of us?"

"You know how I feel about discussions like this." She muttered.

"I'm just curious."

"Well you'll have to stay that way won't you?" she asked quietly.

"You gave reasons of why you would want to marry everyone yet you did not give one for me."

"Yes I did." She said looking to him.

"No Lancelot gave one and you agreed." She looked back to the fire.

"Well that's because that was my reason. Besides why would you care? You wouldn't want to marry a woman like me anyways… I'm far too stubborn."

"I like stubborn." She smiled softly. "You would make a fine wife to anyone."

"Not to you though?" She asked quietly.

"I would not make such a good husband."

"I think you'd make a great one to the right woman."

"What kind of woman is that?"

"The rare kind." She said nudging him and he smiled.

"You are… Rare…" She looked at him for a long moment as he stared into the fire. She smiled softly before looking down at the apple held in her hand.

"I guess I am…" she looked to him with a smile. "Maybe after all this we might end up married." He looked to her with a smile as she gave one of her rare soft giggles sound.

"Who knows." He said with a shrug.

"I think I have my own reason for wanting to marry you now."

"What is that?" he asked looking to the fire.

"How else am I going to get my apples?" she laughed and he smiled.

"Very true…"

"I think I will rest now."

"Go ahead I have the watch." She scooted back against Teleri who had laid down to rest just as she always did. After a long while of silence Tristan looked over his shoulder to see Aria fast asleep her head resting against the side of Teleri. He slowly shrugged off his cloak and rested it over her body knowing her bare arms in the cold weather wouldn't be such a good idea. When he turned back to the fire he caught the gaze of Lancelot who was watching him intently. Tristan stared back at him for a long moment unflinching. As Lancelot finally broke his gaze Tristan found an immense amount of pride come over him.

-o-

The next day of riding was uneventful. It had been a huge range of green mountains and hills and absolutely no woads. Which was just fine with the knights and their commander. That night they rested deep in a forest and set up camp. Aria was down by the water they had decided to camp by getting water for the men while the horses drank from the creek beside her.

"You there…" she looked up to see a young man in blue paint walking to her.

"Hello there." She said resisting the immediate instinct to grab her sword. He walked through the shallow creek with a kind enough smile.

"I did not think I would see someone on my travels, this area is usually bare of people. The name is Haggs."

"Nice to meet you I'm Aria."

"Sweet name for a sweet girl…" he said.

"You flatter me…" she said her jaw clenching.

"Mind if I have some of this water?"

"It's the lands water you should ask it." he smiled and Aria was surprised at how straight and white his teeth were.

"I think the land will think it okay." He said. "This is the freshest coldest water around…" he said.

"My father told me about it long ago." She said lying.

"As did mine." He said before taking his drink he stood and stretched and Aria watched the muscles in his chest ripple. "Soo are you traveling alone? I see you have many horses."

"My party is just over that hill…" she motioned.

"Many men?" he asked, and she looked to him. "I'm kidding."

"Very funny." She said dryly and he laughed.

"Where are you headed?"

"Not sure, just riding."

"Enjoying the land and what it has to offer I get that…" he said with a nod.

"Where are you headed?"

"Hadrians wall to do some trading."

"I see." She said.

"It's getting dark out."

"Yeah that tends to happen at night… Thanks for the chat but I must be arriving back at my party."

"Say do you think you can trade me a horse mine died on my trek here. Old age…" she looked at him for a long moment.

"No horse… Where are those the goods you planned on trading then?" he looked at her for a long moment before smiling.

"You got me… Now why don't lie back and take what I have to give you…" He rushed at her and Aria yelled out as she stepped aside and slammed her knee into his stomach.

"You bitch!" he spun around and went to hit her across the face, she ducked out of the way and kneed him again.

"What's this?" Lancelot asked as he and the others rushed down the hill they had been posted.

"Just a hot blooded male trying to take advantage of a young lady." Aria said.

"Need help?" Bors asked.

"No I'm good." Haggs ran at her and she flipped backwards her feet catching him under the chin.

"Oh nice one!" Lucan cheered.

"You bitch you bitch!" Haggs yelled.

"Ooh call me it again I swell with such pride." Aria said making the men who looked on smile. Haggs rushed at her again but she ducked under his arms slid across the grass on her knees before flipping onto her feet and punching him as hard as she could in his back. Haggs cried out in pain before turning quickly and catching a roundhouse kick to his stomach that made him stumble back. Aria rushed at him and threw a kick which he caught with both his hands.

"Got your foot!" he yelled. Aria smiled as she used his leverage to hoist herself in the air and kick her other foot across his face with such force his neck snapped to the side and he dropped to the ground dead.

"Got your face…" she said with a smile before looking to the others. "You know now that I don't have to act like a boy I think my fighting has improved." She said.

"I think so too." Lancelot said.

"It's oddly graceful." Jameson commented. Aria walked to the creek and washed the blood from her hands. She slowly got up and headed away from the creek to Arthur.

"Any idea what he wanted?" He asked.

"Me." She said with a shrug.

"What do you mean you?" Lancelot asked.

"He wanted her body." Dag said.

"Foolish of him to think he could have it." Aria said heading over the hill the horses instantly following her movements without her having to ask.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked as he saw her gather some arrows and her bow.

"It's my turn to get dinner."

"Take someone with you."

"Woad women hunt alone." She said. "It's something I admire about them."

"Well you aren't a woad you are a knight so you will take someone with you." Arthur said.

"Sir yes sir, come on Dag you can carry the dead things." She headed off and Dag quickly followed.

"You're going to start having to treat her as an equal or you're going to end up like James." Lancelot said.

"Poor James…" They all chimed even Tristan.

"What happened to James?" Arthur asked.

"Did someone say James?!" Aria called.

"No!" they all yelled back.

"Good!" she called.

"Seriously what happened?" Arthur asked softly.

"Ears like a hound that one…" Bors said motioning to Aria who was already shooting furry animals from the trees while Dag caught them as they fell. "It isn't safe to say."

"I treat her as an equal still." Arthur said sitting down.

"No you don't. I mean she just took on a guy the size of Dag easy." Gawain said.

"Didn't even have to pull a bloody sword." Bors added.

"Yet you won't let her go off and hunt a few squirrels on her own."

"She's got a rough enough life she doesn't need men in woods or by creeks trying to take advantage of her…" Arthur said.

"That's how you don't treat her equal you don't worry about that with us." Lancelot said.

"Yes because you are men…" Arthurs voice trailed off.

"See…" Gawain said. "She's not equal to you…"

"How did she become equal to you all?" Arthur asked.

"She did something truly amazing…" Lancelot said. "Something that normally a young lady wouldn't do… Though she's already leapt from horse to horse in a middle of a battle."

"Come up with an amazing plain upon entering woad territory." Gawain added.

"Fought men bigger then Dag and won easy." Galahad mused.

"And tamed a wild horse." Tristan said.

"That was probably the hardest of them." Bors said.

-o-

Aria sat back against Teleri as her eyes watched the fire dance before her eyes. There was something haunting in the way it moved. Something that made dark thoughts rise to the forefront of her mind. Thoughts that she had a feeling she was always meant to forget.

"_My child please don't take my child!" _

"_Momma! Momma!" _

"_Come on boy get to your horse and get to riding!" _

"_She's a girl she's a little girl! Please don't take my little girl! Ariadne Ariadne!" _

"_Mother!" _

"_Ariadne!" _

"Aria?"

"Ariadne…" she said softly.

"I am to call you by your full name? First and Last?" Arthur asked and she looked up to see all the knights were looking to her.

"What?" she asked feigning confusion.

"You just said your full name…" Lancelot said with a smile.

"Sorry I was really deep in thought."

"We could tell you haven't even touched your food." Bors said.

"Is it not to your liking?" Lucan asked as he was the one who cooked it.

"I'm not very hungry any one is welcome to it." she said with a smile, instantly Bors took it. "I'm going to go fetch more water." she said heading off.

"That's not good…" Lancelot said.

"Last time we saw that look James happened."

"Poor James." They chimed softly knowing there was a chance she could hear them.

"I have to know what happened." Arthur said. "I'm starting to worry…" the men just smiled.

Aria slowly sat beside the creek her hands dipping into the water. She could see it clearer than she ever had. The romans tearing her from her mothers arms and throwing her to the ground before kicking her in the back. All while her mother cried and begged for her life. She closed her eyes tightly remembering the look as her mother sunk to the ground pulling out her hair and screaming her name at the top of her lungs. She felt some one kneeling beside her and she took a small breath.

"Ariadne is my real name…" she looked to Tristan. "Not Aria and then Adne but Ariadne I had forgotten… I had cut it down to Aria as soon as I was taken from my home. I thought I sounded more like a boys name… Not really though I guess."

"It fooled the romans didn't it?" Tristan asked.

"I guess…" she smiled sadly at the water.

"What is your last name if it's not Adne?" she stayed silent for a long moment.

"I don't…" she took a shaky breath. "I don't remember…"

"Do not feel bad, I don't remember my last name either." He said sitting beside her.

"I don't like this place, it's raising questions in my mind. Questions I have fought off for years…"

"Questions like?" He inquired.

"Like if the Woads are the good people and we are actually the bad people…" he looked to her. "These people they fight for their country and for the right to choose their destiny… What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing…" he said. "What is wrong is that even though we are forced into this life they still try and kill us…"

"I guess you're right about that..." he looked her over for a long moment.

"What would your destiny have been if you had not been taken?"

"A dull one, I would be married by thirteen and have children soon after… My people unlike the waods were not Matriarchal… My destiny would be in the home…"

"Then maybe the fact your destiny was chosen is a good thing…" she looked to him.

"Maybe…"

"Will you return home after your service to Rome?"

"I wouldn't know where home is…" she said with a shrug. "You?"

"I wouldn't know where to go either…"

"Oh I know I'd start my own village of woman warriors. Where the men stay at home with the children and the woman go out and hunt…" He laughed. "Why is that funny?" he laughed again. "Tristan don't make fun of my dream!" he fell backwards. "That's what you choose to go into hysterics over you're a mean mean man!" She said slapping his chest. Lancelot tilted his head from atop the hill as he watched Aria slap Tristen in the chest again only to have him take the arm and pull her to her chest as she too burst into hysterics. "Tristan!" She whined. Lancelot slowly looked down at his hand which still had the small slit in it before walking off his mind running away with him as he did.

-o-

Aria smiled as she rode atop Teleri, they were nearly to their destination. She was sure the girl was still alive. She expected that if the girl hadn't fought her way out. The woads were keeping her alive for ransom. Still she hoped the girl had done what she said. That she had found her inner warrior and fought back.

"There's the settlement." Bors said.

"Where do you think they are keeping her?" Lancelot asked.

"No idea…" Arthur said. "We'll have to spread out… You all better be as good as Aria when it comes to back stories."

"I've been thinking mine up all the way to my parents." Lucan said.

"You have?" Gawain said. "I should have done that." As they entered the town Arthur nodded at them with an expression that told them to be safe. As Aria rode off she looked over her shoulder at Tristan who nodded at her.

_I normally wouldn't mind going off on my own. But this is woad territory and there are hundreds of them… _

"Fine looking horse…" a young man said walking over and petting Teleri.

"Thank you…" Aria said.

"Are you looking to sell?"

"No I am looking for a watering hole to maybe get a drink for both her and I."

"I know a place, my parents run it." She followed him over to a large area filled with woads and horses alike. Aria dismounted Teleri and walked her over to a large trowel full of water.

"There you are lovely…" she said before walking off, she walked past a table of woman that seemed to be fresh from a fight, blood splattered against their skin.

_These women are more hard core then I. _

"Wine?" a man behind a bar asked.

"Yes thank you." She said. "How much?"

"First is free." He said.

"Thank you." She took a sip. "That's nice."

"We get it off Roman carriages. I hate the bastards but they make good wine."

"Agreed." She said. "Speaking of romans…" she looked both ways. "I heard this place has been having some trouble."

"If you call us beheading any roman who steps foot here trouble… But there have been more beheadings then usual…"

"Can I ask why?"

"A little roman birdie flew into our Woad nest… A daughter of a roman bishop."

"Really?" Aria asked with a smile.

"The bitch is in the square if you'd like to see her. It's quite a sight to behold."

"Thanks much." She downed the drink. "I won't have another but here's a coin for the trouble."

"Thanks much." He said with a nod. Aria quickly walked out and mounted Teleri. She quickly road through the village and stopped in the middle. She bowed her head for a long moment. Everything she had hoped for the roman girl had been dashed. Instead of alive being humiliated as she had expected. The quartered body of the roman lay hung up for all to see.

"I see you found her…" she turned to see Arthur on his own horse.

"It's a bloody mess…" she said quietly. "We have to get her down right?"

"Yes there is a body to take back so we will have to…"

"We should wait for a quiet time in the night, there's too many people watching now."

"Agreed… Find the other men we'll meet in front of the entrance to the village to hatch our plan."

"Right." She said with a nod before riding off. Through the large crowd of woads it was hard to see her comrades. It had been over two hours and she hadn't found one. She had checked all the watering holes and even some of the brothels, still she had found none of the men.

_One last spot then I'll head to the front of the village to see if Arthur found them all…_ She rode to a boarding house, the only one she had seen. She had wondered if maybe some of the men had gotten a room for any appealing woad women they had found. She knew there was a chance she would at least find Lancelot. As she dismounted Teleri she was grabbed by the arm and thrown up against a wooden wall. As she pulled out her dagger a massive fist was slammed across her cheek and she fell to the ground.

"With the others…" A heavy slum accent muttered. She felt herself get dragged and looked to her horse which was fighting against five woads.

"Run back Teleri!" she yelled and she smiled as she watched the horse rear up into the air and then race off to safety. She struggled against two men who were steadily dragging her back into a massive stone building. "Get your god damn hands of me!" she yelled.

"Shut up knightess!" another fist came down on her cheek and she resisted the urge to make a pained noise.

"I said let me go!" She kicked one in the stomach and then launched herself up into the air slamming her elbow against a face.

"Bitch!" She was thrown into a room and hit the ground with such force the wind was knocked from her.

"Aria!" She looked to see the other knights chained to the walls. She quickly got to her feet only to be kicked in the stomach. The others watched in horror as Aria flew a good ten feet back up against a stone wall only to drop to the ground limp like a doll.

"Get the bitch in check Harias!" The man she had elbowed against the face ordered. Aria quickly got to her feet grabbing a chain as she did.

"I'm going to enjoy what's to come later little girl…" Harias sneered.

"I'm going to enjoy what's going to happen in just a few seconds." The man rushed at her and she leapt up into the air punching him down across the face. He fell to his knees and she wrapped the chain around his neck before rushing forward. As the woads neck gave a jerking twist a loud sickening snap sounded. His body dropped and she slowly looked to the one in the corner who was staring at her.

"You're next." She said.

"I don't think so." He rushed at her and she dove under his legs and leapt up into her feet before jumping onto his back and snapping his neck.

"Aria run! Get out of here!" Arthur ordered.

"Not without you all." she said as she grabbed some keys from the woad and rushed to Arthur. Before she could unlock the shackles a man rushed forward and tackled her to the ground.

"Aria!" Lucan yelled as he watched a fist slam into her side. She cried out before spitting a mouth full of blood into the woads face. She kicked him in the stomach and off her body before leaping to her feet rushing over and jumping on top of him. She grabbed onto his head and with a loud yell slammed it against the ground until it burst like a melon.

"Aria run!" Arthur ordered.

"Not until I free at least one of you!" she said as she grabbed the ring of iron keys and rushed to Arthur once more.

"Aria look out!" Tristan yelled. She ducked out of the way of two arms before slamming a fist into a massive belly and then taking one of the iron keys and stabbing it into the woads neck and twisting it.

"Help!" he shouted before she kicked him across the face knocking him out and to the ground.

"Behind you!" Lancelot shouted. Aria was grabbed from behind and hoisted high up in the air by a massive tall attacker. She struggled in the woads arms as she kicked her feet out in vain. She felt something pop in her side and cried out in pain before slamming her head back and catching the woad in the face.

He instantly dropped her and she slowly and painfully got to her feet as the woad rushed at her once more with a blooded face. She stepped aside throwing herself up against the wall beside Gawain before running and jumping onto the back of the waod. She placed her forearm against the waods throat before placing her other hand against the back of his head putting him in a standard choke hold. He backed up quickly and she cried out as she was slammed against the stone wall.

"Aria give in!" Arthur yelled.

"No!" she yelled. "I can take him!"

"Give in he's going to kill you!" He bellowed.

"He's going to kill me anyways!" She cried out again as she was slammed up against the wall.

"Aria that's an order stop!" Arthur yelled as he and the men watched in horror.

"There's no shame in it! Stop!" Lancelot yelled.

"I can beat him!" She screamed as tears of pain rolled down her face and the woads lips began to turn purple from a lack of oxygen. The woad reached over his head and grabbed onto Aria before grabbing onto the back of her vest and flipping her over his head where he slammed her to the ground. The others watched in horror as her body suddenly went limp and the woad fell back against the stone wall of the dungeons his hand clasped against his near crushed wind pipe. He slowly stood coughing blood as he did. Another woad rushed in with a group of five men readying to take on the female knight.

"Did you get her?"

"You better chain her up every time I think she's done she gets back up." The woad muttered. Aria was dragged to a wall by three men and hoisted onto her feet where her hands were chained up a good foot of the ground. She cried out in pain as her rib finally snapped and the men closed their eyes at the sound.

"You better make sure these chains are locked good…"Aria said making them look to her. "Because if they're not… I'll cut your god damn hearts out…" She muttered spitting blood off to the side.

"A firey one…" a man who was obviously a leader said as he walked up to her. "A true British woman." His hand slowly dragged down her cheek. "Such a beauty you are." She spit blood in his face and he backed away as a woad rushed forward and punched her in the stomach. She cringed as her head bowed forward and she made a pained noise through a tightly shut mouth. The leader wiped his face with a smile and walked to her once more as she slowly glared into him.

"Such passion…" He said gripping onto her chin and bringing her head up to look at him.

"Don't fucking touch me…" she said through clenched teeth.

"I will be touching you love… Very soon…" he whispered in her ear before turning quickly. "Leave the knights take the leader." As they un did Arthur his knights and Knightess struggled against the chains.

"It's fine!" He said. "Don't fight them just comply!" he yelled as he was dragged out of the room and out of sight.

"Arthur!" Aria called.

"Listen to what I say for once!" He yelled before the door was slammed shut.

"I swear to fucking god if you hurt him I'll rip your fucking spines from your body!" She yelled.

"Aria comply!" She heard him yell.


	13. Bonfire Truths

"How did they get you all?" Aria asked after a long while of silence. She had been messing around with the chain she had been hanging for near two hours, and had grown tired of the clinking.

"The last thing I remember before waking up here?" Lucan asked. "A big fist hitting my face."

"Same here…" Jameson said.

"Bors and I had wine spiked." Lancelot said.

"Gawain and I were brought in with Arthur he told us not to fight and we listened." Galahad said.

"Something you should have done." Dag said. She had never been one to easily bruise but her cheek had a good shine on it and her lip and right eyebrow had been split.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You put up a good fight." Bors said.

"I would have won…" she muttered. "Just got bloody tired… Am tired now actually… Bastard broke my god damn rib… I think he split one of the sew jobs the doc put in on my side as well…"

"You have blood dripping down your leg." Lucan said staring at the puddle beneath her foot.

"Then yes it was split…" she muttered. "No wonder I'm feeling sick." She spit more blood to the ground before leaning her head back. "Arthur has been gone for two hours…" She muttered. "What if they've killed him already?"

"They've probably sent him on his way to get ransom…" Gawain said.

"Which we know the Romans won't pay from when you and Tristan had been taken." Lancelot said.

"Trapped, we were trapped." She said as she started pulling at the chain. "Not taken."

"You're never going to pull the chain from the wall." Jameson said. "You mine as well stop."

"I can get it… It's already loose… Kind of."

"The noise is setting my teeth on edge." Lancelot said. "We're captured Aria. Give in."

"Not in my nature…" she muttered. The door suddenly opened and she froze halting her struggle as a woad slowly walked in.

"Where is our commander?" Dag asked. The woad said nothing as he closed and locked the door from the inside his eyes firmly set on Aria.

"Hello Lovely."

"Hello Ugly…" she muttered.

"What's your name woman?" He asked still stalking towards her, and the men didn't like the look in his eyes. She stayed silent her eyes narrowed her jaw set firmly in place. "I asked you a question."

"And I'm not answering…" he pulled out a sword and placed it to Tristan's neck. "Aria…" She said instantly, surprising the knights. "My name is Aria…" she said quietly and he smiled looking to her.

"Aria…" he dropped the sword from her friend's neck. "Beautiful name…" he walked right up to her. "For a beautiful girl…" he rested a hand on her cheek. "Such soft skin for a warrior woman…" Her jaw clenched and he smiled. "I see you're uncomfortable with compliments."

"I'm uncomfortable with your breath actually…" The men smiled before watching the woad slap her across the face. She laughed and the knights looked at her wide eyed.

"What's so funny?" The woad asked.

"I've been hit harder by children." She laughed her head resting against the wall her eyes dancing with glee.

"I would hold your tongue when talking to me woman… Less you want me to cut it out…" he placed the blade of his sword against her cheek. "You smell sweet…" he said quietly placing his cheek against hers. "Like a spring rain…" he sheathed his sword and placed his hand against her neck. "If you smell sweet… I wonder if you'd taste sweet…" he pulled away his lips nearing hers, he cried out as her knee came up and caught him right between the legs. He fell back to the ground as the male knights laughed and Aria smiled.

"You'll never know." She said with a small wicked smile.

"That is something you are very wrong about!" he rushed towards her and Tristan picked his foot up kicking the woad in the stomach and dropping him.

"Stay the hell away from her." Tristan said with a deadly glare as the woad leapt to his feet and slammed the butt of his sword across his face.

"Tristan!" She yelled seeing blood spill from his mouth. The woad rushed up to her and unlocked her from her chains. He slammed her down to the ground before she could fight he placed a blade up to her neck and tilted her head back. "Laugh now I dare you too…" he said and her jaw clenched. "No nothing? No smile? No quick come back?" he looked to the male knights. "Seems I found something that shuts your dear lass up." He looked down to Aria who was glaring at him.

"Get off of her!" Tristan bellowed.

"Oh oh oh… If looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over." The woad said ignoring Tristan but staring at Arias narrowed eyes.

"Try twelve…" the blade nicked her neck and she gave a small gasp.

"What was that?" he asked. "I didn't hear you…" she stayed silent as his hand went to her hair. "Such long locks… Such blonde hair… Like the sun…" he set his cheek against hers. "Are you all warm like the sun?" his hand slowly moved over her body and she struggled under him.

"Get off me…" she said through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" he asked pulling back. "You'll glare at me to death? I have the blade I have the power and you are just regressed to what you always should have been…" he put his ear to her mouth. "A helpless little girl…" she reached for his sword and he grabbed her hand pulling it aside and twisting it. "Ah ah…" he said with a smile. "Wrong sword you reached for." He laughed as he took the dagger he held to her throat and slammed it down into her palm. Aria screamed in pain as her hand was pinned to the ground. He pulled another dagger and placed it to her neck.

"Aria!" the men yelled.

"Try and reach for my sword again little one and I'll do it to your other hand…" she glared into him her teeth grinding trying to keep from crying out in pain. He looked to the knights chained on the wall. "Enjoy the show, because I'm going to tear your girl apart…" He gasped before looking down and seeing his sword pointed to his throat.

"Get the fuck off me…" she said with a shaking voice. He slowly stood his hands raised in defense his dagger still held tightly in his grasp. Aria pulled her hand up and she didn't make a sound as it slid up the blade to the hilt where she could finally pull it from the ground. She waved her hand out the blade flying from her palm where it hit the ground. Her eyes narrowed on the woad who had dared to climb on top of her. "On your knees…" she said with a deadly voice. When the woad didn't move she sliced the sword across his legs, he cried out as he dropped to his knees.

"Please…" he said softly. "Please I have a wife and children…"

"They're better off without you." He threw the dagger he had in hand which she deflected with the sword before she moved forward quickly chopping his head from his body in one fluid motion. She slowly turned looking down at the beheaded corpse before bending down and taking the keys from his body. She walked over to Dag and un did his shackles. He pulled his hand away before taking the keys and undoing everyone else shackles.

"Are you alright?" Gawain asked walking to Aria who was looking down at her injured hand.

"I'm fine." She said walking away. "Dag here." She threw him the sword. "You'll move out in front…"

"Right…"

"Any idea where our weapons were taken?" She asked everyone.

"Yes I saw where they put them on our way in." Lucan said as Dag unlocked the door.

"We get our weapons and then we split up into two groups… Group A Gawain Bors Dag Lancelot and Jameson will go rescue Arthur, Group B comes with me to fetch the horses for our escape."

"Right." They said nodding in agreement.

"Aria…" Tristan pulled her injured hands in his but found she jerked away from his touch. "You need to tend to that." He said gently.

"After… Let's go." She said and they moved out of the dungeon like room. They were quick in their movements and their kills. Dag hadn't had to use the sword yet because Gawain Bors and Aria were quick in snapping the necks of anyone they came in contact with.

"There…" Lucan said pointing to a table where a bunch of weapons were stacked. Aria was quick in getting everything in place before walking to a window looking out and giving a low whistle.

"What are you doing?" Jameson asked.

"Calling Teleri…" she said turning. "Meet us outside the building in five minutes." She said to Group A. "Be safe." They nodded before running off. "Come on." She said to her group as she pulled a sword and rushed off blood dripping from her hand as they did. When they made it to a massive stair well they all jumped over the side behind a line of woad guards. They made quick in slitting their throats just as Teleri trotted into the square. "Did you find the other horses?" she asked mounting her. The horse began to trot off and the others followed her past two large barns before making it to a third.

"There they are." Lucan said with a smile as he spotted their animals.

"Get the horses and get them to the opening for the others, I'm going to the square to finish the mission. I'll meet you at the opening of the village." Before anyone could protest she was riding off.

The others led the horses back through the dark to the open court yard. They could hear yells and shouts coming from inside and knew their fellow knights were in danger. Tristan was the first to leap off his horse and rushed up the stair well before the others followed suit. They hoped the horses would stay for them but knew there was a small chance they wouldn't. Still they ran off to help their comrades because that's what a knight did.

Bors handed a bloodied Arthur over to Tristan who quickly dragged him from the fight and down the stairs. He placed him a top his horse before climbing on and rising off. He knew if Arthur were to die, the romans would hold him and the others responsible.

"We can't… can't leave them…" Arthur said half his face bloodied and swollen.

"Hold onto the saddle." Was all Tristan said as he rode off Arthurs horse following him as he did. As they passed the square Tristan looked to see Aria firing an arrow at a rope that held the head of the roman girl. It cut the rope and the head dropped into Arias arms just as she rode underneath it. Just as he and Arthur reached the opening of the Village so did Aria. Arthur quickly slid down from the horse and slowly got onto his.

"Arthur your face…" Aria said softly seeing it battered and bruised.

"I'm fine…" he said even though blood dripped down from his swollen mouth. "Where are the others?"

"They are coming I can see them." Aria said. Just as the group neared them Arthur kicked his horse and ran off Tristan and Aria following suit knowing the others would soon be right on their tails. "I got the head of the girl it's all I had time for." She said to Arthur.

"It will do." He said. "The family should be thankful for at least that."

"Where are we going to go, Badon fort is three days from here… Our presence would have spread across this territory."

"We'll lay low for a week…" Arthur said. "I saw a grouping of caves with good covering we should be safe there…"

"The ones by the creek?"

"Yes." He said.

"I will ride ahead set up camp." She said.

"Good if we do not arrive in a day or so you go on ahead without us."

"No I won't." she said before moving forward. "Go Teleri." The horse kicked with thunderous legs and she sped forward to disappear into the night.

-o-

Aria slowly dismounted, her head was killing her and her body ached worse than it had with the bear attack. Her hand had grown so bloodied and slick she hadn't be able to hold onto the main of Teleri with it, in fear it would get entangled. She quickly walked to the caves as Teleri went to the river for a much needed drink. She gathered wood and lit a fire needing the warmth to survive the cold winter's night. After doing so she went to Teleri and pulled the head of the roman girl from her saddle bag.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly as she buried the head in the snow so the stink wouldn't rise. As she worked on the task at hand her mind wondered back to the dungeon and the woad who had pinned her to the ground. She had been in the position before and had hoped to never be again. So when the woad had slammed her to the ground placed the blade against her throat she had been stricken with a fear she had not felt in many years.

_Stop thinking about it… he didn't touch you in the way that was truly bad… just in the way that was uncomfortable… Not like the one before him did… _

Her eyes closed for a minute before she took a shaky breath and looked down at her bleeding hand.

_I need to fix that… _

She walked to the creek and washed her hands the ice cold water instantly clotting the blood in her hand. She left it in there for many minutes ignoring the pain that spread through her hand from the cold. When she pulled her hand back she found it bleeding a lot less than it had. She stared down at her reflection for a long moment and stared at her face which was caked in dirt and blood.

"_Laugh now I dare you too…" he said and her jaw clenched. "No nothing? No smile? No quick come back?" he looked to the male knights. "Seems I found something that shuts your dear lass up... Oh oh oh… If looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over."_

In that moment as the woads words echoed over and over in her head she moved her hands down into the water and started to wash her arms neck face and hair. She ignored the cold that instantly seeped into her. At that moment she felt the great need to be clean. The need to be rid of any trace of the woads touch. After she was done she walked to the cave she had lit up with a fire and sat down against Teleri who had lain down as she always did at night. She rested against the horse her knees drawn to her chest. As her eyes slowly fluttered closed for some much needed sleep. She heard a noise and pulled her sword, her eyes rested on Tristan who was standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Aria?" he asked.

"Where are the others?" she asked stowing the blade away.

"Far back, Arthur told me to ride ahead and make sure you made it here…" she only nodded.

"I didn't hunt, I couldn't handle a bow with my hand so if you're hungry you're on your own."

"I could hunt for us." He said.

"I'm not very hungry but thanks for the offer." He slowly sat down and watched as Aria covered her whole body with her cloak.

"I not hungry as well… Where is the head of the girl?"

"In the snow, to keep the stench away."

"That was good idea." He said and she only nodded. Silence fell upon them and Tristan couldn't help but keep glancing over at Aria who seemed haunted as her eyes looked at the Fire. He had seen the expression only once before. It had been when they were children. When everyone else had gone to sleep in their cell Aria had stayed awake staring at a tiny flame that danced on a tiny bon fire. For the next week she had done the same thing every night. To his knowledge she hadn't slept once during that time, and he never did find out what was wrong with her. "Something troubles you…"

"I'm worried about the others." She said quietly.

"Something else." She looked at him for a moment before looking back to the flames. "Is it because of that last woad, the one who pinned you down?"

"I killed him why would I be thinking about that?"

"You tell me you're the one thinking about it." she looked at him for a long moment.

"I've heard you and the others talking to Arthur about James." He looked down.

"Poor James…" He said out of instinct.

"Not poor James…" he looked to her quickly hearing the anger in her voice to see she was staring at the fire. "He got what he deserved." Her jaw clenched. "I was in the barn one night un doing my binds so I could wash…" she said quietly and he looked her over. "I heard a noise and turned to see James… He was smiling at me but not in the kind way but in the way that woad tonight had… That sort of sick smile…" he nodded. "He had figured me out. Learned that I wasn't a boy but a girl… He said he was going to tell. That he was going to tell on all of us… He figured on his own that you all must have known about me because we lived in such close quarters." She said looking to him and he nodded. "I pleaded with him…" she looked back to the fire.

"I begged him not tell on us..." she said softly. "In my naïve way I said I'd do anything and that same sick smile came across his features… He slammed me up against the wall and then down onto the ground, before I could do anything he had a blade to my throat…" her jaw clenched as she took a shaky breath. "He was young, and for that I was thankful because he had no idea what he was doing… Still he touched me in the way that woad did earlier, and then some…" Tristan's jaw clenched as he saw a flash of pain come over her gaze. "I felt helpless with James… Something I hadn't felt since I had been taken from my mother… When he was done he said that I was to meet him that next night and he would consummate our new relationship… He gave that same sick smile and he left me there… I put my shirt back on and bound myself as tightly as I ever did…" She took a deep breath as her knees pulled to her chest.

"I think I was really trying to become a boy at that moment…" Aria admitted before sighing. "Anyways that night I realized I never wanted to be helpless again and I knew I didn't want to go back to that barn and have him do whatever he planned to do so… When combat training came I took my chance… At first I was just going to slit his throat, nice and quick… Then I realized I wanted to make him pay for making me feel helpless… So… I did what I did to him… I cut his fingers off because he had touched me with them…" her voice shook. "I took his nose because he had rubbed it against my cheek… I took his ears because he had listened to me ask him to stop… Then I slit his throat so he could never threaten me ever again…" She slowly looked to Tristan. "Is it still Poor James now that you know?" he watched a tear slowly fell down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

"Why did you never tell any of us? Why did you never tell me?" She was silent for a long moment.

"I was ashamed…" she said quietly. "I had been scared and weak, and I was ashamed."

"You had a dagger held to your throat." He said looking to her.

"I did tonight as well, but I still got out of it didn't I, even with my hand pinned to the ground with a blade…"

"You are older now you were young then… You didn't know what you know now."

"Yes I did…" she said. "Yes I did… I was just too frightened to say or do anything…" She looked back to the fire, and there Tristan could see the pain once more. "It's been out in the open for weeks that I'm woman yet every morning I still go through the painful task of binding..." she smiled sadly. "I wonder why I do that…" Tristan bowed his head for a moment before slowly moving his arm and putting it around her body. To his surprise she didn't punch him, or pull a blade. She instead slowly rested her head against his shoulder her eyes watching the fire slowly dance its haunting ball.

"I'll never let another man rest his hands on you…" he said quietly. "I promise Aria…" she slowly nodded moving a little closer to him.


	14. To Brd

AN: To the reviewer **Brd**: I would have PM'd back but you were signed in as a guest so I will say it here… Thank you so much for your review even as an anonymous posting it was quite brave of you to write what you said out in the open. I try to be respectful of people who have been in those situations and trust me when I say I would have never written such a thing if I didn't understand it in some way… Wish I was as brave as you… Anyways this chapter goes out to you and maybe send a request in a review of something you want written, a one shot anything and I will try and make that happen. It's the least I can do for such a brave review.

-o-

"You guys made it." Aria said with a smile as Arthur and the other knights rode into the clearing.

"Is Tristan here?" Arthur asked. "We sent him ahead."

"Here…" He came out of the cave Aria had just emerged from.

"You two weren't snuggling were you?" Bors asked with a playful expression and an accusing point.

"I don't think Tristan is capable of cuddling." Lancelot said.

"Forget Tristan. Aria is about as cuddly as a cold fish." Gawain said and she punched him hard in the shoulder making him yell out.

"Owe!" he said before laughing.

"That pain it's going to linger so look forward to that." Aria said with a smile. Tristan was glad to see her spirits raised. Since her confession she had been rather quiet which was something he wasn't used to.

"Arthur your face…" Aria said walking to him. "It's black and blue and still bleeding.

"I'm fine."

"Let me tend to you." Aria said.

"She's good at it you should let her." Dag said.

"She'll have you fixed in no time…" Bors added.

"If you think you can do anything." He said giving in.

"I can at least make sure you can see out your left eye…" She said sitting him down. "Tristan, think you can find me the herbs you use to pack wounds?"

"Yes." He said with a nod already heading off to look for them.

"Where is the head?" Arthur asked.

"Buried under that red patch in the snow." He looked. "To keep it from turning to rot." She explained as they headed into the cave.

"Good thinking." He said and she nodded as she packed a snow ball in her hand. "Alright lean back rest your head on my lap…" she said and he slowly did as she said. "Gawain hand me that bucket of water and get a fresh one."

"Here you are…" he handed it over. Aria took the corner of his cloak and dipped it down into the water before wiping at the blood around his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cleaning the area so I can see what I'm doing…" she said quietly. "How was the ride in, any trouble?"

"We were ambushed by woads." Lancelot said. Aria looked up and gazed at them all.

"Did anyone get hurt?" she asked with a concerned gaze.

"We're fine." Dag said with a reassuring smile.

"Have you hunted?" Lucan asked.

"I can't handle a bloody bow with my hand the way it is." she said showing it was wrapped and still bleeding.

"Tristan hasn't tended to it yet?" Bors asked.

"It was night, too hard to find the herbs." She said with a shrug. "I'm sure he will when he comes back." She took the snow ball she had in hand and slowly moved it over Arthurs brow. He cringed and made a pained noise. "I know it hurts but the swelling will go down and you'll be able to see right again, that is if your eye hasn't been crushed."

"I don't think it is…" he said.

"Good, want to tell me what happened?"

"They were torturing me for information about Badon Hill… Didn't tell them a thing, proud of me?" She laughed.

"I don't know personally if someone was bashing my face in I'd tell them at least lies about what they wanted to know."

"I didn't think of that." He said. "I should have thought of that." She moved the chunk of snow down around the outer part of his eye. Arthur hand flew up but Aria caught it by the wrist. "Leave it alone…"

"I don't think you know what you're doing." He said in obvious pain.

"This girl nursed me back to health when I had fever that near boiled my skin." Dag said. "She can handle tiny flesh wounds like that."

"I wouldn't call it tiny… You're going to be sore for some time…" she said. "Are you starting to be able to see?"

"Little by little…" he said.

"Any other wounds?"

"On my back…" he said.

"Okay then hold this to your eye and take off the top part of your armor…" She threw more wood on the fire so it would be warmer for her commander.

"I found them…" Tristan said handing her the herbs.

"Thank you…"

"After him I fix your hand." he said and she nodded. Arthur took off his shirt and turned his back to Aria.

"That snow better be firmly against your eye." She said. "You won't like it if I do it."

"Right…" he pressed it and cringed at the pain that followed. Aria looked over his back and tilted her head as her hand slowly moved around a deep gash in his side. Blood was steadily leaking from it and she tilted her head.

"That's bad…" she said. "Arthur I don't think packing this is going to do much…"

"Do what you can." He said.

"If we don't close this up you could be in for a nasty infection…"

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Burning it closed maybe?" she asked.

"Do what you think is best…"

"We'll try packing it there's no need to cause un needed pain." She said taking some water and washing the wound Arthur jerked and Aria closed her eyes as the wound tore open more. He cried out and went to move forward. Aria quick wrapped her arms around him keeping him steady. "Don't fall forward, you'll rip it more…" she said before looking to Dag. "Get it ready."

"Right…" he said with a nod heading off to a cave where he set up a large bon fire and laid down some furs.

"That hurt worse than when they sliced me…" Arthur said as Aria clumped up his cloak and pressed it against the bleeding wound.

"That's because that was a slice and this was a rip…"

"I'm losing a lot of blood…" he said seeing it staining the white snow.

"I'm going to stop that, Tristan Lancelot help me lead him to the other cave." The instantly moved and helped him onto his feet. "Don't slump forward Arthur…" she said still holding the cloak to his back. When they got him to the furs she helped him kneel on the ground and slowly moved him down so he laid on his stomach.

"The blade is in there…" Dag said.

"You'll help me hold him down?" Aria asked quietly as Tristan and Lancelot walked away to the knights that had gathered outside the cave. .

"Yes…"

"Bors I need you…" she said kneeling beside Arthur her eyes going to the blade that had been superheated in the fire.

"Right…" he said walking and kneeling. "What do you need me to do?"

"Pinch the wound closed when I say and hold it there while I burn it."

"Is this going to hurt?" Arthur asked.

"No…" Aria said quietly as the other knights looked away. "You just need to remember to breathe."

"Alright…"

"And uhm... Bite down on this…" she put the handle of a dagger in his mouth. "Okay Dag hold him down." He set his large hands on Arthurs shoulders. Aria slowly clumped a large pile of snow together reading it for the cool down that his wound would need. "Alright…" she took the red hot blade in hand. "Bors the wound." He pinched it with both hands and Arthur cried out in pain. Aria took a few small breaths before sliding the red hot blade against Arthurs torn skin. His head threw back and he cried out in sheer agony. "Hold him down!" she yelled as he struggled underneath her touch.

"Stop stop!" Arthur bellowed.

"I'm almost done I'm almost done I'm making it a clean line!" she said quickly as she burned the wound closed. After a long moment she threw the blade aside grabbed the pile of snow and packed it onto his back and side. Arthur made a pained noise before his head rested against the furs.

"Is he dead?" Lucan asked his eyes wide.

"No just knocked out…" she said as she massaged the snow against his skin cooling the wound down.

"I'll see to him you get your hand fixed…" Dag said.

"No I'll look after him…"

"Aria get your hand fixed." Bors said.

"I can't leave him."

"Aria." She looked to them.

"Get your bloody hand, bloody fixed." Bors ordered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Go…" Dag said and she nodded before heading out of the cave. Aria walked to the other cave and sat down next to Tristan who had readied the herbs for packing her wound. He moved so he was facing her and put his hand out. She slowly rested her injured hand in his palm and he carefully undid the wrapping around her hand.

"How is it?" she asked.

"It looks fine, but it is still bleeding, we have to pack it…" she nodded and allowed him to do so. As he worked over her hand she looked down at the fire. "You haven't spoken much…"

"I don't have much to say…"

"I don't think less of you…" she looked to him quickly.

"What?"

"What happened when we were children… I don't think less of you because of it… I know you think less of yourself but I don't of you…" She slowly nodded before looking to the fire.

"Thanks…" she said quietly.

"Thanks what?" Gawain asked walking over.

"Thanks for him fixing my hand it already feels a lot better…" She said lying quickly.

"Good…" he said re wrapping it.

-o-

Aria sat by Arthur smoothing a wet piece of cloth over his forehead. He hadn't woken up since the burning ordeal, but she was confident he would eventually. They had to lay low for a week anyways so he had plenty of time to rest and heal from his injury. She just hoped that when he did wake up he didn't hate her for what she had been forced to do. She looked out at the camp and saw all the man sleeping, their heads resting on saddles and snow piles alike.

"Guess I'm on watch…" she said with a small smile.

"Not alone…" she smiled hearing Gawains voice. "How is he?"

"Resting but I think he'll live." She said quietly as she looked to him.

"You're taking good care of him…"

"I hope so… If something happens to him it will not bode well for the rest of us…" He nodded. "Also he had the doctors at the fort take such good care of me when I was hurt… I just wish I could do more for him…"

"You're doing what you can it's enough…" Gawain said.

"I should be carrying supplies on me for emergencies like this I don't' know why I'm not. Maybe the doctor at the fort would teach me what he knows."

"It's worth a shot. You do pretty okay on your own." She only smiled. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm okay but thank you."

"I caught some very nice vermin you should have some."

"See when you call it vermin it doesn't sound that appetizing." She said with a smile as he laughed.

"Okay how about I call it a nice slab of meat."

"Now I think I'd rather eat the grass from the ground." He laughed again before looking to her.

"You know this is the first time in all the time I have known you that you haven't laughed at least once in a day… That is except for the first time you were brought to the fort… What has the fair lass grieving so?"

"I'm not grieving Gawain I'm just worried about Arthur." She said.

"Something's different with you I'm sure of it."

"Nothing is different…" she said quietly as she ringed out the cloth she had been using to wipe the sweating brow of Arthur.

"Maybe you're just tired or hungry… When was the last time you ate?"

"I can't remember… After burning Arthur though I don't think I could stomach anything… Maybe tomorrow." He nodded.

"It was pretty hard to watch I can't imagine what it was like to do…" He said and she only nodded. Gawain slowly looked to her with a kind expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I had to burn a wound for Dag many years ago so it wasn't as rough this ti-."

"I'm not talking about that." She looked to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened in the dungeon." He said and she looked off her jaw clenching.

"Oh I was knocked around good enough but I'm fine." She said with a reassuring smile. "That big guy nearly did me in but I'm okay."

"What about the one you decapitated?"

"The last one?" she asked.

"Yes…" He said wondering why she was being so evasive.

"He just nicked my neck it was a scratch…" she tilted her chin to show him it had already started to heal.

"I mean about what nearly transpired…" He stated as he watched her tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I don't think anything nearly transpired…"

"Aria… I saw the fear in your eyes."

"I think you are mistaking fear for hatred." She said quietly.

"Maybe…" he said.

"Gawain I could use some fresh water for Arthur would you mind fetching it for me?" She asked with soft expression.

"Of course." He said nodding before getting up and heading away. As Aria watched him leave her gaze fell upon Tristan who was eyeing her with a careful expression. She smiled at him softly before returning her gaze to Arthur.

-o-

It had been two days and Arthur had only woken up for seconds at a time. Aria had become increasingly fearful for his Health. She was afraid that she had not tended to his wounds carefully enough and that he was suffering for it. She smoothed a cool cloth over Arthur brow and smiled. His fever had long broken which had given her a tiny gleaming glimmer of hope. Something they all desperately needed.

"Come on Arthur pull through…" She said quietly. "We could really use our commander right now… Gawain keeps complaining about the weather and I think we're all sick of it." She whispered.

"Oi I heard that…" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry…" she said with a cheeky look which only made him smile. Her smile faded as they heard a low horn erupt through the woods.

"That can't be good…" Galahad muttered.

"They're still looking for us." Tristan said riding in on his horse. He had gone off to check the woods around them for woads.

"Did you find anything?" Aria asked.

"They aren't close, I do not think they'll find us where we are… Many of them are moving, I think they'll try and block us off…"

"Great…" She muttered.

"We should get moving." Jameson said.

"We can't." Aria said looking to him wide eyed.

"We may not have a choice." Lucan added agreeing with his twin.

"We can't move Arthur…" Aria said.

"We can't wait for him to heal." Lancelot said.

"If you all want to run back to the fort that's fine but I'm staying stationary with Arthur until he can at least sit up straight without help from one of us." She said.

"You know you're a little to doting upon our Arthur." Jameson said.

"Your meaning?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"We've seen the way you look at him." The twins said.

"Constantly cleansing his forehead…" Lucan began.

"Checking his body…" Jameson added.

"Without so much of a virgins blush…" The twins said in unison.

"If you have something to say about her come out and say it." Tristan said with a deadly glare.

"Fine I will." Jameson muttered before looking to Aria. "I think you and Arthur may have an affair going on."

"I've heard whispers of late night visits to you…" Lucan said.

"To talk to me about missions." She said with a laugh. "You're being ridiculous."

"I'm just saying if it was one us you wouldn't be treating us as kindly…"

"That's a bloody lie." She said with a fierce expression. "If it had been any of you I would have been just as attentive…"

"We know…" Galahad said.

"Ignore them the cold has just put them on edge…" Dag said glaring into the twins.

"I'm just starting to wonder how pure she really is." Lucan muttered.

"I'd like to know how my purity is any of your god damned business." She fired her temper flying and instantly silencing Lucan. "By the by if I was sleeping with Arthur or anyone else which I'm not I think you and everyone sitting here should know it would be none of your concern."

"If you become with child it's all our concern." Lucan said.

"I don't think it is." She said.

"Well you'd be wrong about that." Jameson said.

"We'd have to protect you." Gawain said making Aria look to him in surprise.

"You're taking their side?" she asked and he looked down at the snow.

"He has a point." Bors said making her look to him next.

"If you became with child you would be all our responsibility." Gawain said and Galahad nodded.

"I think we deserve to know if you have taken to bed with someone especially the commanding officer." Lancelot said.

"You know I haven't." she said. "You sleep in his room the walls are parchment thin you'd be able to hear."

"Maybe you'd sneak off with him somewhere else." Bors said.

"Or somewhere else with someone else." Gawain said.

"That's what you think of me?" she asked looking to all of them. "That I'm some whore that gives it up to whoever approaches me?" she spat with a hurt expression. "After all the years we have stood by one another's side you think this of me?" She asked.

"Aria…" Gawain said quietly. "We don't think-."

"No to hell with all of you. I'm fetching Arthur more water." She got up quickly and stormed off.

"What's the matter with all of you?" Dag asked taking her place by Arthur. "The twins I get but the rest of you?"

"They brought up a good point." Gawain said.

"No they didn't." Tristan said already walking away.

"No they didn't…" Dag agreed. "You all want proof that she hasn't lain with a man think back to the dungeon when that Woad was on top of her… I've never seen fear in her eyes as she had in that moment… That's proof enough." They slowly looked down even the twins.

"It's the cold it's been putting us on edge…" Jameson and Lucan said in unison.

Aria bent down towards the creek her hands diving into the cold water and splashing it on her face. She felt as though she was on fire but knew it wasn't from the temperature that would be impossible seeing as it was the dead of winter. Instead it was from the intense anger she was feeling for the people she had thought of as friends. The twins she could understand, they hardly knew her. Still the others, she couldn't fathom how they could have thought so low for her.

"Aria…" she sighed heavily.

"Come to ask if I'm a whore yourself Tristan?" she asked.

"No…" he said kneeling beside her by the creek.

"Think what they think?"

"No…" she looked to him. "Neither does Dag he's giving them a good talking to."

"Have I done something to make them think less of me?" She asked quietly.

"No…"

"I'm tending to Arthur so careful because if he dies we'll all be separated, sent to much worse outposts with horrible commanders… Gods know where ever I'm sent I won't last long… Even still I'd be just as careful with any of you if you were hurt-."

"I know." He said stopping her. "You don't have to defend yourself with me…"

"I can't look them in the eye now that I know how they think of me…"

"Then don't… Do what women do when angry, ignore them…"

"I hardly ever do what a woman does… It's so much hard work. I'd rather just beat the hell out of them and get it over with…"

"That's from being around men too long."

"Aria." She looked up to see Dag running from the camp.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Arthur is up and asking for you."

"Right." She got up and rushed back as fast as she could. When she made it to the cave she smiled seeing Arthur sitting up on his own.

"How are you feeling?" She asked kneeling in front of him with a warm smile.

"Like some one burned me with a knife…" Her expression softened and her brows knitted in sheer remorse.

"On a scale from one to ten how mad at me are you?" she asked.

"Ten but I'm not angry at you more at the pain…"

"Here…" she balled a bunch of snow in hand and moved to his side slipping it on the wound. He hissed but instantly relaxed. "Better?" he nodded. "How mad now?" He laughed.

"I'm coming down from a seven…"

"Oh good I'll just keep doing this until you hit like two or negative twelve." He smiled.

"You've been taking care of me?" He inquired.

"It's my job… I'm sorry I didn't have any supplies on me to better help you… I'll make sure to carry them on me next time."

"It's alright, thanks for tending to me…"

"I don't mean to rush you seeing as you've just woken up but the horns of battle have been sounded, Tristan thinks the woads around us have planned to cut us off… What should we do, stay or ride on?"

"Ride on; we leave as soon as possible." He said.

"Arthur do you think that's wise, you're injured." She said.

"You've tended to me well enough that I can at least ride a horse… You'll take point though."

"Lead rider?" she asked. "You serious?"

"That's right."

"Of course…" Jameson muttered getting up and heading away.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur inquired.

"The cold." Aria said as she watched his twin trail off after him. "I'll get the horses ready you rest… Dag get him some food he'll need his energy."

"Right."

Aria tended to the horses as best she could. They had been suffering in the cold weather and was worried that they wouldn't be able to ride as well as they would need them too. Teleri though as she stomped around the snow made her confident that at least she'd be strong and fast despite the weather. She felt something hit her nose and slowly looked up to see snow steadily falling.

"Just wonderful…" she muttered.

"I thought you liked snow." Gawain said walking beside her. She only shrugged as she tightened the saddle on Lancelots horse. "I remember it was the only time I ever saw you play was during the first snow that fell at the fort." She shrugged again and Gawain sighed. "Aria I'm sor-." She walked away from him and he looked on in shock. Never once had Aria just walked away from a discussion.

"Ready?" Aria asked Arthur who was walking to her.

"I am, are you?"

"Yes…" she whistled and Teleri trotted over, Aria took a hold of the saddle and easily lifted herself up into the saddle.

"Everyone ready their bows." She ordered and they nodded taking their point from her as Arthur had instructed.

-o-

The ride had been quiet everyone keeping their eyes and ears peeled for Woads. After a day of riding with no sign of them the nervousness of the group was heightened to paranoia. On the ride in they had run into a few groups of Woads, now there was no sign of them. They had decided not to ride out in the open but stick just inside the forest lines.

"Where are the blue bastards?" Galahad asked.

"Aria do you hear anything?" Lancelot asked knowing she had the best hearing of the group. She didn't say anything as she looked around the forest and the men exchanged looks except Tristan who couldn't help but smile.

"Aria?" Dag asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you hear anything?" He inquired.

"No it's dead silent." She answered.

"They've most likely already made the line." Gawain said.

"How will we break through it?" Galahad asked.

"We stay on our horses rush at our top speed shoot a gap in the line and get to the gate of the wall." Arthur said.

"Sounds simple enough…" Aria said. "Or not…" they all looked to see a line of at least a hundred woads set up a good hundred yards in front of Hadrian's wall

"Take out the archers first…" Arthur said. "Go!" they kicked and sped forward, Aria a little surprised Arthur hadn't at least waited a few minutes to talk out the plan. As Aria rode she raised her bow which had three arrows resting in it. She smiled as she pulled back and let the arrows fly, they each hit three archers who fell dead to the ground.

"Then lines moving!" she yelled seeing the waods rush forward.

"Behind us!" The twins yelled making everyone look over their shoulder to see a group of woads rushing out from the tree lines behind them.

"It's a trap!" Aria yelled firing another round of wads which struck two horse riders that were nearing the twins.

"Tristan, Aria cover the back!" Arthur ordered. "Everyone else break the line in front!" Aria fell back to ride along Tristan. They fired arrows one right after the others Tristan hitting every target Aria missing nearly every one. Tristan looked to see blood dripping from Arias injured hand and coating her bow string in blood making it near impossible to hold on for accurate aiming. She threw the bow onto her back and started pulling her daggers. She smiled as she threw them and they hit them one right after the others.

"Take that you bloody devils!" She yelled with a laugh as one of her daggers hit a rider right in the middle of the forehead. She went to reach for another dagger but found all of the ones on her thighs were gone. "Damn it…" She watched as a rider sped past her on a horse that looked much like Teleri. "No you don't…" she leapt off her horse and jumped onto the back of the one riding past. She pulled her sword and slit the throat of the rider. "Go Teleri!" she ordered seeing they were breaking through the front line, she didn't want her horse to get left behind. She pushed the body of the rider off the horse she was on and watched him slam into the ground. She had expected the horse she was one to keep going but instead it came to a complete halt.

"Aria!" Tristan reached out his hand as he past and she grabbed hold of it. He swung her onto the back of his horse and she held on tightly as they rode past fifty waods.

"Open up!" Arthur yelled. "Open the gates!" he saw the romans atop the wall yell down to someone and was confident they would open before too long. Aria looked over her shoulder to see Lucan struggling to keep up with the group. She watched in horror as his horse was hit with five arrows. The horse went down along with Lucan who rolled across the dirt. Aria leapt off the horse and dove down to the ground where she rolled up onto her feet and rushed to Lucan. She slid down to the ground as she pulled his shield from the horse.

"Come on get up… Get up!" she yelled before looking down and seeing he was completely knocked out. She looked back up as three arrows slammed into the shield she was holding. Ten woads were running and closing in on them fast. She grabbed onto the back of Lucans armor and with a yell began to drag his body weight to the gates that were fully open.

"Aria…" she looked down to see Lucan had an arrow sticking through his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm going to get you out of this!" she yelled.

The others rode through the gate and looked around with a laugh until they noticed two people were missing.

"Aria?" Tristan asked seeing she wasn't on the horse behind him.

"Lucan!" Jameson yelled seeing Aria dragging his brother towards them.

"Cover them!" Arthur ordered pulling his bow. Aria cried out as an arrow slammed into her back and she fell to the ground. She quickly got to her feet and threw his shield aside as she grabbed onto lucan with both hands and with a yell dragged him faster than she had before. She quickly pulled him into the safety of the wall and smiled as she doors began to close.

"Dag get him atop Teleri." She said and he did as she said. "She'll take good care of him and get him to the fort fast." She said to Jameson. Aria took the hand of Tristan who lifted her up onto the back of his horse and kicked off.


	15. In a Bind

"How's your shoulder?" he asked.

"Hurts like hell…" She muttered. Teleri had raced off with the knocked out Lucan on her back so when they got to the fort Jameson was the first to rush up the stairs to get to the doctor knowing he had been taken away. Aria dismounted the horse the arrow still stuck in her.

"Get that tended to." Arthur said.

"I will…" she looked to Tristan and he nodded as he followed her up the stairs. "There's no way I'm going to the doctor, he's way to rough when tending to wounds… Can you help me?" She asked as they walked.

"I can." He said with a nod. They got to her room and she easily walked in but when Tristan tried too the soldiers stepped in front of him.

"Tristan you can't come in remember…" Aria said as she motioned to the window.

"Forgot…" he muttered walking away down the hallways before disappearing behind a corner and running the rest of the way outside. He made it to the outer wall and began to scale it all the way to the window when he got in Aria was pacing. Tristan jumped into the room and walked over to her.

"Scale from one to ten how much is this going to hurt?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Maybe… Twelve…" He said.

"You are supposed to lie." She said.

"Eleven…"

"Tristan!" She whispered incredibly loudly.

"I can't lie to you…" he said leading her over to the bed. "So, sit down and we'll get this over with…" She slowly nodded as she took a seat next to Tristan.

"Just… Just be… Be gentle…" she said her hands shaking slightly. She felt as though she could vomit in that moment. Especially as she looked at the arrow which impaled her shoulder.

"I have to break it off first…" He admitted. "If I don't I can't pull it out, you know this."

"Okay…" she said nodding. He took a hold of the arrow and she winced in pain. Tristan's jaw clenched as he snapped the arrows end off. She cringed as she made a pained noise her hands gripping onto the bed sheets. "That that wasn't so bad…" she said her hands shaking as her stomach turned.

"Then maybe pulling the arrow out won't." he said and her expression grew hopeful.

"Right… Yeah…" she said nodding. "Yeah I feel good about this."

"So you want me to?"

"Before I change my mind." He grabbed onto the arrow and quickly pulled it from her body. Aria yelled out in pain as she collapsed forward. Tristan caught her in his arms as they both fell a short distance from the bed to the ground.

"Are you alright!?" one of the guards called from outside. She buried her face into Tristan's shoulder muffling her cry of agony as he held onto her tightly his hand smoothing out her blonde hair. "Aria Adne are you alright!?"

"I'm fine!" She shouted looking over her shoulder at her bedroom door.

"What's wrong!?"

"Uhm…" She thought about it for a moment. "Woman problems!" she shouted shaking from the pain. She slowly looked to Tristan with a glare as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her pain.

"I don't like you right now…" she said her head slowly bowing into his shoulder.

"I know… I'm sorry…"

"Is there a lot of blood?" She asked the pain beginning to easy from an agonizing searing to a hot throbbing.

"There is… But I don't have the herbs I need… We'll pack it with cloth then I'll go get some and come back as soon as possible." She slowly sat up straight as she took a deep breath.

"Alright… I can pack it myself with cloth…"

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing how pale she had gotten.

"Yeah… No… I'm gunna lay down…" Before she could move to stand up Tristan picked her up in his arms and gently laid her down on the bed.

"I'll be back very soon…" she nodded her hand on her shoulder as she watched him leave out the window.

-o-

Aria was resting her head on her pillow when she heard a noise by the window area. The pain had all but gone away but the loss of blood had started to wear her down. She looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing a leather tote sitting on the ground, someone had thrown it through the window. A second later a familiar hand grasped onto the window sill and Tristan pulled himself in.

"It took long to find what I needed." He muttered as he grabbed the tote and walked over as she sat up.

"It's fine."

"Are you in much pain?" He asked his eyes searching her expression.

"Not much…"

"Here…" he handed her a jug of wine.

"You're a saint." She said and he only nodded with an amused expression. She uncorked it and took a long swig. "That's good…" she said handing it over so he could have a drink as well. He took a long drink before looking her over.

"You're in a dress…" He commented seeing the long sapphire satin roman gown.

"It will be easier to tend to the wound in this…" she said and he only nodded as he took another drink.

"Right…" he said looking over the dress. "Alright pull the…" he took a swig of wine and cleared his throat. "Top down…"

"My… My top?" She asked.

"Of the uhm…" he took another sip of wine finding he needed the alcohol to fuel his courage. "Dress… So I can tend to the wound, and pack it." She slowly nodded.

"Right…" Aria took a deep breath as she slowly turned her back to him. After a long moment she slid the straps of the roman dress off her shoulders and down her arms. Tristan watched as she light cloth cascaded down her slender back all the way to her hips and rested against the bed she sat on. His eyes shot up from the two small dimples on her lower back to the cloth wrapped tightly around her body just under her shoulder blades and right over her breasts.

_Her binding... She's wearing it even now… _

"How does it look?" she asked and he cleared his throat. "The wound…"

"It looks okay, you didn't pack it though."

"I couldn't reach it…" even though she had her binding on she still held a blanket to her chest. As Tristan set his hands upon her she jumped slightly.

"What? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No… Your hands are cold…" she said quietly.

"Oh…" he rubbed them together before slowly setting his hands down on her bare shoulders. "How is that?"

"It's good…" she said quietly. She didn't know why but the way Tristan was moving his hands over her body felt different than the other times he had done so before when she was hurt. There was something almost tender in the way his hands moved over her skin. As he packed the herbs over her wound she hissed in pain lowly.

"Almost done…" Tristan said. As he looked over her his eyes went to a red mark under her binding. "I think you have a few more injuries… I'll tend to them as well if you'd like?"

"Sure if you see anything…" his hands went to the bottom of her binding and lifted it. He looked over a deep cut around the wrapping. He quickly realized it wasn't from a stray arrow or left over from the bear attack. It was self-inflicted. Caused by the tight wrappings around her body in an attempt to make herself look more like a man.

"Can we remove the binding?" He asked carefully.

"Why?" she asked quietly as she looked over her shoulder.

"The cloth you've used, it's cut into you…"

"Oh you don't have to tend to it, I've had that for years it's fine." She said going to pull her dress back up over her shoulders. Tristan rested his hands over hers halting her movement. "Tris-."

"Let me tend to it Aria…" he said quietly. She looked down at the bed for a long moment. "It… It looks painful… Let me tend to you…" Her jaw clenched before she slowly nodded. .

"If you feel you must…" She said softly.

"I do… But we have to remove the binding…"

"Can't you just work around it?" her voice was barely above a whisper. Tristan slowly sat back making sure his hands were completely off her body.

"I would never try to…" he looked up in thought. Trying to choose the right words for what he was about to say. "I would never try to do something to you… Like… Like James…"

"I know that." She said without skipping a beat. "It's just it's like a second skin it has to come off slowly or it can hurt."

"I'll be careful…"

"Here…" she moved her dress up revealing her thigh holsters with daggers resting in it. "You'll have to cut off…" she handed a dagger to him. He took it in hand his eyes going to the wrapping.

"If it hurts tell me…" she only nodded her eyes closing. She wasn't a vain person but the damage done to her body from years of binding wasn't a pretty sight, she hardly could look at it she didn't know how Tristan would be able to. She felt the blade sneak its way under the wrapping before cutting its way through the cloth.

Tristan slowly and carefully began to pull the cloth away. Aria bowed her head cringing as the wrapping slowly pulled from the blood that had grafted it to her skin. Sometimes she wouldn't change her bandages for days, not wanting to deal with the pain that went along with removing it. In this case she hadn't changed it in over five because of the mission.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked after it was released from her body and she took a whole breath for the first time in near a week.

"No… No it's fine… It could have been worse… You're pretty bruised though."

"Well it's been binding me for about six days…" she pressed her blanket against her chest to cover herself. It hurt to be so released especially after being bound for so long. Tristan let his eyes slowly move over the skin he had just revealed. There were scars, so light it stood out against her already porcelain skin. Then there were the cuts, some old some very new, some just torn open by him removing the wrapping.

"You should maybe think about not binding yourself…" He said carefully as he began to tend to her wounds.

"Feels wrong not to…" she admitted quietly. "I've been doing it for so long… As I said it's like a second skin…"

"That second skin is ripping up your first skin."

"You didn't have to tend to it…" She said instantly feeling self-conscious.

"Someone had too… How long has this been going on how long has it been cutting into your skin?" He asked starting to get angry that she had put herself through such unnecessary pain.

"Well I've been doing it since we were little… So since then…"

"Well everyone knows you are a girl so you can stop now Aria." He said and she could tell he was ticked off by his voice.

"I told you I can't… Besides… if I'm more flat chested the men around here they don't look at me much…" she admitted quietly. "I don't like it when they look at me."

"It can't make that much of a difference."

"It does though…" she protested.

"I'm done." He sat back and Aria pulled her dress back up slowly. She took a moment before turning and looking to him. She had expected him to glance down but he didn't not once, and the fact made her smile softly. "You need to stop… You're torturing yourself for no reason Aria."

"It doesn't hurt that much." She said shaking her head. "Besides I don't know how to do anything without… I don't even think I'd fight the same without the pressure… Even breathing feels foreign."

"Because you're taking full breaths." He said. "Aria… You don't have to hide yourself anymore."

"You're wrong though… I do… I have to hide myself all the time…" he looked at her for a long moment.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"It doesn't matter because it doesn't make a difference…" she said quietly as she stood. "Thank you for tending to me, you're very kind to do so…"

"Aria what did you mean?" He asked following her movements.

"It doesn't matter to you…"

"Yes it does I want to know…" he hated knowing that there was something he didn't know about Aria.

"No I mean it doesn't matter to you because I don't hide around you." She said looking to him. "In all honesty you're the only one who gets to see who I really am…" She said with a soft expression. "You're the only one who doesn't judge me for being a woman… Even the others judged me… At least they did when we were children… You never did though… Not ever."

"You proved yourself from the beginning…" He said with an honest look.

"Can I ask how I proved myself to you?" he walked over to her with a soft expression, the softest Aria had ever seen upon the knights face.

"There were two things, the first was when that guard kicked you into the cell you didn't so much cry out in pain… The others did… Even I did… Then…" he took her hand in his and showed the spiral scar up her arm. "You took that whip for me… It cut you deeper than it did I, still you never complained about it not once."

"I would have done it all over again even if it was to cut me deeper…"

"Why did you halt the romans whip?" He asked suddenly making her look to him.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked quietly as she looked down at his hands which held hers.

"No…" She smiled softly as she took a small breath before she raised her eyes to his.

"Then you aren't to know the answer just yet…" before he could say anything she walked away her hands slipping from his, and instantly Tristan missed the contact. "We should go see to Lucan…" She pulled on a cloak and headed out of the room while Tristan jumped out the window. As she made it to the doctors room so did Tristan and she couldn't help but smile. She would have to get a pass into her room for him from Arthur. "How is he?"

"The Arrow nearly did him in but they say he'll be fine…" Jameson said looking to her. "Aria… You saved his life…"

"No… I just helped him along he would have been fine-." He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. She stood unsure of what to do for a long moment. She was sure after all that had happened nor he or his twin were fond of her.

"You risked your own to save his…" He said and she slowly returned the embrace and felt him ease up in her arms. "I'm sorry if we ever doubted you."

"It's fine everyone does in the beginning…" he pulled away with a smile. "You alright?" she asked. "You're kind of acting like a woman." He laughed as did the others.

"Yeah, well someone has to in the group if you won't." She punched him in the shoulder and he laughed.

"You're laughing now just give it a second…" Gawain said.

"What?" Jameson asked with a smile before it faded. "Owe… Owe… Owe!" Aria gave a cheeky smile.

"Enjoy that. The pain is going to linger for a few days…" Gawain said as he looked down at a bruise on his shoulder from years of her punching him.

"Be glad it's how she tells you she likes you." Bors said with a laugh.

"Great…" He drawled with a smile.

"I'll be back to check on Lucan…" She said. "I'm going to go tend to the horses."

"Jols already is." Arthur said.

"Oh…" she said shifting uncomfortably. She was okay with Jameson, he had apologized for his indiscretion, but the others she was still fairly upset with. She really needed an excuse to get away from the group of men in that moment.

"Nice dress…" Lancelot said and she didn't even bother to glare at him. Arthur looked around at his knights and knightess. There was something wrong, he could tell that a rift had been formed.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing." Lancelot said.

"The round table now." Arthur said before storming off. Everyone looked to each other before heading off after him.

"We keep this to ourselves." Lancelot muttered and Aria just rolled her eyes. When they got to the round table room everyone took their seats while Arthur looked at all of them with a scrutinizing gaze.

"This place is a place of mutual respect…" Arthur said his hands on the table. "Here at this table we are all equal… At this table we are all one… But right now we aren't. There is a rift that has broken apart our circle of mutual respect, friendship, and equality…" He looked around. "Who wants to tell me what has happened?" They all looked away.

"Lancelot?" he shrugged. "Bors?" he didn't say anything. "Gawain?" he took a sip of wine. Aria watched as Arthurs eyes fell on her. "Aria…" Her jaw clenched. "Aria what has happened?"

"You should ask the boys there the one who started it." She said quietly.

"We were to keep it to ourselves." Lancelot said to her with a narrowed gaze.

"I won't lie to him." She said. "Not to him."

"I wonder why that is…" He fired back.

"Alright you want to know what's going on?" She asked Arthur. "Everyone here besides Dag and Tristan think that you and I are sleeping together… Or that I am at least sleeping with someone else."

"My question would be…" Arthur said. "What business of it would it be of yours?" he inquired as he looked at the men.

"Thank you." Aria said, glad he was taking her side.

"So are you with her?" Gawain asked Arthur.

"Aria do you want to me even answer that?" Arthur asked.

"If you think it would do any good." She said as Dag poured her a goblet of wine. "Thank you…" she said quietly.

"The relationship I have with Aria and she has with me is just as deep as the relationship I have with any of you and you have with me." He answered.

"What about her sleeping with someone else?" Lancelot muttered.

"So much for blood vows huh?" Aria asked and he looked at her for a long moment. He slowly averted his eyes and Aria took a small breath before standing. "Listen here… I could understand Jameson and Lucan wondering about me and doubting me, but the rest of you? I can't understand it…" they looked to her and saw the hurt expression. "For years I have trained beside you, fought beside you, I have bled for each and every one of you…" she stated her voice shaking. "I thought that blood had bought me respect and friendship now I see it didn't buy me anything. I've been hit by arrows, knocked around by bears, suffered the end of a roman soldiers whip upon my back but I have never felt such hurt as when you all looked at me with accusation…" She shook her head as she gathered her thoughts. She wanted to say more but her jaw clenched and she slowly sat down. "There's nothing more I can say… I wish to go tend to the horses." She said her voice breaking slightly, something only Tristan had ever heard. "I want to tend to the horses Arthur… Please…"

"Go ahead." Arthur said.

"Thank you…" she stood quickly and walked from the room her cloak dragging behind her as she did. The door closed and Arthur slowly stood.

"These words are not for Tristan or Dag seeing as Aria believes they are the only ones who truly respect her." He looked around at the men. "By accusing Aria of sleeping with not only myself but someone else you have called into question not only her honor as a woman but her honor as knight… Which is odd because most of you sitting here have slept with a woman some time in your life… But that fact doesn't call in your honor because you are men."

"We just let out words get away-."

"I wasn't finished." He said cutting off Lancelot who glared slightly. "You all have a luxury in life that Aria may never know. You all will find a woman you long to be with and will spend countless nights with her… Even if Aria found a man she truly loved she wouldn't be able to spend even a night in his arms for fear she would become with child and have to forfeit her honor as a Knight... Who knows if she'll ever get to spend a night in the arms of a man she cherishes, the life of a knight is often short, you saw what almost happened to Lucan today… And I'll remind you it was by the sheer bravery of Aria he made it back here…"

"We should apologize…" Galahad said.

"Yes you should and in a very big way." Arthur said. "It's less than what she deserves, I doubt you could ever come up with what she does deserve but I expect you all to try your hardest to meet it… You're dismissed." He said as he sat back down slowly everyone raised and walked from the room. They all instantly headed to the barn only to have Dag step in their way his arms spread.

"You will leave her alone tonight…" he said and no one dared to speak against him.

"I have things to speak of with her." Tristan said.

"Oh you can go." He said stepping aside.

"Why him?" Bors asked.

"Because she isn't upset with him." Dag said with a glare. Tristan walked down a stone stairwell and into the belly of the barn. He walked to see Aria brushing down his horse as she fed him an apple.

"There you are love…" she said. "Almost done getting the burs out..."

"You don't have to tend to mine…" She smiled as she looked to Tristan who stood at the entrance of the barn.

"I don't mind." She said with a smile as he walked to her. "I was thinking of going for a ride would you want to join me?" he only nodded. Aria mounted Teleri and rode off Tristan quickly following not even having to command his horse to do so.

They rode through the town by drunk towns people and roman soldiers alike. They didn't stop at any watering holes, or any eateries they just kept riding until they got to a familiar lake. Aria smiled as she looked down at her horse.

"Good choice…" she said.

"Good choice?" Tristan asked.

"I let her decide where we were to go…" She said to Tristan.

"You have a lot of trust in that horse."

"She's earned it… You should trust yours more…" She dismounted the horse and landed easily on the ground despite her dress. They walked to the lake together Teleri walking to Tristans horse and rubbing her nose against his neck. Just like their riders the horses were very close companions. Aria sat down at the shore and looked out across the lake with a smile.

"I thought you would still be heated from the meeting." Tristan said joining her. "Yet you are smiling."

"Because I know the guys right now are hitting themselves… Tell me they are hitting themselves. Figuratively or metaphorically either one will make me happy." She said looking to him.

"They aren't actually hitting themselves but they are upset with themselves."

"Metaphorically I'm happy then…" she said. "Wish they were really hitting themselves." He smiled before looking to her shoulder as she un did her cloak.

"How is your shoulder?" He inquired.

"Just fine." She said with a shrug. "Thanks for tending to it."

"Don't have to say thank you." He held out an apple and she smiled as she took it in hand. Before he could pull away she revealed a pear and he smiled as he too took it.

"Thank you…"

"Don't have to say it…" she looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I think our horses may be lovers now…" he looked and nodded.

"Maybe…" she slowly returned her gaze to the lake and Tristan couldn't help but gaze at her. She looked quite stunning in that moment. Her porcelain skin lit up in the moon light her long blonde hair flowing around her majestically from the cold breeze. "Do you wish you had a man?" Tristan in that moment wanted to stab himself in the leg.

"What?" she asked with a surprised smile. "Did you ask me if I wished I had a man?" he only nodded knowing it was way too late to take his question back. "Why would I want another one I have all you guys."

"Not what I meant…" he said picking at the grass in front of him.

"You mean do I wish I could take a man like you and the others take a woman now and again?" he looked to her wondering why she would think he did such a thing. Before he could protest she sighed. "Sometimes I do…" the answer surprised him. "There are times when it's late and I'm lying in bed not able to sleep and I think maybe I would be able to rest better if I had someone there next to me… I don't even need the consummation just the presence of someone there would be enough to chase away what keeps me up…" she shook her head. "But then I remember James and I think I don't ever what a man next to me in bed…"

"Maybe you'd find someone you could trust." He said picking at the grass some more.

"The only person I really trust is you." She said softly.

"Then maybe someday we'll share a bed." They looked at each other for a long moment before laughing.

"What a thought that would be…" She said with a smile.

"I'd have to palm a blade the whole time."

"Tristan!" she punched him in the shoulder and he fell back laughing.


	16. Coming Clean

Aria rode into the barn her saddle bags full of goods for the next mission. She had gotten word the night before from Arthur that they were to go defend a small roman estate from a small group of rebels. Not woads but not far off. They were still very dangerous and very violent. She saw a young woman and older man in roman clothing speaking to Arthur and the other knights.

"Here she is." Arthur said and Aria dismounted.

"You are Aria?" The woman asked walking to her. Aria could tell the woman had been crying.

"Yes miss…" she said as she walked to her. She nearly jumped when the woman moved forward and pulled her to her body.

"Thank you so much…" She whispered. "Thank you for bringing even a part of her back."

"Oh…" Aria said realizing who it was. When the woman pulled away she took the woman's hand in hers. "My condolences to you and yours are deep and very sincere… I'm so sorry for your loss madam…"

"You brought back our daughter so the loss isn't as great as it would have been…" the woman said.

"My daughter Rosaline thanks to you will get to have a proper death mask made… So she will be able to rest in peace fully… I thank you for this…" The man said taking her hands and kissing the back.

"There is no need any one else would have…" Aria said softly.

"No a woman would have…" the mother said.

"My wife and I wish to repay you."

"There is really no need for that." Aria said. "Really no need."

"Please let us do something…" The woman said. "We have to do something…"

"Aria they have a debt…" Arthur said making his knight look to him. "The debt needs to be repaid…"

"You have to let us…" The father stated in panic.

"I wouldn't know to even ask for…" she said looking to Arthur. "Seems wrong too…"

"That's because you have a good heart…" The woman said with a soft smile.

"Such a wondrous soul… Still, try to think of something." The father added.

"You are a woman in mannish clothing constantly, you must be in need of fine dresses I have brought some with me…" the woman said. "You and my daughter were the same size… Please let me bestow these upon you…" Aria smiled.

"That sounds wonderful…" The man rushed to a carriage and took a trunk off of it, Jols helped him carry it over. Aria looked to Arthur and saw him smiling.

"We will wait here for you to return and have a fine banquet to celebrate your success on the mission to bring our dear daughter home." The woman said.

"That sounds wonderful; rooms have been made available to you… We do have to ride on now though." Arthur said.

"Wondrous…" The man said with a clap. "You all be very very safe." The men only nodded. Aria froze as the woman moved forward and hugged her again.

"You as well the world can be cold to woman so… Stay warm in a way…"

"Yes miss…" she said with a nod before mounting her horse. At Arthurs orders they kicked off and rode from the headquarters of the knights.

"You handled that well." Arthur said.

"Do you think I upset them by initially saying no to their offer to repay me?" She asked.

"No you made them nervous but not upset..." He said.

"I didn't realize that was a belief amongst the romans."

"I should have warned you…"

"Oh here picked this up for your burn…" she reached into her saddle bag and handed him a bunch of mint. "Grind this up put it on your wound it will relieve you a bit…"

"Thanks." He said with a smile stowing it away in his own bag. Aria dropped back to Jameson with a smile.

"How's Lucan I didn't get to check in on him last night." She said.

"He is fine, upset that he won't be on this mission but Arthur insisted." He said. "Look Aria I feel as though I should-."

"You've already said you're sorry and I've already accepted it." she patted him on the back. "Here eat something you look like death." She reached into her pack and pulled out some grapes.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Can I have some?" Gawain asked with wide eyed as he looked over the fine fruit in Jamesons hands. "Aria?" he asked when no answer came. She looked at him with a stern glare and he averted his eyes.

"How far are we to ride?" Lancelot asked as they neared the gate of the wall.

"Half a day." Arthur replied.

"That's not far…" Aria said. "How long until the rebels are upon them?"

"They come and go but a soldier who is stationed at the gates told his master Comrece that he had been told in the heat of battle by a rebel that a huge incursion would take the home down."

"I see…" Aria said.

-o-

The ride was pleasantly uneventful, so much so they rode through the night despite the rain. When they got over a steep hill they looked down at a small roman estate surrounded by a village of workers. It looked as though there had been a battle. Bodies were still being buried in a make shift burial ground. The knights looked to each other before riding down their bows resting in their laps just in case.

"As we've done before." Arthur said and they all nodded. When they got to the small village they rode up to a closed gate that surrounded the roman estate.

"Who goes there!?" a soldier called from ahead.

"They are the knights let them in!" they heard someone yell. The gates slowly opened and an older man with greying hair walked out quickly. "You are Arthur Castus yes?"

"Yes… My knights and I are here to assist you…"

"Thank god." He said. "They have killed half my workers…" he said as the knights dismounted their horses. "Not to mention my wife."

"Of course the woman is last on his mind…" Aria muttered and Dag smiled at her antics.

"Whatever you could do to help us I'd be grateful." Comrece said.

"I need to speak to that soldier that said an incursion was coming." Arthur said getting right down to business.

"Yes of course…" he looked to a soldier. "Fetch him."

"Yes master." He said before running off.

"Please please come inside my Paige's will tend to the horses…"

"Take her saddle off immediately…" Aria said to a young boy who walked over and took hers.

"Yes miss…" he said before walking off with her horse. They walked past rows and rows of rose gardens before finally making it to the marble estate. They walked in through two large bronze doors which Aria noted were British made. When they got into a large dining room a soldier was brought in and thrown to the ground by two others.

"What's the rough handling about?" Lancelot asked.

"He's the reason my wife is dead… He didn't throw himself in front of her as was his duty." Comrece said. "Why is there a woman amongst us?" He looked to Aria.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I forget I'm a bit of a rarity amongst Romans. I'm a female knight." She said with a smile and a nod.

"You dare speak in my presence!" he rose his hand and went to bring it down upon her face but Tristan caught his wrist while pointing a sword to his throat.

"It's fine…" Aria said and Tristan quickly let him go before taking a small step in front of Aria. "Romans are behind of the times after all…" Tristan set a protective hand on her stomach and pushed her further behind him.

"Aria…" Arthur said with a warning tone.

"Who is this woman?" Comrece asked his eyes wide.

"As she said she is a knight." Arthur said.

"Women do not fight."

"She does." Lancelot said.

"Better than most of us." Dag added with a smile.

"I will not have a woman in my presence if we are to speak war." Comrece said.

"Then you will have none of us in your presence Comrece…" Arthur said. "She stays or we go." The Roman gritted his teeth for a long moment.

"Fine."

"Excellent…" Arthur said. "Also we do not need you here for the questioning. Tell who ever handles the food that the knights and I are hungry… If we are to defend this estate we are to need sustenance." Comrece with a loud grunt turned and walked off. "We won't be needing any of you either…" he said looking to the soldiers. As one past Aria he winked at her and she instantly glared thumbing a dagger on her thigh. He gave a low whistle as he walked out and she turned quickly. "No…" Arthur said before she could throw the dagger at the soldier.

"But… I want to…" she said with a slight whine.

"Maybe later when the battle comes you can pretend a rebel got him but it was actually you." Dag said.

"I would never do such a thing…" she said despite the fact she was rubbing her hands together in a devious way.

"No… Not ever…" Lancelot said. "James…" he said covering it with a cough.

"Did someone say James?" she asked with a glare.

"No…" they all said while Tristan just glared into Lancelot.

"Soldier you may stand…" Arthur said and the soldier shook his head quickly.

"They have beaten my feet with sticks I cannot stand…" He muttered in a clear British accent. "I'm sorry…" Aria instantly moved forward.

"Aria what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I will not have him sit on the floor like a dog…" She muttered as she wrapped an arm around the soldier's waist. Now that she knew him to not be a Roman she had no ill will towards him.

"Dag." She said and instantly he moved forward and helped her carry him over to a chair Aria holding his legs up so they wouldn't touch the ground.

"Than' you…" he said.

"Wine…" Arthur said pouring him a glass.

"Than' you kin'ly." He said with a broken accent as he took a hurried sip.

"Slow sips, slow sip…" Aria said with a soft expression. "You don't want to choke…" he only nodded coughing slightly.

"So in the heat of battle you heard the rebels say a massive incursion would be coming?" Arthur asked sitting.

"At the 'ime I thought it be a threat but the next battle came and more rebels were amongst us. That's when the dear Lady Shona was killed… I tried to leap in front of her per my duties but I was too late in my movement… Upon my torture I told them what the rebel said though I did hav'alf a mind to keep to me self." They all nodded. "I am to be put to death…"

"There is nothing I can do for that…" Arthur said and Aria looked to him wide eyed. "Take him back from where he came." The soldiers came back in and latched onto him.

"No please no!" he yelled stretching out his hands to them and Aria went to move forward.

"No." Arthur said and she froze. When they had gone Aria looked to Arthur and he averted his eyes in return. "It is not our mission Aria." He muttered.

"He is in need of aid…" She said horrified. "That man has done nothing wrong…" She said with a point. "The injustice of it-."

"Is none of our concern…" Arthur said and she clenched her jaw. "Though… It would be a shame if someone were to… Find out where he was locked up and let him loose…" He looked to her and she smiled softly.

"I think I'm going to go take a small walk…"

"Good Idea." Arthur said as he watched her head off.

"Where is the woman off too?" Comrece asked.

"The woman is off to do woman things." Aria called over her shoulder. Comrece just glared before looking o Arthur.

"In Rome such acts would leave her without a tongue."

"It's a good thing this is not in Rome then…" Gawain said with a glare.

-o-

As the feast was laid out Aria walked back in. She had a troubled look as she sat down. Instantly they could tell she had not been able to free the soldier. They also knew though that she would not give in so easily. Comrece caught her gaze and he tilted her head at her.

"You're eyes do linger sir…" she said. "Does something interest you?"

"You were gone for some time…" He said.

"Womanly duties often take such time…" she said.

"What duties was it you had to tend to I wonder?"

"Ones that are none of your concern Sir…" He ground his teeth causing his jaw to clench while a young Roman man next to him laughed quietly.

"Does something amuse you Arnes?" Comrece asked.

"This woman she's funny…"

"Daring not funny…" Comrece muttered.

"Maybe both…" he smiled at her. "My name is Arnes."

"I heard…" she said and he smiled at her.

"Yes both indeed…" he said before looking around. "So you protect which outpost on the wall?"

"Badon hill." Arthur answered.

"I hear that outpost has somewhat of a military advantage due to the hill behind it."

"Yes you can see attacks coming from quite far." Arthur said slightly impressed with the young man who looked to be around his own age of 21.

"I had often wanted to go there…"

"Why is that?" Bors asked with a steel gaze.

"His mother was born there." Comrece said.

"You are part British?" Aria asked.

"Mostly Roman." Comrece muttered with a glare.

"I am of equal parts." He sat patting his father on the back. "Though I will admit I do prefer this land to the one my father is from."

"He likes the cold." Comrece said.

"I hate the cold." Gawain said blinking.

"I love the rain it's good for washing away any ill deeds, it's a good cleanse." Aria looked at the young man for a long moment. She had often said the same thing. Arnes caught her gaze and flashed a dazzling smile she instantly averted her eyes and took a sip of wine. Tristan watched as a blush rose into her cheek. His jaw clenched before he looked to Arnes who looking at Aria with a dazzling smile. "So how long will you all be here?"

"For as long as it takes." Arthur said. "We will stay until the rebels stop attacking."

"I have to say I'm very thankful that you are here, my men are fair fighters but they are newly trained and so are very novice in a fight." Arnes said.

"Your men?" Arthur asked.

"The soldiers here were handpicked and trained by my son."

"You are a warrior?" Dag asked.

"Oh no, I'm nothing like all of you…" he said. "I'm just a guy who can handle a sword and somewhat defend himself."

"I tire of this…" Comrece got up from the table and stormed away, when he had gone Arnes smiled softly.

"You will have to excuse my father, the death of my mother has worn him thin and my little brother Caspis is very ill…"

"I am sorry to hear of this." Arthur said.

"Thank you, so please don't let his mood deter you from why you're here he will not admit it readily but we are in great need… I used to have twenty men who protected the estate now I only have six."

"About to be five isn't it?" Aria asked. "You've put to death one of them."

"Ah yes… Not my choice my fathers."

"He is one of your men and there for under your protection…" Aria said.

"I never thought of it that way, I will speak to my father and try to get leniency." He said with a nod and a smiled before returning to eating. Aria shifted in her seat a little surprised that he had so quickly gone to that conclusion. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name Knightess…"

"Aria." She said.

"Aria that is a wonderful name." he said with a smile. "So let's see if I have it all right, Arthur, Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Tristan, Dagonet, Lancelot, Jameson, and the fair Aria."

"Bors is the fair one." She said and they all laughed especially Arnes. She watched as he flipped his curly brown hair back and looked at her with glee filled green eyes.

"Funny indeed." Arnes said. "I look forward to all your stays here I have made rooms available to all of you, but I'm afraid I was unsure of where to put Aria…" he looked to Arthur.

"She usually stays with one of the knights, her choice." Arthur said.

"Who do you think you'll stay with?" Arnes asked.

"I won't know until later…"

"Well you must let me know…"

"Sure…" she said quietly.

"My lady you have barely touched your food is it not to your liking?" Arnes inquired.

"I do not wish to spoil myself on such meals…"

"Keeping your womanly physic?" he asked.

"Sure… I need to go tend to the horses… Excuse me." she got up quickly and walked away. Arnes looked around with a worried expression.

"Did I offend her?"

"She has a quiet way about her." Arthur said wondering why she had left in such a hurry. "That's all."

"Good I would hate to offend one of the brave knights who is posted here. I drink to you all brave brave men." He rose a glass and they did so as well instantly realizing that the young man they first thought was a spoiled brat wasn't all that bad.

-o-

Tristan sat in the corner of a room while Gawain sharpened an ax which lay in his lap. He hadn't said anything to Tristan and he returned had said nothing either. Tristan though was glad for the silence knowing it would end when Galahad came back. So when the door gave a click and began to open he groaned knowing the talking would begin. Then Aria waltzed through and he relaxed.

"Aria…" Gawain said. She ignored him as she looked around the room and spotted Tristan.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked, and he nodded. She walked in and right afterwards Galahad did as well.

"Aria?" he asked a little surprised by her presence.

"She is staying in our room for the mission…" Gawain said.

"She told you this?" Galahad asked and Aria just rolled her eyes as she sat down her back against a wall across from Tristan.

"Of course not." Gawain said before leaping down from the top bunk. He walked over to Aria and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Aria?" she didn't say anything. "Aria I'd really like to talk to you." She just shrugged. "Alone?" she sighed heavily before getting up and walking away with him. When they got out the door they walked to a balcony in the hallway and sat down outside. Gawain took a breath a wrapped parcel sitting in his lap. "I'm sorry…" she looked at him and it was the first time since the discussion around the camp fire that she had. "I don't know why I got caught up in the discussion… I don't know why I'd even care to be caught up… I could blame it on the cold but that would be a cop out… I'm just really sorry it ever happened… You've been one of my truest friends since childhood. I'm just sorry I ruined that."

"It's not ruined…" she said quietly and he looked to her.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Aria…"

"That's alright…"

"It's not." He said. "So I brought something in an offering of my sincere apology."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did…" he handed the parcel over. "You can use them or not but I made them for you." She opened up the parcel and looked down at two hand axes. She slowly took one in hand and looked over the leather handles which had a braided detail. Her eyes then scanned to the blade which had a Celtic design branded into it. "This is wondrous…" she said her hand moving over the circular design.

"They are light too, but strong." He said. "The design I put in there…" he sat down next to her. "It's the symbol for warrior and the one on the other side." he flipped it and she saw it was different. "It's for woman…" she smiled as she looked down at them.

"These are fine weapons they must have taken you a long time to make." He only shrugged. "Thank you…" she moved forward and to his surprise hugged him. "I will cherish them always." He returned the hug with a small smile before she pulled away. "Now come on let's get off this balcony before someone sees us and mistakes us for lovers."

"No one would think that…" he said as they walked back into the room. "I'm far too pretty for you." She turned and punched him in the shoulder. "Waiting for it… Waiting for it… Owe!" he rubbed his arm. "How do you do that?" he asked rubbing his shoulder. "How do you punch and make it so you don't feel any pain until a few seconds later where it goes down to the bloody bone?"

"I miss that…" Galahad said.

"Oh I'm not so mad at you…" Aria said.

"Really?" he asked with a big boyish smile.

"No of course I'm angry with you, you prat! I saved you from bloody drowning and still you agreed with the twins!"

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" he said.

"Ahk." She waved him off and he bowed his head.

"Need to get her a gift like I did…" Gawain muttered.

"I don't want anything from him." she said as she sat down next to Tristan who pulled out an apple and handed it to her. "Here you are sir…" she handed him a pear and he smiled as he took it. A knock sounded and Gawain walked over opening the door to reveal Arnes. "I was looking for the fair Aria is she here?"

"It's just Aria, not the fair Aria, not the knightess Aria, just Aria…" she said getting to her feet and walking over.

"Well just and true Aria…" he said walking in. "You did not tell me where you were to stay, so I came looking for you to give you some things…"

"I don't need anything."

"The others got stuff."

"It's true." Gawain said.

"So here you are…" he handed her a small basket.

"Mine didn't come in that…" Galahad said.

"I see there is not a bed in here, shall I have one brought? Two will not hold you all…" Arnes said as Aria took the basket.

"I don't sleep…" She said with a steel gaze.

"And yet you are so fair…" he said with a brilliant smile. Aria wasn't sure why but in that moment she wanted nothing more than to punch him in his face. "Even so I'll have blankets set outside your room for you to use… Oh something extra a gift from me to you…" he pulled out from behind him a small vial. "Perfume the finest from Rome…"

"Thank you but I have no need of this." She handed it back and turned her back to him as she walked away.

"You'll fall for my charms soon for this I am sure." Arnes said with a smile.

"Not before you fall on your back…" she muttered sitting down next to Tristan.

"Funny funny lady." He walked out of the room and Aria threw a dagger which slammed into the door which had closed.

"Very nice Aria…" Gawain said taking the dagger out with some difficulty.

"He annoys me…" she muttered before looking to Tristan. "See what happens when I don't bind…"

"I thought your chest looked larger than usual…" Galahad said and Aria quickly stood and stormed from the room. "I was trying to compliment her!" Tristan shook his head, he wondered for a moment if he should go after her but realized that she most likely needed time on her own to process things. So he waited for her to come back.

He waited for a half hour when Gawain and Galahad had long started to try and sleep. He waited an hour when Galahad and Gawain had succeeded in their time to sleep. He waited for three hours when the snoring had near become too much. He waited until morning when finally she came in. He couldn't help but wonder where she had been all night. He would never think she was with a man he knew her far too well for that but still he wondered.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"You didn't wait up did you?" she asked, and he only nodded.

"I'm sorry Tristan…" she said with a soft expression. "After walking I realized I was far too jacked up to sleep so I went for a ride with Teleri… I'm sorry."

"No it's fine…" he said.

"No it's not you were up all night weren't you? You could have always come looking for me." she said.

"Thought you would want to be alone."

"I never not want your company Tristan." She said resting her hands on his. "Now wake up the boys, breakfast is down stairs." She headed to the door but Tristan stood.

"Aria?" she turned just in time to catch an apple which she smiled down at before throwing a pear which he caught. When she disappeared out the door he turned to see Gawain sitting up in bead looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Tristan didn't say anything he just got his things together and soon left. Gawain looked down in thought remembering the way Aria had rested a tender hand on Tristan's.

"Oh no… You can't let your thoughts go there…" he shook his head with a laugh. "They've always been close like siblings really…"

"What are you on about?" Galahad asked groggily.

-o-

As Aria sat down next to Arthur helping herself to a small loaf of bread a young knight snuck up behind her. The others watched as Lancelot moved behind her and slowly held out a white rose with red edges in front of her. She glared down at the flower as Lancelot rested a hand on her shoulder and kneeled at her side.

"Aria?" she looked to him her jaw clenching. "A beautiful pure flower for a beautiful pure girl… I was wrong to ever think less of you… I'm sorry…" she took the flower and looked it over.

"Thanks."

"So you forgive me?"

"Let me see…" she plucked a petal. "I forgive you…" she plucked another. "I forgive you not…" she plucked one more. "I forgive you…" she ripped the rest off. "Oh look that… I don't forgive you."

"Bloody hell that's cold…" Lancelot said seeing the petals fall to the table.

"So is what you alluded about me before… Try again…" he slowly walked away Aria tossing the stem to the side.

"Uhm… Aria…" she looked turning to Bors who was sitting next to her. "I uhm… I'm scared to now… But I have been meaning to apologize sincerely for what happened… I think I said those things because thinking of you, someone I have viewed as a little sister being with a man made me angry in a brotherly way… I didn't mean to insult your honor, I really didn't but still I did… I hope this makes up for it… It's not so much for you as it is your horse… It was the best I could do…" he pulled out of a leather pouch a five inch tall six inch wide salt cube.

"Oh…" she said with a smile taking it. "Teleri will love this." Bors smiled while Lancelot gaped. "Thank you Bors…" she hugged him and he smiled instantly. She pulled away and stowed the salt cube in her leather pouch that hung at her side.

"So you forgive me?"

"Ah of course you big lug." She said punching him in the shoulder. He waited a few moments before cringing.

"Owe…" he said. "I'm thankful for the pain, it means she likes me again… Owe…" She smiled brightly at him.

"Where that bruise with pride I'm already missing mine." Galahad said.

"Whose fault is that huh?" she asked with a glare.

"I've said I was sorry…"

"Not really you haven't, and after somewhat doing so you make a comment about my… Breast size…" she added the last words quietly.

"They do look bigger actually." Lancelot said with a tilted head. Aria threw a dagger and it slammed into the table right between his fingers. "Aria!"

"Bastard…" she muttered getting up and walking away.

"Well done…" Arthur said to Lancelot with a clap.

"You think she'd like a compliment!" Lancelot yelled only to earn another dagger in the head rest of the chair he sat in. "That could have hit me!"

"Good!" she yelled.

"You make this right with her." Arthur said with a stern point at one of his dearest friends.

"I tried! The girl is bloody angry!" Lancelot said. "At me it seems the most."

"She still hasn't forgiven me either." Galahad muttered.

-o-

The rest of the day no one had seen Aria. She had missed the luncheon set up for them and the dinner. So when night fell and still no sight of her had come Arthur as commander went looking for her so his knights could rest. He walked into the barn and tilted his head. He had expected it to be harder to find her but there she was sitting on a hay stack high up in the barns feed level. He walked up the stairs and stopped seeing she was looking to him.

"Arthur…"She greeted. "It's late shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?" he asked as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Oh I can't sleep…" she said with a smile as she tied some stray pieces of hay together.

"You didn't last night either or the night before that…"

"How did you know about last night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw you come out here and not return until early morning…" he said. "Do you want to tell me what weighs upon your thoughts so that you cannot sleep?" She shrugged. "Is it the fights you have going on with Galahad and Lancelot?"

"Not so much the fights but something they said that triggered me… Last night it was something that Galahad said tonight it's what Lancelot said earlier…"

"Is it the comment about your uhm… Your…" she eyed him to see he was making strange hand movements. "Your…"

"Breasts?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is… It's stupid."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I have before with Tristan and it only made me feel worse; I doubt talking about it again would help…"

"Aria you are one of my finest knights but recently I've noticed a change I am worried and wish to know what weighs on your thoughts." He said with an earnest look.

"No you don't… I don't even wish it…" she said quietly.

"Aria… Please tell me…" she looked at him for a long moment.

"It is a long story Arthur…"

"I have time…" her jaw clenched and she looked out at the barn below them glad to see it was empty. "Well it started with a boy named James…"

"James? The James? The poor James James?"

"It really enrages me when they say poor James…" He watched as her jaw clenched so tightly it gave a soft popping noise.

"Why if I may ask?" He watched her bow her head as she took a deep breath.

"Since I was a young girl I've had to bind to keep my gender a secret." He nodded. "Some nights before I washed I would have to remove it… James walked in and saw me…" for the next two hours she told him everything, and to her surprise he stayed quiet the whole time. "Just until yesterday did I finally stop trying to hide myself out of fear that men would approach me and already Arnes has and Galahad and Lancelot have made comments… Every time a man looks my way or someone says something about how I look…" Arthur watched a stray tear cascaded down her cheek. "It's like I'm back on the floor of that barn and James is on top of me again…" she quickly wiped the tear away. "I feel like an idiot sometimes because it's not like he even really hurt me… He just touched me."

"He hurt you Aria don't ever feel like your feelings aren't justified because they very much are…" She looked to him surprised. "I wish you had told me all this before."

"So you wouldn't have brought me on as a knight?"

"No… No I would never wish that… I wish I had known so I could have bettered understand everything that was going on… So am I to guess Tristan knows?"

"Yeah it all came out back at the woad village… We were in the dungeon after you had been taken away and one of the woads tried to take advantage of me." he stared at her. "What?"

"Aria why did I not know this?" he asked blinking and she looked to him.

"I just assumed someone else would have said something." She said.

"They should have…" he was seething, completely enraged.

"Thanks for being kind Arthur…" his anger instantly subsided knowing it was no time to show how he felt about the situation. He wasn't angry with her never with Aria he was more angry with the men including Tristan. "Here… For you…" she set a small horse which had been made out of the straw she had been messing with over the course of the night. He looked down at it with a smile.

"Thanks…"

"I think I may try to go sleep tonight… I think maybe I'll be able to…" she climbed down the stairs to see the other knights walking in. "You all should be in bed."

"So should you." Gawain said.

"I'm going now, I was talking to Arthur." She walked past them the men went to follow when a clearing of the throat made them turn and looked to a furious looking Arthur.

"What happened?" Gawain asked. "What did we miss?"

"Would you like to tell me why no one mentioned that Aria's purity was nearly ripped away from her at the woad village?"

"It didn't come to consummation…" Lancelot said. "Ooh poor girls confused she doesn't even know the difference." Lancelot felt a great pain come across his cheek as he collided with the ground. "Bloody hell Arthur that hurt!" he yelled realizing he had been punched.

"A comrade of yours was nearly taken advantage of and you say nothing to me?" he asked looking all around as Bors helped Lancelot to his feet.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Galahad said.

"It was to her!" Arthur shouted. "She's been messed up about it since then."

"I figured so…" Dag said and the others looked to him. "I just didn't want to bring it up in fear it would make her more upset."

"Does anyone else have as good a reason as that to not bring it up to me?" Arthur inquired.

"She's upset?" Gawain asked.

"Yes. Now I really know why she was so ticked off with all of you after the whole discussion of her purity because all of you had watched a man crawl on top of her!" they slowly looked down.

"We're idiots…" Galahad said.

"One more thing…" Arthur said making them look to her. "No more poor James…"

"Why not it's been a running joke for years?" Lancelot asked his nose bleeding.

"Because it isn't funny when you know the reason why she did what she did to him. She told me the whole bloody story."

"It really isn't funny…" Tristan muttered before biting a piece of pear off.

"What happened?" Bors asked.

"Did he do something to her?" Dag asked his eyes wide.

"It isn't my place to say and none of you will bring it up to her… All you need to know is a Knight among us is struggling with past demons and could use our support as friends and brothers in arms to her..." With that Arthur stormed off. "Lord knows she's been there for us!" He yelled and the knights looked to Tristan.

"What did James do?" Dag asked and Tristan just shrugged before walking away.


	17. A Close Call

"Where's Aria?" Arthur asked as he watched Gawain Galahad and Tristan walk into the room.

"She's sleeping." Tristan said.

"She's wide and awake." Aria said as she waltzed into the dining area.

"We were so sure you were resting." Gawain said with a surprised look.

"Just resting my eyes." She said with a soft smile.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Arthur asked in concern.

"Yeah of course…" she said sitting down. "So what's the plan for today? We've been sitting for far too long…"

"Last night some of the guards spotted movement in the surrounding woods they can hear drums and yelling. The attack is near." Arthur said.

"So we hold tight?" she inquired and Arthur nodded making her instantly sigh. "I hate just sitting still… There must be something we can do to prepare."

"I was thinking of giving the guards a crash course our style of fighting." Arthur said.

"That's a good idea." Gawain said.

"They'll be able to move with us a lot easier if they know how we fight." Dag said.

"You want me to ready an area?" Aria inquired.

"No I want you to eat a good meal other than an apple." Arthur said with a fatherly look and a stern point.

"Where _is_ my apple?" it was thrown at her and she caught it easily before flashing Tristan a dazzling smile and tossing him a pear. He nodded at her before taking a bite. "This is all the meal I need. Honestly. I don't want to spoil myself."

"Spoiling is good sometimes…" Arthur said handing her a butter roll. "Eat this and I'll be happy."

"I'll one up you." She said grabbing a piece of meat and tossing it inside the roll. "I'll eat it on the way and ready the area for training… The horse pin out back would be a good place. It's well hidden from sight of the opposition."

"Good thinking." Arthur said as he watched her head off with the goods in hand. His eyes then went to Galahad who quickly followed her.

"You'll be the last to make amends." Dag said to Lancelot.

"I know… I'm just waiting to finish something for her." Lancelot muttered his eyes down at his un eaten food.

"So you really won't tell us what happened to Aria?" Gawain asked Tristan.

"No." He said.

"Tristan is her confidant as are all of us, what she tells us is to not be shared." Arthur said and Dag nodded in agreement.

Galahad slowly walked into the barn to see Aria readying Teleri. He took a deep breath before walking completely in his hands held behind his back. He stopped short when she turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi…" Galahad said before clearing his throat.

"Mhm…" Was all she said turning back to her horse. Galahad walked over and stood at her side.

"Your hands… They're rough from working with the horses…" He said quietly.

"No they aren't they just look it. They're quite soft despite how they look…" She muttered.

"Then what I have will help keep them so… Feminine." She looked to him.

"What do you want Galahad?"

"To apologize." He said.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"No?" He asked. "But I have something."

"I don't want it. Your words against me hurt more than most the others… besides Lancelot…" she looked to him. "You once told me you were loyal to me above all others."

"I remember."

"What happened to that loyalty Galahad?" she asked before walking away.

"Aria please…" he walked to her and took her hand turning her to look at him.

"What?" She asked and he could see she was angry.

"I was…"

"What?"

"Jealous alright?" He asked shifting uncomfortably on his feet. Tristan walked in and stopped stepping inside a stall out of sight. He peaked around seeing Arias hand held in Galahad's.

"Jealous?" She inquired.

"Yes I was Jealous okay?"

"Of what the men gaining up on me? You felt left out or something?"

"What?" he blinked. "Aria no I was Jealous of the thought of you with someone else."

"That makes no sense." Galahad smiled.

"You're so humble." He muttered. "You must have noticed how much you've changed over the last few years. The woman you have become…"

"I guess…" she said with a shrug.

"You're very pretty."

"Galahad…"

"See there's that humbleness…"

"Is that a word?"

"Don't change the subject…"

"I have to, I fear you are about to say something that will change everything…" She said softly. "You're one of my best friends and you can never be more than that to me… Besides what about that bar maid?"

"She's nothing compared to you…" He said quietly.

"She's more." Aria said. "You just don't see it yet."

"We can be more someday… If we both make through this."

"No… No it would never be Galahad I'm sorry…"

"There's someone else?"

"You call into question my honor?" she asked her eyes raging. "Again?"

"No that's not what I meant… I mean do you have eyes for another?"

"I don't know to be honest…" She said softly. "You know me I'm so very indecisive." He smiled and she looked to him. "Galahad… I'm sorry… But I think what you think you feel towards me is misplaced."

"You understand me like no one else."

"Because you haven't given someone else other than Gawain the chance to understand you…" He smiled and she laughed. "See… Now that you're thinking about…"

"My feelings are misplaced." He laughed. "I feel dumb… about everything. I'm so very sorry Aria."

"Oh… I can't stay mad at you… You're too adorable." She pinched his cheek.

"Oi!" He said swatting at her hand. "If you don't un hand my cheek you don't get your present." She jumped back. "Here it's for your hands when you're riding…" he handed her two pieces of leather. She slipped them on her hands seeing they wrapped around the inside of her thumbs palm and wrist. She smiled looking down at them.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Can I have my punch now?" He asked turning and reveal his arm.

"Oh hell why not." She pulled back her fist and slammed it into his shoulder.

"Waiting… Waiting… Waiting… Owe!" he yelled before hissing in pain.

"You missed it." she said with a smile.

"I don't know why…" he said. "That's going to hurt for days."

"Try a week." She said walking to Teleri. "Come on let's get to the training site."

"I'll gather the soldiers." He said jumping on his horse and riding off. As Aria climbed onto Teleri she looked to see Tristan waltzing in. "Can you believe him thinking he has fuzzy feelings for me?" She asked softly and he smiled.

"You knew I was here?" He inquired.

"I always know where you are Tristan…" She said with a smile which he returned as he climbed on his own horse.

"Same with you." He said riding alongside her out of the barn. As they rode she tilted back her head and smiled feeling the sunshine.

"A nice day for winter… Hopefully it will be the same when the fight comes. I'd rather war when hot instead of cold." Tristan nodded in agreement. When they got to the horse ring Tristan Galahad and Aria set up weapons as the soldiers stood watch. When Arthur came with the rest of the knights they brought an unwelcome guest with them. "Oh bloody hell…" Aria muttered.

"My fair Aria." Arnes walked over taking her hand and kissing the back. None of the men missed the way her jaw clenched as she looked to him. "Wonderful to see you…"

"I would say the same… But it's not…" She muttered walking away and Arnes smiled his eyes following her movements.

"Want me to kill him?" Gawain muttered to her.

"No I want to do it." She said making the men including Arthur smile.

"Welcome…" Arthur said walking forward as he looked to the soldiers. "Today we will be going over fighting techniques we'll start-."

"We know how to fight." A soldier said.

"Cut him off again and we'll see what a good fighter you truly are." Aria said pointing a dagger at him he went to take a step forward and she threw it the blade sticking in between his toes. He gasped as he moved back only to fall to the ground his sandal pinned to the dirt. Arthur looked to Aria who smiled cheekily. "What?" she mouthed and he just smiled.

-o-

Arthur began to break the soldiers into small groups. As they fought each other the knights would walk around and change whatever flaws they spotted. Arthur noticed one knight didn't participate. Aria. She was tending to the horses as the other knights walked around and helped. He slowly walked over and she smiled at him telling him nothing was wrong. Still he found the need to ask.

"Aria is everything alright?"

"Yeah." She said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why aren't you helping the men tend to the flaws of the soldiers?"

"There's no point." She said with a shrug.

"You're meaning?" He inquired.

"They wouldn't listen so I won't waste my time… When the time comes to test their skills though I'll be ready to help."

"You volunteer to fight?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes I think it would be a good lesson as well."

"Agreed." He said with a smile.

"Arthur that one keeps going pigeon toed…" she said pointing it out.

"Nice spot." He said before walking to the soldier who had committed the offense. After two hours of practicing Arthur called the men off and they all made a circle around the pen. "Aria." He said his hand out and she nodded as she walked into the pin and stood at his side. "This is Aria, she will be your test to see if you can hold your own in a fight…"

"You've got to be kidding." A soldier said.

"You're first." Aria said and the knights smiled. "Come on then." The soldier slowly walked into the pen as the knights readied themselves for a good show. "What's your name?"

"Why do you need to know it?"

"I like to know the names of men I'm about to beat the crap out of." He suddenly pulled his sword and rushed at her. She stepped aside slamming her leg into his stomach. The soldier dropped to the ground gasping for air. Aria kicked him and he flipped onto his back as she pointed her sword at his neck. "What do you think Arthur is that a win?"

"That's a win…" he said as Galahad and Gawain dragged the hurt man away.

"You next twinkle toes." She said motioning to the soldier who she had thrown her dagger at.

"I won't go easy on you girly."

"Not counting on it boy…" she muttered stowing her sword away as he pulled hers.

"You won't use a weapon against me?"

"I don't a need a sword to win most fights… You don't pose much of a challenge to me…" The man rushed at her and she ducked out of the way of a sword that he swung at her. As she hit the ground she kicked her foot out catching his legs. He buckled to his knees and she twirled up onto her feet and kicked him across the face knocking him out cold.

"Bloody hell at this rate none of my men are fit for battle." Arnes muttered.

"She's teaching them to be humble after this they'll fight much better." Lancelot said.

"We all had to learn this lesson from her." Dag said.

"We were the better for it." Galahad added.

"Another." She called and they all watched as the biggest man in the group as large as Dag walked forward.

"I'm Trenton." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Trenton… When you're ready." She said with a smile.

"I don't want to hurt you miss…" he said quietly.

"It's alright if you do I'll just hurt you back." He thought about it for a moment before nodding with a smile making the others chuckle.

"When you're ready…" She said. They stood still for a long moment before Trenton swung at her and leapt back before the harsh punch could connect with her. He quickly moved forward throwing a kick which she also backed away from. Trenton tilted his head as he watched her back far away from him up against the pin wall.

"Afraid girly?" a soldier behind her asked and she just back fisted him across the face. He fell to the ground knocked out as others around him laughed.

"Biding time…" she muttered before rushing forward. Trenton ran at her as well and Aria dove to the ground sliding between his legs before getting up onto her feet and turning around. She rushed at him just as he turned to look at her and she kicked up his body her final hit catching him under the chin. As he fell to the ground she flipped backwards in the air and landed on her feet.

"Bloody hell." Bors said with a clap. She slowly walked over to Trenton and tilted her head.

"You okay?" she asked looking down at him as she rested her hands on her knees.

"I can't rush into things. That's what I was to learn right?"

"Right." She helped him onto his feet.

"That's it!" A man jumped into the pin with two others.

"You haven't been called!" Arnes shouted.

"I won't let her make a fool out of us!" he yelled pulling a sword. "This is for real you're dead." Just as he was about to cut off her head Aria pointed a tiny dagger into his throat. He instantly froze his eyes going wide as blood slowly trickled down his neck.

"Drop the sword or lose your life…" She said with a narrowed gaze.

"You won't kill me." He said.

"I've killed tons of men what would be so special about you as I might spare your life?"

"Stand down." Arnes said. "Drop your sword I order you!"

"He doesn't heed your words…" Aria said her gaze never leaving the soldiers who still threatened to cut off her head.

"Then kill him." Arnes said and Aria jaw clenched as the British soldiers eyes grew wide. She removed the dagger and the knights stared wide eyed. The soldier still held a sword and Arnes moved forward.

"I told you to kill him." He said.

"I don't listen to you Roman…" She said turning to him with a narrowed gaze. "I listen to Arthur…" her eyes turned to him. "I can kill him I have no issues doing so but I'll only do it upon your orders…" The sword from the soldiers wielding hand dropped and she turned to look at him.

"Take him away." Arnes said and two soldiers rushed forward and grabbed him under the arms.

"His offense was never fulfilled." Aria said turning and looking to Arnes.

"He raised his sword to a woman and when asked to lower it he refused."

"In all fairness I had a dagger to his throat. Would you have dropped your sword so easily?"

"If it was raised to a woman yes."

"Even if it were a lady who knew over a hundred ways to kill you swiftly?" she asked.

"A fair woman you still are gentle Aria."

"Gentle Aria…" she muttered with a laugh.

"You all are dismissed for the day." Arnes said and the soldiers slowly walked away he turned back to look to Aria to find she was gone. He turned to see her walking to Arthur.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why because I'm a woman?" she muttered.

"No because of how you were treated by Arnes." He said quietly.

"I just need to cool down…" She said before jumping atop Teleri and rushing off. Arnes walked forward and the Knights gazes turned to glares.

"Is she alright?"

"She has duties to attend to regarding the horses. She's fine." Arthur said.

"Such a feminine job to tend to horses… Keeping her a lady?"

"You seem a little too interested in my knight Arnes." Arthur said and Arnes blinked.

"I'm just curious." He said with an overly innocent look.

"Be curious about someone else…" He stated before walking off the knights following. "I'm getting the feeling Arnes has intentions towards Aria."

"You're just getting that?" Lancelot inquired.

"I didn't think he was serious in the beginning now though the way he watches her…"

"What do you want us to do?" Gawain asked.

"We could look after her." Galahad offered.

"Oh she'd love that." Arthur said sarcastically. "Offer to go with her help her with things just tell her it's a part of penance for everything that has happened…"

"She won't fall for it." Tristan said.

"We could try and tail her…" Bors said. "Sneak about."

"No our answer to her safety isn't through her." Arthur said stopping. "No keep an eye on Arnes."

"Good thinking." Lancelot said.

"I'll double back take first watch." Gawain said and Arthur nodded at him.

-o-

Gawain walked beside Arnes into the dining hall. Everyone watched as they laughed together before taking a seat.

"Where is the fair Aria?" Arnes asked.

"I'm sure she'll be along shortly." Arthur said. "What were you two laughing about?"

"I kept seeing Gawain all around today and got in my head I was being followed then he bumped into me and he said he thought I was following him. It was a good laugh." Arnes explained as Gawain laughed while the knights just smiled. "Ah here she is." Arnes stood as did all the knights as Aria walked in. She stopped tilting her head at the scene. "When a lady walks in the gentlemen stand."

"I see…" she muttered. "Interesting…" she took a seat beside Tristan and food was laid out.

"The drums have grown louder I believe our war should be happening tomorrow." Arnes said.

"Do you believe your men are ready to fight?" Arthur asked.

"Ready or not it's going to happen."

"I would think you would be more concerned about your men's lives." Aria muttered her jaw clenching as she thumbed a goblet full of wine.

"Wars happen as do the deaths connected to it." Arnes said with a smile. A large bell sounded and everyone looked up.

"Escape we have an escape!" they heard a soldier yell as he ran through the estate. "Prisoners have escaped!"

"Long gone by now…" Aria muttered and Arthur looked to her with a smile.

"Sir two of the horses are gone!" A soldier yelled rushing in.

"Well ride off after them." Arnes said.

"A fine idea wear out your men before a coming war…" Aria said and he looked at her for a long moment before slowly nodded and sitting down his jaw clenching.

"You're right… Let them go." Arnes said to the soldier.

"Sir-."

"I said let them go…" Arnes repeated and the soldier nodded before walking away.

"I'm going to see which horses were taken and if the others are in distress from the horns…" Aria said before getting up and heading away.

"If you'll excuse me I need to check how the prisoners got out." Arnes said going in a completely different direction as Aria.

"Should we tail him?" Galahad asked.

"I'm done eating I'll do it." Bors said before Arthur could send anyone else.

"Try not to be seen like Gawain here." Galahad said.

"It's hard to blend in with so much roman dress." Gawain muttered.

-o-

Aria leaned against the wall of the estate. Her eyes were following the movements of the opposition in the tree line. They were going to attack any time now. She rather it be in the morning then the dead of night, but she could feel in her bones that the attack was just mere minute or at the most an hour away. They were way to quiet and she was way to amped up for it to wait till morning. She felt some one walk up behind her and she turned quickly only to see Arnes.

"Hello Aria…" He said looking down at the sword she had put to his throat out of instinct.

"Arnes." She greeted relaxing but only a little. "I was just heading to bed." She said sheathing her weapon.

"Let me walk you. I'm afraid since your fighting with the men today you have put a target on your back…"

"I can walk alone."

"Please I wouldn't feel right as host." She looked at him for a long moment.

"Alright." He smiled and walked with her down the stone stairwell.

"Did you see anything from the vantage point?"

"Not much but I do think an attack is well on its way. It's far too quiet and the air is far too heavy."

"The energy is a bit amped…" As they walked he looked to her. "Aria I wanted to apologize…"

"Apologize?" She inquired with a crooked eyebrow.

"For my treatment of you the past day… I believe I might have treated you in an unfair way…"

"Like I was any other petty woman."

"Yes… Not that I think other women are petty. Not that I think you are." He said quickly. "I honestly don't know what came over me." He said with a sigh. "I think it was because the men were around and I want so badly to match up to them which only proves how much I don't."

"You are incredibly self-aware Arnes." She said dryly.

"I deserved that."

"Yes you did… Your apology is accepted though." He smiled as they headed inside the large stone building of the estate.

"I am so glad." He said genuinely.

-o-

"Shit… Shit… Shit…" Bors said to himself as he ran up the stairs and threw open a door. "Get up you prats!"

"What what's happened?" Gawain asked jolting up in bed as Tristan stood.

"I lost sight of that little bastard Arnes…"

"Where's Aria?" Galahad asked jumping out of bed.

"Not here." Tristan said walking past Bors.

"Wake up the other men!" Gawain said to Bors who nodded and ran off.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked his head peeking out of his bedroom after hearing the commotion.

"I lost sight of Arnes. I failed Arthur I'm sorry."

"Get the men we look for both Aria and Arnes." He said before turning.

"My fair roman lady…" Lancelot muttered in his sleep.

"Lancelot get up!" Arthur yelled.

-o-

"You are a wondrous fighter, better than most men."

"Better then all men." She muttered.

"You think you have a lot to prove don't you?"

"Don't I?" She inquired looking to Arnes.

"I guess you do… You wouldn't have to though." Arnes said stopping her in one of the many hallways.

"Your meaning?" she asked.

"It's just…" He shifted on his feet. "If you were to marry a high level Roman that Roman could get you out of the service you were so unfairly put into."

"I like the service I'm in." She said going to walk away only to have Arnes take her hand stopping her. Her jaw clenched as she looked down at the hand.

"You might have not caught on…" She slowly raised her eyes to his. "But I was offering a hand in marriage…"

"No I didn't catch onto that actually…" She said taking her hand from his. "Though I will admit I've caught onto your advances before this."

"Your thoughts on them?" He asked perking up. "The advances I mean…"

"That they are misplaced. Good night Arnes." She went to walk away and he grabbed onto her arm.

"Just like that our conversation is over?" he asked with a smile.

"Just like that." She went to pull her arm away but he held on. "Let go Arnes." She said with a glare.

"You know I'm not accustomed to hearing no Aria." He said with the same smile as before.

"Well you should get used to it because the way your acting won't have any woman saying yes to you."

"For speaking in such a way I could have your tongue cut out." He said his jaw clenching.

"There's those true Roman colors… I knew you had them in you somewhere." She said before punching two fingers into the crook of his arm. He hissed in pain before letting go of her arm. She went to walk away but gasped when he pulled onto her shoulder and slammed her up against the wall.

"Get ready to say yes." He said his mouth nearly colliding with hers. She punched him across the face before throwing him to the ground.

"You're worse than I thought…" she said before backing away.

"I won't take no as an answer!" he shouted as he got to his feet. Aria went to pull a dagger but halted her movements. She couldn't pull a weapon on a Roman it was against everything she was taught. If she were to do that she and the rest of knights could be put to death.

"You seem stricken with fear."

"I'm not afraid of you Arnes."

"You should be…" he said before rushing at her. She stepped aside and watched him crash to the ground before running herself. Before she knew what had happened she had been picked up and slammed onto a table.

"Stop!" She shouted feeling a panic like she hadn't felt in years settle over her.

"You should have been nicer to me this would have gone so much easier… You see this way you get pregnant and then you have to marry me…" He said as he went to kiss her only to catch an elbow in the face. He laughed as he was flipped onto the table and punched across the face. "Like it rough? I can do that."

He kicked her in her stomach and she cried out in pain as she slammed up against a stone wall. Before she could defend herself Arnes grabbed onto her arms and threw her back on the table where he punched her across the face two times before turning his fists on each side of her rib cage. Arias head rolled back from the pain as she blinding punched Arnes across the face and kicked him between the legs. He cried out in pain before pulling a dagger and placing it against her throat making her freeze.

"Not so tough now are you?" He hissed and she locked eyes onto him.

"I could kill you if I was allowed." She said through gritted teeth.

"That's right you're bound by the laws of the knights… There's a good idea… Being bound… I don't want you taking a shot at me in the middle of the deed it might ruin things." Her jaw clenched. She felt as she did when she was a little girl with James in the barn. In that moment there was no difference between the two it was like she was back all those years ago. Helpless, defenseless, and completely stricken with fear.

"Get off me…" she said through clenched teeth. She didn't want to beg. She had vowed to never beg for anything after the night James had molested her.

"How about I just get off in a general way…" she felt his erection press against her leg and she leaned her head back feeling sick. "You're so pretty…" He said his lips against her ear. "I'm just sorry our relationship had to start this way. I would have preferred you just to fall in love with me. In time you will."

"That will never happen." She said shaking the blade still pressed against her throat.

"Doesn't matter… If I don't make it into your heart at least I will into your body…" Her eyes closed tightly. She didn't know what to do. In fact she did. She could pull her ax from her hip quite easily and cut off his head but to kill the Roman would mean death to her and her family of knights.

"You smell… Like berries." Her eyes snapped open as she let a sob escape her. James had said the same thing to her the night in the barn.

"No…" She said feeling his hands begin to roam over her as he gave animalistic grunts. "No…" She took a breath. "Stop…"

"Never…" he whispered his mouth just inches away from hers. Just before he was about to kiss her she head butted him and kicked Arnes off her body. She stood quickly and kicked him between the legs smiling as she watched him go to the ground.

"You bitch…" her eyes grew wide as he slowly stood. "You bitch!" She turned and began to ran, Arnes rushing after her like a bat out of hell. "No one says no to me!" he grabbed her arm and she spun elbowing him in the face as a sob escaped her. There was no way she was ever going to let a man take advantage of her again.

"Let go!" she shouted hitting him over and over again until his hand finally released her arm. Before she could run away he grabbed onto her shoulders and slammed her up against a wall. He back fisted her across the face before punching her in the stomach causing her to collapse against him. He smiled as he pushed her up against the wall and griped onto her chin.

"Stop fighting… You're just a woman…" he whispered his lips nearly colliding with hers. Just as a sob escaped her the weight of Arnes body was gone and she fell to the ground. After a long moment she looked to see Arthur throwing Arnes against the stone wall beside her. She let out a sob of sheer relief her hand clutched onto her leather vest.

"Aria…" A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she turned seeing the Knights. "Hey…" Lancelot said. "It's alright, you're alright…" Her jaw clenched and her eyes grew wide before she looked to see Arthur beating Arnes to a pulp.

"Don't look at her!" he shouted before punching him. "Don't talk to her!" He punched him again. "Don't think about her!" he slammed his fist against him so hard that Arnes fell to the ground. "And don't!" he kicked him. "Touch her!" he kicked him again and Arnes rolled across the ground a bloody mess. Aria slowly stood as Arthur walked to her. "Are you alright?" he asked and she quickly nodded her jaw clenching. "Are you badly hurt?"

"Been hurt worse." She said quietly.

"Aria… Are you badly hurt?" he asked his jaw clenching.

"I told you I'm fine…" she said quietly.

"Aria… Did he… did he manage to-."

"No you stopped him." She said quietly. He gave a relieved sigh before nodding slowly. "I… I have things to do still Horses to tend to."

"You need to go rest." Arthur said.

"I'm fine." She said softly her voice cracking from the strain of screaming.

"You're bloodied bruised and after what you just went through-."

"Arthur…"

"It's an order Aria." She slowly nodded before walking away her jaw clenching. When she got to her room she slowly walked in and heard the others follow her movements.

"I brought water with us… You can wash up." Dag said resting a bronze bowl full of water on a dresser. "Let's give her some privacy…" He said ushering the men out. The last being Tristan whose eyes had never left Aria. When the door closed Aria collapsed to the ground a sob escaping her. The men looked around hearing the foreign noise.

"What is that?" Galahad asked quietly.

"She's crying…" Dag said with a clenching jaw.

"Aria doesn't cry…" Gawain said quietly. "Not ever."

"Maybe she's not crying… Maybe she's in pain." Galahad offered. Dag looked to Tristan who had an intense gaze on the door.

"It is probably sounds of pain… Tristan you tend to most her wounds you should go in." Dag said quietly. Tristan only nodded before slowly walking in and closing the door. Tristan tilted his head. Aria was against the wall her knees pulled to her chest as her shoulders wracked with heart wrenching sobs.

"Aria…" he slowly walked over and kneeled before her. His hand went to hers and she slowly turned her head away.

"Go away Tristan…"

"I can't do that…" he said quietly.

"I don't want you to see me like this… Go away."

"You've never hidden anything from me before."

"This is different." She said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. He moved forward and brushed it away with his thumb. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You don't have to worry that I'll judge you…" she slowly looked to him. "You could never be less than perfect to me…" he admitted so quietly that for a moment she wasn't sure she had heard him. "You can tell me anything…" She slowly nodded and went to speak only to shake her head a wave of tears following.

"It's too fresh…" she said pain evident in her voice.

"That's alright… You don't have to say anything if you don't want to…" he slowly brought the bowl down from the dresser they were situated by and dipped a cloth into it. He went to touch her but stopped. "Can I tend to you?" he asked hating that he had to ask.

"You don't ever have to ask… I trust you Tristan…" He smiled softly before moving forward and wiping some blood from the corner of her mouth. "Trust you completely…" She said softly and he looked at her for a long moment before slowly tending to her once more.


	18. An Inch Away

That night long after Aria had fallen asleep Tristan snuck away from the room. When he came outside it was to find the other knights waiting.

"How is she?" Arthur asked.

"She's Aria…" Tristan said with a shrug. "Sleeping like an infant. She'll be good as new by morning."

"Good."

"She asked me to look after Teleri to make sure Arnes had nothing done to her in retaliation." Tristan said.

"Go on." Arthur said with a nod and Tristan nodded back before walking off. He wasn't heading to the barns and he couldn't believe Arthur had believed him. He was instead heading to the rooms of Arnes to seek revenge.

"Where are you going?" He looked over his shoulder to see Dag and the other knights walking to him.

"To the barns." He stated halting his movements.

"With a dagger in hand?" Lancelot inquired.

"Where's Arthur?" Tristan asked his jaw clenching.

"Tending to Arias safety." Galahad said.

"We said we were going with you to the barns." Gawain stated.

"Really we mean we're going with you to kill Arnes." Bors said.

"I can do it alone." Tristan said.

"This isn't a discussion we're going with." Lancelot said.

"I don't think so… Aria would want me to do it." Tristan said.

"Why because you're so special to her?" Lancelot asked earning him a punch across the face from Tristan.

"Here we go." Dag muttered as he watched Tristan jump on top of Lancelot and begin wailing away.

"Dog pile!" Bors shouted jumping into the action.

-o-

Aria slowly harnessed the last of her weapons, the axes Gawain had bestowed upon her. She heard the door slowly open behind her and she took a deep breath before turning her eyes resting on Arthur.

"I thought I heard movement inside." He said quietly as he shut the door.

"You can't stop me…" She said.

"I can try…" He stated. "You can't kill Arnes Aria I know it's deserved but-."

"What? I wouldn't kill Arnes… Yes he deserves it but that would mean death to myself and the other knights. I would never risk their lives for petty revenge…"

"Then what are you doing with your weapons and cloak?" He inquired. Her eyes instantly averted and he took a breath. "I see… You were going to sneak away."

"I don't deserve to be a part of this noble legion. I'm weak and not at all fitting of a knight… You and the men would be better off without me holding you back… I know deserting means either life in a dungeon or death but both are more than what I deserve."

"Aria… You have done nothing wrong…" He said with a soft expression.

"It's not about doing wrong it's about honor which I have lost." His eyes grew wide.

"Aria… Did he succeed?"

"If I said yes would you let me go?"

"No…" he said. "Did he manage to rape you?"

"No… You got there in time." She said honestly. "Still you must let me go."

"Your honor has not been lost. You are intact."

"No I'm not… and I don't think I ever have been intact." She said softly. "Not sense James…" she looked to him. "I'm not as strong as I should be to be as a knight."

"You are strong though. You're the strongest of all the knights."

"No I'm not… I'm really not." He watched as a tear cascaded down her cheek and she sighed angrily wiping it away. "See that is not strength." She said holding out her hand were the moister of the tear lay. "That is not befitting of a knight!"

"Aria, You were just through something traumatic something that took you back to another traumatic event I would be worried if you weren't emotional…"

"You think too much of me…" She muttered.

"You don't think much of yourself." She looked to him her jaw clenching.

"I cried… Sobbed… Like a weak woman and now I'm afraid of every shadow and tiny noise in the night..."

"It's normal."

"Not for a knight."

"No knight before you has been a woman and no Knight has ever been molested or had nearly been raped Aria." He said. "It's alright to be scared."

"No no it's not alright… It's not… I'm supposed to be strong and brave…"

"Aria you are strong and you are brave… You prove it by standing here… Others would have curled into a ball."

"I did for a short time."

"But you pulled yourself together and to your feet…"

"I close my eyes and all I see is either James and Arnes or that woad in the dungeon climbing over me and I feel like I can't breath." She said in a hushed tone as her expression twisted with pain. "I can't burry it any more… I've tried…"

"Buried secrets never die Aria… They come back up stronger than before… You have to face what's happened."

"I can't… Not alone."

"You don't have too… I will help." He said.

"How can you not think less of me because of all this?"

"Because I see the strength within you from these experiences. You think you're weak you're not. There's no way a woman who has faced this situation not once, twice, but three times and doesn't just die from it. You continue to stand when others would fall and that is true strength. That is what makes knight Aria. To stand when others would fall…" She looked at him for a long moment. "Besides you can't leave… The men would be so distracted in their loss their likely to get themselves killed."

"They wouldn't miss me…"

"When you were hurt by the bear they were sitting around you as you healed and it was like they were shells of the men they were… Empty vessels. Their hope and drive completely gone… Then when you woke up it was back." He snapped his fingers. "Like that. You have to stay the men draw their strength from you."

"There's probably no point in me running I'd come right back worried for all you guys…" she said softly. "Where's Tristan by the way? He was here when I fell asleep then he was gone."

"He said you asked him to look after Teleri."

"No… Teleri is quite capable on her own." Arthur fell silent for a long moment. "Arthur you didn't really believe he was going to check on my horse did you?"

"Bloody hell." He muttered before running out the door Aria quickly following his movements. As they turned down three hallways they spotted a commotion at the end of one.

"Hey!" Aria yelled seeing Lancelot punch Tristan across the face as Galahad tackled Bors to the ground while Gawain and Dag watched with perplexed expressions. "Hey!" She yelled again hoping for them to stop fighting.

"I order you all to stop!" Arthur yelled. Aria sighed heavily when nothing happened.

"Let's go for a more physical intervention then…" Aria muttered as she pulled Lancelot off Tristan while Arthur did the same to Bors and Galahad. "What's going on here!?" Aria asked.

"They're fighting over who gets to kill Arnes." Dag said.

"What?" Aria asked looking to the four who had been feuding. "No one gets to kill him don't you think I would have done that by now if it were an option?"

"It is an option." Bors said.

"No it's not the death of Arnes would not only put the killer at risk but the rest of you knights as well." Arthur explained.

"Hence the reason I didn't kill Arnes the hundred times I had the chance to during the time he was attacking me." She looked to Tristan. "Which I explained to you."

"I couldn't help it…" He muttered. "I'm angry."

"Oh you're angry how do you think I feel?" She asked. "Heed my word now and this goes for every single one of you. Grow up… I won't fight beside children…" She said before storming off.

"Wait Aria!" Galahad called before his expression turned sullen. "Damn…"

"You think she'd be happy we'd kill for her." Bors muttered.

"She's angry because you think you have to." Tristan stated his mind snapping with realization.

"She shouldn't be alone." Dag said heading off to follow her the others doing the same.

-o-

Aria stormed into her room and slammed the door making sure it locked behind her. She couldn't believe the men thought her as weak that they would have to take revenge for her. Also she didn't like they would take such a risk of all their lives for that revenge. Still she understood the blood lust. The want to take back power that had nearly been taken away and in some ways was. She looked to the window and slowly walked over to see a large hay stack underneath it.

"Who am I kidding… I want revenge… But not the kind that will put us all at risk." She smiled to herself remembering back to the fond memory of what she had done to James.

"Aria are you alright?" She heard Gawains voice.

"Yes but don't expect to come in here you sleep out there it's more then you deserve for fighting each other."

"I did nothing!" Gawain said.

"Exactly you could have stopped them from fighting each other…" She smiled. "I'm going to bed now leave me to some peace!"

"Good night!" she heard the men chime and she just smiled before she jumped out the window and landed easily on the hay as she leapt down from the stack she smiled to herself a she headed back into the estate sneaking like a spider in the shadows as she moved.

-o-

"My neck is killing me…" Gawain muttered as he stretched. He had managed to sleep but only a little.

"My arse is killing me." Galahad said. "You think the others would have let us bunk with them."

"It's because of your snoring." Gawain muttered. The door opened and all men including the silent Tristan stood.

"Morning." Aria said a shiner on her cheek left over from the attack.

"Aria are you alright?" Gawain asked.

"I'm peachy actually… Really hungry though. You boys are forgiven and are welcome to walk me to the dining room."

"Well right this way princess." Gawain muttered still upset from the lack of sleep. Aria punched him in the shoulder and he hissed for a long moment. "Owe!" he yelled the pain settling in.

"Any one of the rest of you have a snippy comment?" she asked only to have Tristan and Galahad just shake their heads.

"Aria Arnes might be in the dining hall…" Galahad muttered. "Not that I think you're scared of him it just might throw you in a rage… Or all of us…"

"I doubt he'd show his face…" Aria said with a small smile.

"Are you sure, he's full of Ego?" He asked.

"No no I don't think he is anymore." They walked into the dining room and took their seats, before Tristan could hand her an apple she slipped a pear onto his plate. He smiled down at it before handing her his fruit of choice.

"I have interesting news." Arthur said his eyes going to Aria.

"Really what's going on?" Galahad asked his mouth full of bread.

"Arnes was attacked last night in his sleep." Arthur said as he watched Aria grab a roll.

"Really?" Dag asked highly interested.

"Yes his fingers lips toes nose and tongue were cut off from him crudely…" Every one's eyes went to Aria who was taking a bite of her apple. "Would anyone know anything about that?" When no one said anything Aria looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" She asked blinking.

"It just sounds familiar…" Arthur said. "His lack of lips toes nose and tongue I mean…"

"I was in my room all night." She said her eyes never meeting his as she took a bite of apple.

"You didn't do it?" He asked.

"Of course not." She said with a shrug.

"Could you say that while looking me in my eyes?" A long silence filled the room before she sighed heavily.

"Could you blame me if I couldn't?" she asked her jaw clenching before she brought her eyes to him.

"Well…" Arthur said. "Whoever did it... It was good thinking to burn the wounds… That way he wouldn't bleed out… Interesting that his mouth was burned completely shut."

"He was probably screaming too much…" Tristan muttered and Aria looked to him with a small smile before her back suddenly straightened and her eyes shot to Arthur.

"What?" He asked.

"It's starting…" She said quietly before a loud horn sounded.

"We're under attack!" they heard someone yell.

"Let's go!" Arthur ordered jumping onto his feet with the others. As they ran out Aria gave a high pitched whistle. The knights turned to see Teleri rushing out of the barn with the other horses. As the massive horse rode by Aria grabbed onto the saddle and pulled herself up onto her back. "Follow suit!" Arthur yelled as he stopped his horse before climbing on. "What's the situation?" he asked a soldier who was running down from the lookout point.

"We've got an insertion on our hands, they're nearly upon us."

"How did we not see them before?" Arthur asked.

"Smoke screen sir." They looked up to see smoke indeed rising into the air. "What do we do?" He looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the soldiers riding up on horseback.

"We fight…" Arthur said turning his horse and looking at the soldiers and his knights. "Aria take six men and Tristan up to the wall and set up an archery line when we ride out you cover us."

"Right." She said turning with Tristan.

"You six with us." Tristan called.

"The rest of you get ready for battle!" Arthur yelled.

"Back to the barn Teleri it's safer there." Aria said jumping off her horse. The horse went to follow her and she quickly turned. "Did you not hear me go… I want you safe." The horse nudged her. "I'll be fine besides you have to look after Tristan's horse. Teleri looked to the young quarter horse who was looking around confused at all the commotion. "See…" Teleri nodded before rushing off grabbing Tristan's horse reigns with its mouth as she did.

"Well trained." Tristan commented.

"Basic instinct." She corrected as they headed up the steps their bows and arrows in hand. "I'll follow your lead you're the better bowman." He nodded as he turned and faced the soldiers. "You follow the lead of us and cover the men down there." They all nodded before lining up on the wall. Tristan heard Aria take a small breath as she readied her bow and aimed along with everyone else.

"Easy breath… Easy shot…" she said to herself and he smiled his mind traveling many years before.

"Straighten your wrist Adne!" The roman hit the young Aria across the face and she fell to her knees. "If you can't shoot a bow you're no good to the Romans! Stay here until you get it!" Tristan watched the Roman solider walk off before he slowly walked over to Aria and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks…" she muttered.

"You can't hit anything…" Tristan commented.

"Stating the obvious…" she said back softly so the soldiers wouldn't know they were speaking.

"You're not breathing…"

"You would know this how?"

"I've been watching…" He muttered. "Easy breath. Easy shot."

Tristan smiled brought back to the battle at hand. He couldn't believe after all these years Aria was still following the advice he had given her as children. She slowly looked to him and he averted his eyes the smile gone his mind now on covering the knights below.

"I say we cover our fellow knights…" Aria said softly and he nodded.

"Agreed."

"ROSSS!" They heard the battle cry and the doors screech open as the knights and the soldiers rushed out into the oncoming battle. Aria couldn't believe that Arthur was leading a total of twenty men against a huge army of at least fifty. It was going to be a blood bath and she just hoped that at least her fellow knights made it out alive.

"Fire!" Tristan yelled seeing the rebel horde well within range.

"Easy breath…" Aria whispered before firing and watching as it slammed into a man about to cut Gawain down. "Easy shot." She smiled to herself before continuing to fire arrow after arrow at any man who dared come near one of the knights. Aria went to pull an arrow as she watched Lancelot get knocked off his horse only to find her arrows all gone. "I'm out I'm going in!" She shouted to Tristan. Before he could say anything against the insane notion she was jumping on the back of Teleri who had shown up with his own horse.

"We're out!" The other soldiers yelled. Tristan loaded his last three arrows into his bow and firing them blindly.

"Prepare for battle!" he bellowed before rushing down the stairs and jumping on the back of his horse.

Aria rode in as fast as she could. She could hear the others not far behind and was glad for the backup of Tristan riding into battle. She took a deep breath pulling her two swords from their sheaths her arms spread wide. She slammed her swords across the backs of two before jumping off Teleri.

"Go!" She yelled. The horse nodded before racing off. The battle was the roughest any of the knights had been in. With attacks coming at all sides. There were moments when they would turn and kill and find themselves nearly chopping each other to bits. Without thinking the Knights and Arthur backed themselves together forming a ring of defense. If one failed to see a hit coming the other would see and protect their comrade.

"We're winning!" Bors yelled hacking the head of a rebel clean off.

"Don't count your chickens before the hatch bors!" Dag offered as he blocked a rebels arrow from hitting him.

"He's right they're retreating!" Aria said. "These guys here!" she punched one across the face. "Don't know when to quit!" she cut off his head before throwing a dagger at a Rebel that threatened to stab Lancelot. As a horn sounded the last of the rebels halted his movements just as he was about to try and stab Aria. He locked eyes with her for a long moment before looking around at all the dead bodies. "That's right… You're all alone." He slowly backed away. "Are you seriously going to run?" He turned. "Really?" she asked as the other knights just shook their heads. "Coward!" she yelled as she threw a dagger that stuck into the back of the rebels neck causing him to go down. "Honestly the nerve…" she muttered wiping blood on her hands off on the back of her pants.

"Rebels they're not as honorable as they used to be huh?" Gawain asked and Aria laughed nudging him with her hip.

"You know this is just what I needed a nice bloody battle. I feel borderline obnoxious after that." She said stretching.

"Even with that dagger in your side?" Bors asked.

"I thought I felt something itchy…" she said trying to steal a peek. "I can't see it…" Lancelot moved forward and pulled it out. "Owe!" He tossed it aside with a smile.

"I just saved you from a nasty infection caused by that rebel dagger forgive me for all I've done lately?" he asked and she just punched him across the face knocking him to the ground.

"That hurt you jerk…" She muttered walking away as the others laughed.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said as he slowly got up.

"You're good with the ladies Lancelot just not that lady…" Gawain said patting him on the back.

"Don't I know it…" he muttered.

-o-

"There we are girl…" Aria said as her hand slowly moved over Teleris coat. She had washed the blood from her coat, and was now finished brushing her off. "You'll be right as rain for tomorrows ride back to Badon hill." She stopped brushing and sighed heavily. "Hello Lancelot…"

"Such distain in my lady's voice…"

"Not your lady."

"No I'm not worthy." She smiled.

"At least you know it." She turned and looked to him. "What is it you want Lancelot."

"For us to be friends again, to be siblings again." He said holding up his palm where a scar laid.

"It's your fault we aren't."

"I know… I know, and you've made me suffer for it, can't we just burry things?" He asked.

"No... You like Galahads betrayal hurt worse than anyone else's… How could you think so low of me Lancelot?" His jaw clenched seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I wish I had an answer." He said honestly. "I don't know why I acted the way I did, but I do know I regretted it the moment I did act in such a way." He slowly walked to her. "I know it will take much time to make it up to you so let me start now…"

"You come baring gifts like the others I presume?" she asked.

"I come baring _the_ gift." Tristan stopped hearing Lancelot's words and quickly ducked into a skull. It seemed the knight was finally making up with Aria. He would stay hidden until all was well again, after all he wasn't one to interrupt a needed apology.

"The gift?" She asked.

"Aye."

"Must be one hell of a weapon." She said and he smiled.

"A weapon to some a blessing to others." She crooked an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Well keep it to yourself, I don't need more to carry in my saddle bags… I forgive you."

"See you say it but I know you don't mean it, besides it's not something you carry in saddle bags."

"What?" She asked. "Oh so I carry it on my person."

"In a sense."

"Lancelot I'm not very fond of riddles." She said with a soft expression.

"Then close your eyes and all will be revealed."

"You want me to close-."

"Humor me Aria." She sighed as her eyes drifted closed.

"Fine." She said.

"It's something that every woman wants, even a powerful woman such as yourself…" Tristan tilted his head as he watched Lancelot run his fingers through his hair before slowly setting it on Arias hip.

"Lance-."

"It's all part of the present." He said. "Keep your eyes closed." She sighed heavily growing impatient. Lancelot looked over her porcelain face for a long moment. "It means nothing… It's why I can give it to you…" his hand set on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" She asked softly.

"Just hold still…" He said softly as he neared her his hand slipping to her cheek the movement instantly setting her on edge.

"Lancelot?" her eyes opened and she froze seeing his mouth inches away from hers. "What the hell are you doing!?" Before she could do anything other than push him Lancelot was pulled away from her. Tristan slammed him onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled. "Get out!"

"Right then." Lancelot said scampering onto his feet before running out of the barn. Aria took a deep breath as Tristan turned and looked to her.

"I had no idea he was-." He moved forward suddenly his hands setting on her hips as he backed her up into a pillar. She stared up at him for a long moment his lips just inches from hers. "Tristan…" She said softly. His hand slowly went up to her cheek where he brushed his thumb over a rare blush. Aria took a deep breath as Tristan slowly moved forward, he was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Her eyes slowly drifted close and Tristan's jaw clenched as he looked over her lips. He took a shaky breath before turning and rushing off. "Tristan?" Aria asked at the sudden lack of contact. "Tristan?" she blinked seeing he had disappeared from sight. Her fingertips slowly raised to her lips as her heart beat faster than it ever had.

_Go after him Aria… _


	19. One Long Strip

Aria walked around the vast Roman estate. One moment Tristan had been right before her his hand on her cheek a longing look in his eyes. It had happened so fast and it was so unexpected she had been caught off guard. Before she could say anything other than his name the next moment he was gone, in the blink of an eye he had stormed off. She stopped outside the rose gardens and looked around before spotting a familiar figure at the back of the property near a lake. She took a deep breath, and mustered all the bravery she possessed before letting her feet take her the short distance to Tristan.

Tristan's jaw clenched as he stared out at the water. He couldn't believe he had pulled what he had just pulled. He couldn't believe his lips had almost taken Arias as their own. He wasn't even sure why he did it. Other than seeing Lancelot so close to Aria had driven him into a frenzy, and even then he wasn't sure why he been driven into a frenzy.

Aria was his closest friend after all. In fact she was his only friend. In truth she was more than a friend. She was a confidant someone who he could thoroughly rely on. Still he had felt his feelings for her change as of recently. He wanted to be near her always. Touch her always. To the point he looked forward to minor wounds she sustained so he could tend to them and lay his hands on her smooth skin. He shook his head quickly.

"No…" He said softly before he felt a presence. He slowly turned to see Aria who stood under the moon her blonde hair being tossed by a cool winters breeze.

"We have to stop meeting this way…" She said softly as she walked to him. "You know… By a lake… It seems we're by a lake a lot lately…" she shook her head not sure why she had said something so foolish.

"The water is calming, and we have been having intense discussions as of late…" he said and she smiled softly. Only Tristan could make sense out of her words that barely made sense to herself.

"Are we about to have another one?" She inquired softly.

"I am sorry." He said and she looked off.

"For what?"

"You know for what." Her jaw clenched she wasn't sure why but the thought of him being sorry for what he had nearly done made an ache rise into her chest.

"Can…" She walked closer to him, and Tristan took a deep breath as her calming scent filled his senses. "Can I ask what made you try to k-."

"I don't know." He said cutting her off before she could say the word.

"You must know…" She said. "I'm not angry Trist-."

"You should be angry!" He snapped and she jumped. "What I almost did was wrong, Aria, very wrong."

"I'm not angry." He shook his head.

"Damn it Aria-."

"Why should I be angry?" She asked with a wide eyed look.

"Because of what I almost did."

"Tristan in my life more men then I would like to say have tried to force themselves upon me… Kiss me, with out my permission… I stopped them every time they tried…" She said now standing right before him. "Did it ever occur to you that I never once tried to stop you?" his eyes slowly raised to hers. "Why did you almost do what you did?" She asked softly.

"When I saw Lancelot…" he said his eyes locked on hers. "With his hand on your hip…" Tristan reached forward and his hand on her waist. "And his hand on your cheek…" He said softly as his hand slowly rested on the side of her face. "His lips… So close to yours…" Aria took a small breath as his neared hers. "All I could think was I had to stop him… I had to because he wasn't supposed to have his hand on your hip or his hand on your cheek… I was."

"Tristan…" She said softly.

"You're my oldest friend Aria…"

"I know…"

"You are a female knight…"

"I know…"

"It's forbidden…"

"I know Tristan…" she said softly.

"There are a hundred more reasons I shouldn't but… There's nothing I want more…" He went to kiss her and she moved back slightly. His eyes searched hers.

"I don't want to stop you…" a tear rolled down her cheek and cascaded over the hand that cupped the side of her face. "Tristan if anyone found out…"

"They won't…" he said.

"Have we ever been able to hide anything from the Romans?" she asked softly.

"Yes…" he said feeling the pull to her body more than he ever had before. "We hid the fact you were a woman…"

"No we didn't, they found out eventually and they'll find this out…"

"No…" He said his forehead resting against hers.

"Yes…" She said. "They always find out… This is just a temporary thing…"

"No…" He said and her eyes searched his. "It's been years for me…" he said softly. "Since that day with the Romans whip… Ariadne…" her eyes drifted closed as he spoke her true full name. She took a deep breath as she felt his lips capture hers. Electricity shot between them and in that moment Aria knew there was no going back. If she wasn't his before, she was now.

The passion that flew between them was undeniable. As their mouths moved perfectly together, Tristan couldn't believe it had taken him so long to try such an act before. His arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer than ever before. Aria slowly pulled away and he instantly missed the contact. She took a deep breath her eyes still closed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What have we done?" she asked softly with such dread etched on her beautiful face it made Tristan's heart quiver. "What have I done?" he kissed her softly and she slowly backed away from him. "This… It can't happen again…"

"No…" he reached for her hand which she pulled away. "Ariadne…" He said softly as she continued to back up away from him. "Please don't-."

"Thank you though… You really are a great friend." She turned and ran off. He went to go after her but stopped seeing Gawain and Galahad walked by.

"Hey there!" They cheered in a drunken stupor.

"Oi Aria where are you going!?" Gawain called.

"Off to bed I'm tired!" She called.

"Night!" They chimed and she waved at them with a smile.

"Oi Tristan come drink!" They said pulling him away from the lake and this time he obliged finding in that moment that drowning his uncertainty in a goblet of wine was the only option he had.

-o-

Aria walked down the hallway, her mind continuously going to what had just occurred with Tristan. She could have cut off her own hand in that moment, even her whole arm. What had just allowed to happen was a crime. A crime that could put both herself and Tristan to death. She didn't so much care about her life so much as she did about Tristan's. She had wanted nothing more in life then to keep him safe and in one heated moment she had condemned him. She stopped at a door and looked to see it lay cracked open. She peeked in to see Arthur at a desk with a book in hand. She slowly knocked and he looked up before smiling.

"Ah Aria come on in…" She slowly walked in and looked around with a smile.

"Nice room." She said. "Looks like mine, bunks and all." He smiled as she walked over.

"Are you here about Lancelot?" he inquired.

"Lancelot?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"He told me about his innocent kiss gift." She laughed.

"Yeah he's kind of a vain good ball that way." She said and he laughed.

"You're not angry with him anymore or about the near kiss? Or about before?"

"I haven't been angry at him for a while I just like giving him a bit of hell." She said and he smiled. "As for the kiss it was pretty funny…"

"So if you aren't here about the would be kiss why are you here not that I don't welcome the company." He said.

"Well the would be kiss got me thinking." He nodded. "Normally I wouldn't ask but you're the commanding officer and the boss of me so you would know."

"Go on."

"It's just I want to be sure where I stand with my freedoms…" she said quietly as she looked down at her hands. "I understand that I am to remain… Pure, and I am happy to do so." He nodded. "It's just, we live a dangerous life, and none of us can be sure of what tomorrow holds… I can die without ever having consummated a partnership… That's probably one of the good things about being pure I don't know what I'm missing." He smiled at her sensibility. "But…" She slowly looked to him "Arthur I don't know if I can die without ever having loved someone and be loved back…" He slowly nodded. "I hope I don't sound like a true woman when I say that."

"No you sound like a poet." He said and she gave a soft expression. "We can't risk you ever being with child…"

"I know…" she said softly as her head bowed. "I am grateful for what I am allowed." He looked her over to see her soft expression. "So very grateful…"

"If you find someone you love, you love them and be loved back." She slowly looked to him. "You have my blessing… But please I ask you never become with child… The consequences…" he shook his head. "Aria even I could not protect you from them…" She smiled softly.

"Thank you Arthur…" she said before she slowly stood and walked to the door. "Aria?" she slowly turned and looked to him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" She said with a soft expression before walking out.

-o-

Aria rode alongside Arthur. Her discussion with him two nights before had given her a lot to think about. She cared deeply for Tristan, and by the way the kiss had felt with him, he too cared for her. Still she was afraid, what if something happened. What if lines were crossed? What if a child was made? The consequences she could only guess was death. And she wouldn't want that for Tristan. She glanced to her right to see him far off in the flank by Jameson.

He hadn't talked to her since that night, he hadn't even given her an apple. At least not out in the open. He had been sneaking them into her saddle bags for her to find. She wondered if he had decided to not go along with what they had started. She wondered if he was just faking distance as to not rouse suspicion. Then she wondered if he no longer wanted anything to do with her. Little did she know Tristan was thinking the same thing.

"Are you always this quiet?" Jameson asked him and he chose to ignore the twin.

His mind was many miles away. Back at the roman estate. Back at the lake in the back of the property. Back with his arm around Aria's waist and his lips against hers. In all his time walking the earth nothing had ever felt right until that moment. He slowly looked to her to see she was smiling at something Arthur was saying. He hadn't spoken to her since she broke their kiss.

"_What have we done?" she asked softly with such dread etched on her beautiful face it made Tristan's heart quiver. "What have I done?" he kissed her softly and she slowly backed away from him. "This… It can't happen again…" _

"_No…" he reached for her hand which she pulled away. "Ariadne…" He said softly. _

"_Thank you though… You really are a great friend."_

_What did she even mean by that? _When he looked to Aria he stopped to see she was looking back to him. She held his gaze for a long moment before slowly looking ahead. He had realized that in that moment he had stopped breathing.

"There it is…" Aria said as they came to a stop. "Badon hill, home sweet…" She stopped before shrugging. "Well post." The men smiled even Tristan.

"We shall have the grand feast tonight with the parents of Rosaline the girl you rescued." Arthur said as they headed forward.

"I didn't rescue her I brought back her head…" She said.

"You did something you didn't have to do under the circumstances." Arthur stated.

"You should be commended Aria." Jameson said and she smiled at him.

"You must be looking forward to getting back to the hill, I bet Lucan is up and walking around."

"Yes I can't wait to see him, he'll be sorry he missed such a battle." Jameson said with an excited look. "It was good of you Arthur to let him stay behind for rest."

"It was the least I could do for him, besides I wouldn't have made the journey if we had pushed him so soon." Arthur stated.

"Most commanders would, we're lucky to have you." Aria said and Arthur smiled. They got into town and rode into the fort before hopping off her horse as they did. Teleri was led away as Aria stretched. It would be nice to rest for a few nights she just hope they would get a chance. Lately the orders had been coming one right after another.

"I thought he would come down to see us." Jameson said looking around for his brother.

"He didn't know when we were coming back, I bet he's at your place of rest." She said with a smile as the others allowed their horses to be led away.

"Arthur?" Arthur turned to see the fort physician.

"Marius…" He said with a smile as he walked to him.

"How many days off do you think we'll have this time?" Aria inquired with a smile as she walked to the boys.

"No idea we should live it up tonight after the feast with the parents." Lancelot said. "Watering hole, Aria you're coming?"

"No I don't think so." She said with a smile.

"You never come to the watering holes with us." Gawain said.

"Yeah that's because you boys get all crazy like when you drink and I end up helping you home and cleaning up your vomit so no." She said and they laughed.

"Knights." They turned to look to Arthur. "Round table." With that he walked away.

"So much for festivities." Aria said. "Looks like we have another mission…" In truth she was a little excited to get back on the road. Time down meant time to think of what happened between her and Tristan.

They walked down the stone hallways before getting to their meeting room. Aria took her normal spot beside Tristan as they stood around the table and looked to Arthur whose jaw was set in a firm line. His hands were planted on the table. His jaw clenching as his head bowed and he stared at the floor.

"Arthur?" Aria asked and he slowly looked to her. "What has happened?"

"Something has happened?" Lancelot asked.

"I can see it in his eyes…" She said quietly.

"Knights…" Arthur said. "I have… Failed you." Aria looked him over.

"Failed us?" Bors inquired.

"We have lost one of our own…" He said and they looked around.

"We are all right here Arthur." Lancelot said before Aria slowly looked to Jameson.

"Not all of us…" She said softly and Jameson slowly looked to her before looking to Arthur.

"No…" He said his jaw clenching.

"Last night Lucan was overcome by fever…" Arthur said.

"No…" He shook his head.

"He has passed and is waiting for burial…" Aria jumped as Jameson swiped his arms across the table sending plates and goblets flying.

"No!" He yelled. Aria rushed to him as he kicked a chair. "Lucan!" He bellowed. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him in close as he let out a guttural sound of rage.

"Shhh…" She said holding him close. "Shhh…." He sunk to the floor Aria going down with him. "It's alright Jameson…" Everyone watched as he wrapped his arms around her and bowed his head into her shoulder. She rocked him back and forth as he let out a guttural sob. "Shh love…"

"Lucan…" he said quietly as he gripped onto her. She looked to the other knights and motioned for them to leave.

"Come on Arthur." Lancelot said as he pulled his friend from the room. When they left the doors closed and they heard the sound of a cry of anguish.

"Let her do this…" Dag said to Arthur. "She has a gift for solace…"

"You'll need to cancel the banquet tonight…" Gawain said.

"I was going to but why?" He asked.

"Aria…" Lancelot said.

"What about Aria?"

"You'll see." Tristan said.

-o-

The others sat in the chapel around the body of Lucan. It was surreal seeing him. He didn't even look dead. Just resting. They still couldn't believe they had lost one of their own. When they had left, Lucan was well on his way to recovery. Now he was gone, like he had never even been. They heard a noise and slowly looked up to see Aria walking in.

"How is Jameson?" Arthur inquired.

"Sleeping in my room… I didn't want him back at the room him and Lucan shared…" She said.

"Of course." Arthur said.

"It's late you should all get some rest." She said as she pulled a chair over to Lucans body and sat down.

"What about you?" Arthur asked as they stood.

"I will wait up with Lucan." She said looking to him.

"Wait up with him?" Arthur asked.

"The burial isn't until tomorrow… And… He shouldn't be alone." He looked at her for a long moment. "Go… You have a big day tomorrow with the burial…" he nodded before the men slowly walked away. Tristan stopped at the door and peered into the dimly lit room. Aria took a hold of Lucans hand and bowed her head as a tear fell down her cheek.

"She's crying…" Arthur said softly and they looked into the room that Tristan still held the door open to. He slowly closed it and he looked to Arthur.

"A few years ago we lost a comrade." Lancelot said making his friend look to him. "He died of illness in our cell. Aria sat up with the body for two days until the romans finally came for him. Unlike they would have done, she prepared the body for burial. Cleaned his skin, straightened his hair and even his robes."

"Was she fond of him?" Arthur asked.

"We all were he was a good boy." Dag said. "Young, a new recruit…"

"So why did Aria do such a thing?" Arthur asked.

"We asked her the same question after the boy was given a poppers burial." Bors said.

"Her answer?" Arthur inquired.

"She said it was the right thing to do and promised that if anything ever happened to us she would do the same." Galahad said.

"Aria says that because we don't have wives lovers or even mothers to miss us when we're gone that she would take their place and hold those we've lost in her hearts for all time." Dag said and Arthur looked back to the door. "We should leave her to her work…"

-o-

The next day the knights went to the chapel room along with Jameson whose head was hung. They opened the door and watched as Aria picked up one of Lucan's arms and cleaned it with a silk cloth. They were quiet as they took seats and watched as Aria slowly moved around the body, fixing Lucan's armor and wiping his skin clean. When she was done she looked over the body for a long moment as a single tear cascaded down her cheek. She walked to the head of the table in which he lay and took a hold of a cotton cloth before slowly bringing it up over the body to cover his face. Jameson let out a pained noise as he looked off his fists clenched.

Aria maliciously began to wrap the body in layers of cloth, braiding it close as to keep the body safe. Between every layer she would set one of his weapons and wrapped it up once more. Aria took a deep breath as she braided the last layer close. She took a hold of his sword and slowly rested it over the body before taking a step back and looking him over.

"He is ready…" She said softly. The men moved forward except for Jameson. They picked the body up by the gurney and slowly began to carry it out. Aria walked to Jameson's side and took his hand in hers. "Come on…" she said and he slowly nodded as they began to follow.

When they got to the burial ground. He men moved forward and began to dig a grave. Not wanting to take the one dug by the Roman soldiers. When it was dug the men came out and slowly picked Lucans body off the gurney. Aria moved forward and supported the head as they slowly lowered it into the grave. When the body was rested they slowly backed up out of the grave and Aria took Jameson's hand.

"This is the moment where I am supposed to say something." Arthur said and his knights looked to him. "Something to make this right… But the fact of the matter is, is that we have lost one of our own… And there is nothing that could make that right… So instead I will say this. We must honor young Lucan. Keep going because he no longer can and live in such a way that would make him proud…" they all nodded as they took a hold of earth and slowly tossed it on the body.

"Aria?" Galahad asked and she looked to him.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Will you sing the song?" He inquired with a soft expression.

"Yes sing the song for us." Gawain asked and she slowly looked to Jameson.

"Lucan liked songs…" he said softly.

"Alright…" She said softly as she looked down at the body. "Do not stand at my grave and weep… I am not there I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow… I am the diamond glints on snow… I am the sunlight on ripened grain… I am the gentle autumn rain." She sang softly. "When you awaken in the morning's hush. I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet bird in circled in flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night… Do not stand at my grave and cry… I am not there… I did not die…" She finished softly as she wiped a tear away.

"Once more please?" Jameson asked softly as they slowly began put dirt over the body.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep… I am not there I do not sleep…" Tristan watched as Aria singed softly. If there was ever a doubt she was truly a woman it was wiped away at the sound of her soft voice. "I am a thousand winds that blow… I am the diamond glints on snow… I am the sunlight on ripened grain… I am the gentle autumn rain." She sang softly as her eyes slowly raised to Tristan who held her gaze. "When you awaken in the morning's hush. I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet bird in circled in flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night… Do not stand at my grave and cry… I am not there… I did not die…"

-o-

Tristan sat on his bed. Glider rested on the window sill. Festivities had been called off for the night. To give the knights adequate time to grieve. Still in that time he did not think of Lucan, after all he hadn't had much time to get to know the knight. His mind instead went to Aria. She had stood at the grave and sang softly as she held onto Jameson's hand.

He knew how hard she took death. And knowing Aria the way he did. He knew that she would blaming herself. Probably telling herself that she should have done more to keep him safe while they were trying to keep the woads at bay. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, to check on her, but he doubted that she would want to see him after everything that had transpired.

"Tristan?" he stood up quickly seeing Aria at his door. He couldn't believe she had come to him.

"Aria…" He said softly.

"May I come in?" she inquired.

"Yes." He said and she slowly walked in.

"Can I close the door?" He nodded. She slowly turned and closed the door her hand planted against it as she did. She stared at the old grain for a long while before slowly turning and looking to him. "Well… Hello…"

"Hello." He said back with a kind expression.

"For the first time ever I'm unsure of what to say to you…" She said.

"You're angry."

"No of course not." She said her expression softer than he had ever seen. "I already told you I wasn't before…"

"Then why are you here?"

"Is it wrong that I am?" she inquired.

"No." he said. "No I like that you're here… I thought you wouldn't want to be."

"Of course I want to be… More than ever actually…"

"More than ever?" he inquired.

"It's just… One day Lucan was here and the next he wasn't… And it got me thinking." She said walking to him. "It got me thinking that none of us know how much time we have, especially us knights…" he nodded. "I talked to Arthur about how I wanted to get the chance to cherish someone and be cherished back before anything were to happen to me, and he gave the okay… With some rules of course…" She looked off. "He doesn't know it's you…"

"Me?" He inquired.

"That I want to cherish…" She looked to him. "If you'll allow me too… You don't have to answer now… Just think on it…" she went to walk away and stopped feeling her hand get pulled back. Tristan slowly turned her around cupped her cheek.

"I've thought on it…" he said before his lips slowly captured hers. Arias eyes drifted closed as she set a hand on his chest his arm snaking around her waist as she did. A knock sounded and Aria slowly pulled away as Tristan gave an irritated sigh.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's Galahad and Gawain open up."

"We don't tell them…" She said softly. "I need them to think of me as the same."

"Agreed." He said as they broke apart.

"Bloody open up!" Gawain said as Tristan walked to the door.

"Took you long enough." Galahad said with a smile before looking over his shoulder and spotting Aria with Tristans bird Glider. "Oh Aria Lancelot was going to find you in your room…" he said as he and Gawain walked in.

"Come in…" Tristan drawled.

"What are you doing here?" Gawain asked. "Alone in Tristan's room?"

"Visiting with Glider of course." She said with a smile as she petted the bird and Tristan tilted his head. The last time Gawain or Galahad tried to pet glider it had bit them. Though there he perched for Aria unmoving and content. "So what do you boys need that you would intrude on Tristan so?"

"Jameson came to us, he wants to go drinking tonight… Says it's what Lucan would have wanted." Galahad said.

"Will you say no as you normally do?" Gawain inquired.

"No seeing as it is Jameson's wish I will attend tonight." She said with a nod.

"Oi you guys coming?" Bors asked walking to the room. "Oh Aria joining us tonight?"

"Seems so, let's head off." She said with a smile walking past them, Tristan instantly following her.

"Close up when you leave." He muttered as he walked past Gawain Galahad and Bors.

-o-

Aria smiled as she sipped on a goblet of wine and watched the boys dance around with some barmaids. Even Jameson was having a good time. As much as he could without his brother. Then again she figured he was taking into account Athurs words about living for Lucan and making him proud. From what she knew about Lucan, he was a bit of a party animal, and in truth he would want them to celebrate his life not mourn it.

"Aria…" She looked up to see Tristan holding out an apple. She smiled as she took it in hand.

"Thank you." She said as she tossed up a pear which she caught. "Thanks for sneaking these into my saddle bags when we were avoiding one another." He nodded.

"Thanks for sneaking the pears." He said and she nodded with a smile.

"I'm going to get more wine, want some more?"

"Let me." He said taking her glass and his and walking off.

"Hello lovely." Arias jaw clenched as a roman soldier stumbled over to her.

"Tristan." Galahad greeted with a smile as he took a sip of wine.

"Where's Aria?" Gawain asked.

"Over their chatting up a soldier." Lancelot said and the men looked.

"More like the soldier is chatting up Aria." Bors said with a snort.

"She looks like she's going to stab him." Arthur said and Tristan couldn't help but smile.

"I give it five minutes before she does." Gawain said and they laughed.

"What is it about Aria that draws men to her I wonder." Arthur said.

"Don't you see it man?" Gawain asked making Tristan look to him. "She's a bloody vision."

"How those soldiers ever thought she was a boy still makes me scratch my head." Bors stated.

"Still I can't pin point what makes her so perfect…" Lancelot muttered.

"It's her hair." Gawain said. "Almost glows it's so blonde."

"Aye and her eyes." Dag said. "Dark with knowledge."

"Sometimes she doesn't even look real with that skin…" Jameson added.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you all were in love with her." Arthur said with a smile.

"Ah but we are." Lancelot said.

"Honestly everyone who comes in contact with Aria tends to fall a bit in love with her." Dag said.

"Admit it even you have a shining to her." Lancelot said nudging Arthur.

"It's like Dag said she enchants those she comes in contact with." Aria pulled out a dagger and slammed it down between the roman soldiers fingers.

"I win." Gawain said with a smile.

"What do you win again?" Galahad asked.

"You bitch!" They watched as the Soldier rushed at Aria who just kicked his legs out from under him and tilted her head as she watched him crash down to the ground.

"Aria play nice!" Arthur called and she just gave a cheeky smile. Tristan walked over and handed Aria her goblet of wine.

"Thanks much." She said with a smile. "You know tonight has been pretty fun." She said as the boys walked over. "I mean I've already kicked a Roman on his ass, I love this place." Arthur smiled.

"I'll ignore that comment." Arthur said.

"Oh you're only half Roman Arthur, the way I see it you belong to the mother land of your mother." She said with a smile. "Womb trumps you ever time." He laughed.

"Hello hello." Bors smiled as a woman walked over with another round.

"Come sit love." Bors said pulling her into his lap.

"You must be Venora." Aria said.

"Ah and you must be Aria the brave knightess everyone has been chatting about, nice to meet you love." She said reaching out a hand which Aria shook. "How did you know about me though?"

"Bors talks about you all the time."

"Shut it." He said with a stern glare and Aria just smiled.

"Well glad to know he thinks of me when he's on his adventures." She kissed his cheek before walking off.

"I like her." Aria said.

"Oh so glad you approve mum." He said as she pinched his cheek, making the men laugh. Aria smiled as she looked off before she sat up straight.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Thought I saw a familiar face." She said. Arthur looked up straight and looked around. "You see that man with the braids."

"Yes… Yes I do." He said.

"I know his face…" She said and Arthur slowly stood. "What is it Arthur?"

"It's one of the knights who fled." He said before moving forward. Aria stood as she watched Arthur grab the young man and reel him around.

"What's he going to do?" She asked as the other knights stood.

"He'll clap him in Irons and take him to the dungeons…" Lancelot said. "He deserves to be put to death on the spot the coward."

"You are under arrest for crimes against the Roman Empire." Arthur said. The man twisted out of his Irons and pulled a dagger. Before he could stab Arthur in the neck a hand reached out and gripped onto his wrist. Arthur looked to see Aria.

"I don't think so." She said before back fisting him across the face.

"How'd she get over there so fast?" Gawain asked.

"She's tiny she moves quicker." Lancelot said with a smile as he watched Aria dodge two hits before the man rushed at her. She slammed her hands against his shoulders and spun him around before kicking out his legs and placing him in a chokehold as Arthur clapped irons on him.

"You bitch!" The man yelled. "My friends are coming!" She looked to Arthur.

"Take him to the dungeon I will join you shortly." Arthur said.

"Right." She nodded. "Get up." She pulled him to his feet and led him away. Arthur walked back to the table.

"Tristan she's headed to the dungeon." Arthur said and he nodded before grabbing his things and going after her. He got to the fort and headed down a stairwell.

"Bitch!" He heard a man yell fallowed by a sound of pain. Tristan quickly ran down the rest of the stairs and came just in time to watch Aria slam the ex knights head into a table before placing her knife against his throat.

"You come at me again and I will cut you down." She said and the man instantly stopped struggling. "Thank you." She threw him against the wall. "Tristan." He moved forward and chained his hands above his head securing him to the wall. The man moved forward and spit at Tristan who dodged it before Aria kicked him in the stomach.

"Aria!" Arthur yelled.

"What he had it coming?" She asked and the other knights just smiled. "He tried to spit on Tristan." She said as she walked out of the cell.

"Stupid cunt!" Tristan punched him in the stomach.

"Tristan!" Arthur yelled. He said nothing just walked to Aria who nudged him.

"That might just be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said and the men just laughed while Tristan nodded.

"You said your friends are coming am I to take from that there are ex knights coming…" Arthur said.

"They were never knights to begin with." Aria said and the man looked to her. "So there for he isn't an ex knight, just a coward." His eyes narrowed.

"Who's coming?" Arthur asked.

"Blow it up your ass."

"Arthur." Aria said and he walked to her. "Let me ask the questions one of the things I was taught by the soldiers was how to interrogate."

"They chose you out of the group for interrogation tactics?" He asked.

"I thought none of us were chosen." Dag said.

"No I was, it only took two lessons I caught on quick." She said.

"What are you going to do to him?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe nothing, maybe a lot, that's up to him." She said.

"I don't know."

"Arthur he was to be one of your knights, he may have betrayed you, but I know how you must feel for him and even understand why he ran…" he looked her over. "Doing what needs to be done to make him talk isn't an easy thing especially when you feel the person you're doing those things to… So Arthur, my noble and brave commander… Please… Let me do this for you." He slowly nodded.

"I need to know who is coming and when, and if he knows where they are held up."

"Okay…" She said before walking up to the man hung up on the wall. "What's your name coward?" she asked and the others settled into the shadows out of sight but where they could still keep an eye on Aria.

"Agnos." He said.

"Agnos, sounds like a female name…"

"Who are you?" he asked. "And why does Arthur listen to you?"

"Aria." He looked at her for a long moment.

"I knew a boy in training named Aria…" he said.

"Not a boy…" he looked her over.

"By the gods…" He said as his eyes roamed over her. "I always thought you were… Different."

"Now you can see why I have no sympathy towards you and running away from the duty we were given. I a woman stepped up to the plate while you a man ran from it." He looked off. "But maybe I shouldn't judge you right away…" he looked to her slowly. "Why did you do what you did?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." She said.

"You call it a duty Aria, to be a knight… I call it a death sentence." Agnos said with fierce eyes.

"So you ran?" She asked.

"Oh I'm doing more than that…"

"What's your plan?"

"You're a knight there's no way I'm going to tell you, besides you'll just run to Arthur… You were always so loyal to the Romans."

"Was there any other choice?"

"Revolt against them…"

"Which you never did, until now I'm guessing." His jaw set in a firm line. "So what you're going to attack the fort?" She asked. "It's the only thing that makes sense. This is the largest roman outpost on this side of the island… Take this posting out you deal quite a blow to the Romans."

"Don't you want to be free Aria?"

"I am free Agnos." She said.

"No you're not… Let's be honest you have less freedom then your male knights. I mean you must be treated special… I know how the Romans love purity in women…" he looked her over. "And I can tell you haven't had your dimple knees spread." She laughed surprising the other knights.

"Was that an attempt to shock me? You forget I lived in a cell with Lancelot for years." The man in question smiled as the man in front of her glared.

"You were always so keen to be a knight…" Agnos said. "Now that I know your gender I have to wonder why you were so keen."

"My father was a knight so was my uncle… It's in my blood."

"You see it as an honor."

"Yes a great honor." She said.

"You're going to die young Aria, and very bloody."

"And I can say the same thing about you." She said with a smile.

"No my friends are coming."

"So they are coming to attack the fort splendid."

"She's good." Arthur said with a smile.

"How many of your friends?" she asked.

"Enough." He said.

"I'm not going to get anything more out of you being nice am I?" She asked and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah I thought so…" She looked over her shoulder. "Tristan? Do you have an apple I know it isn't the usual time but… I need it." It came flying out of the shadows and she caught it easily. "Thank you." She smiled as she looked it over.

"You're going to eat?" Agnos asked.

"I have been given one of these apples nearly every day twice a day since I first came to Badon hill when I was a small child. In that time I have found many ways to eat them… Slicing them… Dicing them… skinning them…" her eyes connected with his and she watched as Agnos gave a gulp. She smiled softly before glancing back down at the apple. "Skinning is my favorite." She said as she began to walk around the cell. "I like the sound…" she started to skin the apple in one long strip. "Like the smell…" She said with a soft smile. "Like the feeling… If you do it gentle enough the juice doesn't escape the fruit…" the skin fell to the ground in one long curl. "Well would you look at that… I did in one long strip…" She took a bite of apple as she walked to him. "Think I could do the same to you?" She set the dagger against his cheek and his nostrils flared as he smelled the fresh apple on the blade.

"You wouldn't… You couldn't… Women don't possess the same sort of cruelty men do…"

"You're wrong about that… Women are capable of much cruelty especially when those they love are put in danger… Lancelot, Dag, Bors, Gawain, Galahad, Jameson, Arthur, and Tristan… I love them very very much." She said as she gripped onto his face making him take in a sharp breath. "I would do anything for them…" She said her voice shaking. "Anything to protect them… And honestly skinning you alive in one long strip wouldn't be that fucking difficult in the cause to save their lives." She knife cut into his cheek and he yelled out in pain as she began to cut his skin away. "How many are coming Agnos!?"

"Forty five all from different posts!" he yelled.

"When is the attack!?"

"A week!"

"Where are your men hiding!?"

"North of the wall by the Caste river!" she ripped the skin from his cheek and he screamed in pain as she looked it over.

"Thank you for your cooperation…" she said before tossing the flesh aside and walking away.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"Nicely done." Arthur said as she reached him.

"You really love us that much you'd skin him alive in one long strip?" Bors asked.

"Of course I would." She said squeezing his cheek with a motherly look that made them smile. "I'm going upstairs… Night you all."

"I think we all should get some rest for tomorrow we head to the river." Arthur said as Tristan watched Aria leave. Tristan headed up the stairs and walked to the outside of the fort. He stared up at Arias window for a long time. There had been something strange about the way she had left.

Aria sat on her bed her long blonde hair laying over her shoulder. Her eyes were casted on the apple she had peeled. It sat on her dresser smeared in blood. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that the blood spattered fruit was mocking her. Asking her questions she did not know how to answer.

"Aria?" she looked over her shoulder to see Tristan standing before her window.

"I got blood on my apple…" She said with a soft expression. Tristan looked to the peeled apple on her dresser. He slowly glanced back to Aria to see she had returned to staring at it. He walked over to the bed and slowly sat down at her side.

"Here…" He held out another and she looked down at it before smiling softly.

"Thanks." She said taking it in hand. She looked down at the fruit for a long moment. "I was never too loyal to the Romans was I?" She looked to him.

"No." He said. "You stood up to them when you could… You have the scars to prove it…" She slowly nodded.

"Do you think I was too keen to be a Knight?"

"I think you accepted your fate with honor."

"It's only fate if I die…" He nodded.

"Good way to think about it…"

"I feel bad for skinning Agnos face…" He looked to her. "I mean he's just doing what he feels he has to."

"He's a coward." He said.

"But is what he's doing wrong?" He looked over her honest expression. "I hail from this land… So did my mother and father… I belong to it… Brittan that is… Yet every day I help the roman empire enslave it… Tristan our people, the great Sarmatian people, fought the romans we fought them for control of our own land our own people… Now what do we do but keep them enslaved?"

"You think what the men are fighting for is right?"

"Yes, I sometimes even think the woads are right, I know how terrible that is especially now after Lucan… But there is this feeling deep down within me, and it says that everything the woads and the rebels do is right and everything I we as knights do is wrong…"

"We survive… That isn't wrong." He said as she thumbed the apple.

"We survive while this island suffers under the tyranny of Roman rule… That is wrong." He looked her over for a long moment.

"It isn't wise to speak of these things Aria." He said softly.

"Tristan you're not one to be taken control of." She said. "You're a force of nature…" he stood up. "One that can't be contained and yet you let the Romans contain you..."

"What would you have me do?" He asked reeling on her and she stood.

"Nothing Tristan, I would never force you to do anything, or ask you to do anything you wouldn't want to do."

"Then what are you asking me now?"

"Why you who is one of the most dangerous men I know takes orders from people who are far beneath him?"

"Why do you do it?" He asked and she blinked.

"What?" She inquired.

"You are the force of nature-."

"I'm not like you-."

"You're better." He said and she stared at him. "So why don't you take the freedom you so desperately want?"

"Because that would mean leaving you and the others."

"You wouldn't leave me if you chose too I would go with you."

"The others would not."

"How do you know, have you asked?"

"I can't talk about things like this with them…"

"What about Arthur? You've already talked to him about us why not this."

"I didn't talk to him about us, I talked to him about me and what I wanted which was you but I didn't say it was you, can we get back on topic?" She asked.

"So what tomorrow you want to join the rebels instead of destroy them?" He asked and she stared at him for a long moment.

"Why are you getting hostile?" He shifted on his feet.

"I wasn't meaning to come across that way."

"Well you are." She said her arms crossing over her chest.

"What you're talking about is dangerous." He said. "If someone heard you-."

"You've never been scared Tristan."

"I'm not scared for me." He said and she looked at him for a long moment. "You need to just keep doing what you've been doing, working for the Romans and staying alive… No more talk about rebellion…" She looked off. "15 years of service… 15 years of service and then we can do whatever we want, we can take on the Romans then."

"I'll be an old woman then."

"You'll only be 31-."

"Again I say an old woman." He shook his head with a smile as he looked her over. "I'm only 16 or seventeen I'm still unsure on the age thanks to the Romans but I already feel like an old woman…" She stretched and her body popped. "Did you hear that? That is the sound of an old womans body."

"That's the sound of a tired body, you were up all night with Lucan."

"It was the least I could do…" she said looking off. "I can't believe he's dead, he was fine when we left."

"It's not your fault."

"I know that."

"But you still think it." He said and she looked to him.

"You know me so well, it's scary." She said with a smile. Tristan reached out and cupped her cheek as his thumb brushed over her smiling lips. He took a step towards her as he tilted her chin up. Before his lips could connect to hers a knock sounded and she sighed softly.

"Good night Tristan…" she said softly.

"Good night Aria…" he kissed her softly before walking to her window as she walked to her bedroom door which gave another knock. She looked over her shoulder to the window to see Tristan was gone. She smiled softly before opening the door and looking at one of her guards.

"I heard talking." He said.

"I talk out loud when I write." She said holding up a wax slab from her dresser. He eyed her for a long moment before she set it aside.

"If you'll excuse me I need to check on my horse." He stepped aside and she grabbed her cloak as she left.

-o-

REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
